Bref les réseaux sociaux ont contaminé Poudlard !
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Avec le succès de Facebook dans le monde moldu, un sorcier très avisé a eu la bonne idée d'en créer un, spécial pour les sorciers. Facebook Sorcier, pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Je ne tiens pas compte des morts. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, j'écris ce qui me vient.
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 DFCM**

 **Mur d'Harry Potter**

 **Harry Potter : « En retard pour le cours de DCFM ! »**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Potter, comment ce fait-il que vous ayez le temps de poster un statut si vous êtes en retard ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça_

 **Harry Potter : J'écrivais en courant.**

 _Ron Weasley et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ne courez plus Monsieur Potter, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a donné sa démission, je dois en chercher un autre… Encore… Vos amis auraient pu vous le dire au lieu de simplement aimer votre statut !**

 _Minerva McGonagall et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui** **Albus Dumbledore** **, on aurait pu lui dire, mais ça aurait été moins drôle ! LOL.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et une autre personne aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : Monsieur Potter, si vous continuez d'écrire en courant, je ne m'étonnerais pas de vous voir bientôt à l'infirmerie !**

 _Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ne vous inquiétez pas** **Pom'Pom Pomfresh** **, J'ai un radar intégré.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pom'Pom Pomfresh, Ron Weasley et une autre personne aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : La bêtise augmente d'année en année et on a toujours pas inventé de potion contre ce mal !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, F. Flitwick et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore :** **A tous les professeurs de Poudlard** **, réunion dans 1 heure dans la salle des profs pour trouver une solution en attendant de trouver le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.**

 _Minerva McGonagall, R. Hagrid, Severus Rogue, et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vous feriez mieux d'embaucher un fantôme comme pour l'histoire de la magie, vous auriez moins de problèmes x(**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Alors là Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être drôle !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter, que tu as acheté le monopole de la bêtise ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'est une idée à explorer Monsieur Malefoy, merci.**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Severus Rogue et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je disais ça pour rire ! :o**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Sans vous contredire Monsieur le Directeur** **Albus Dumbledore** **, pour l'histoire de la magie, il suffit au professeur Binns de parler mais pour les cours de DCFM, il faut que le prof sache tenir une baguette !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 40 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore :** **Drago Malefoy** **,** **Hermione J Granger** **, Au même titre que Monsieur Malefoy, j'essayais de faire de l'humour. Je ne compte pas embaucher un fantôme à ce poste, rassurez-vous les enfants !**

 _Severus Rogue, Hermine J Granger, Harry Potter et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Remus Lupin : Si vous le permettez** **Albus Dumbledore** **, je veux bien revenir.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 50 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ce serait complètement « Riddikulus » XD…**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Severus Rogue et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter :** **Drago Malefoy** **, Remus a été le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Nev' Londubat, Luna Lovegood et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Hey le balafré, ce n'est que ton avis !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Drago Malefoy** **, c'est celui de beaucoup de monde et le tien aussi si tu étais honnête !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** **Hermione Granger** **, ou la sang-de-bourbe qui connait les avis du monde entier**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Hey, calme ta joie, elle ne t'a pas insulté que je sache !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Retenue demain soir pendant 3 heures** **Drago Malefoy** **, et vous** **Pansy Parkinson,** **1 heure après-demain soir pour avoir aimé son statut, vous apprendrez à ne pas insulter vos camarades sur leurs origines et à ne pas en rire quand certains le font.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pff….**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Annonce à** **tous les professeurs** **et à tous** **les élèves de Poudlard** **, le Professeur** **Remus Lupin** **nous rejoint de nouveau en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, souhaitons lui la bienvenue !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, F. Flitwick, Harry Potter et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Bienvenue Professeur.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Remus Lupin, R. Hagrid et 34 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione J Granger : Bienvenue Professeur, je suis super contente.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev' Londubat : Bon retour Professeur.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Bienvenue Professeur.**

 _Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Gryffondor ou la maison la plus lèche bottes de Poudlard… xo**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Remus Lupin : Merci les jeunes, ça me fait très plaisir de revenir pour vous apprendre des choses.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, F. Flitwick et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Drago Malefoy ou le farfadet qui se moque de la pièce d'or ! XD**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?** **Hermione J Granger** **.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Drago Malefoy** **, Ca veut dire qu'en 7 ans, tu as tellement ciré les pompes du professeur Rogue qu'il n'a plus utilisé un seul sortilège de brillance depuis que tu es son élève !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : XD** **Hermione J Granger** **!**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Stop, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, allez polluer d'autres statuts que les miens que pour vous chamailler !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, F. Flitwick et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Groupe de la maison de Serpentard**

 **Drago Malefoy : Marre de cette Miss je sais tout et de Saint Potter ! x( En plus, on a un hybride de plus en professeur… Encore !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Monsieur Malefoy, non pas que je ne sois pas d'accord avec vous mais prenez garde à ce que vous dites sur Facebook sorcier, même sur cette page, on ne sait jamais.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, je ferais attention.**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Severus Rogue aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Remus Lupin : Premier cours terminé, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Super, le sort de renvoi est plus intéressant que le sort du bouclier dans certaine situation ! C'est plus drôle.**

 _Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Remus Lupin et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu dis ça parce que tu as réussis à me stupéfixer avec mon propre sort ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Votre cours était très bien, vivement le prochain ! Ca fait du bien d'avoir de vrais cours !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Remus Lupin et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Voilà, comme je le dis dans la description, j'écris ça a temps perdu, je pourrais peut-être posté 2 chapitres le même jour ou un en un mois, tout dépendra ;) C'est vraiment pour rire.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Partie 2 : Tu sais que t'es de Poudlard quand…**

 **Tout le chapitre : Page de « Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… »**

 **Dean Thomas a crée la page : Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand…**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan et 672 autres personnes ont répondu à_ _l'invitation de Dean Thomas et ont rejoint la page._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood : Salut** **Dean Thomas** **, quel est le principe de cette page ?**

 **Dean Thomas : Tu commences ta phrase par « Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… » et tu ajoute quelques choses qui concerne l'école.**

 _Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et 150 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Ca a l'air amusant.**

 _Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas : J'ai trouvé l'idée sympa.**

 _Cho Chang, Fred Weasley, Justin F.F et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Bon, je commence ! Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… Tu as connu autant de Professeur de DCFM qu'il y a d'années d'études à Poudlard !**

 _Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley et 123 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Là Harry, tu m'as tué !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si Seulement c'était vrai Weasmoche !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Georges Weasley : Bien Harry ! Mais tu m'as volé mon idée !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Désolé** **Georges Weasley** **, mais celle-là, elle était trop facile ! Euh…** **Drago Malefoy** **… Essais-tu d'être drôle par hasard ?**

 _Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** **Hermione J Granger** **, Et toi, il ne t'a pas tué** **Harry Potter** **? Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Drago Malefoy, et si tu allais… Fouiner ailleurs ? HAHAHA !**

 _Georges Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Très drôle Granger ! N'empêche Potter, quand on regarde bien, c'est toi qui as fais fuir la plupart des profs de DCFM !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as tué Quirrell, Lockart est devenu gaga par ta faute et Ombrage a été maltraité par des centaures en t'accompagnant dans la forêt.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je ne réponds même pas !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu fais quoi là, imbécile !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… Tu ne regarde plus les fouines de la même façon !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 130 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : XD !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Là Hermignonne, je suis fan !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ne vous moquez de Drago, sinon…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Félicitations !** **Pansy Parkinson** **a enfin découvert qu'elle pouvait écrire des choses et que Facebook sorcier ne servait pas seulement à aimer les commentaires de** **Drago Malefoy** **! UN applaudissement pour Parkinson !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Cho Chang et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Mon Drago Malefoy, pourquoi aimes-tu son commentaire alors qu'elle se moque ouvertement de moi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Parce qu'elle est drôle ! Et je ne suis pas « ton » Drago… Par contre Granger, je m'étais attendu à mieux, la blague de la fouine, c'était trop facile !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Drago Malefoy** **, c'est parfois les blagues les plus simples qui font le plus rire ! D'ailleurs, quand je revois la scène, je suis encore en train de mourir de rire…**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Ernie Macmillan et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si seulement tu pouvais mourir tout court !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Toi d'abord** **Drago Malefoy** **…**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… Un abruti de douze ans réussit à ouvrir une pièce légendaire que personne n'avait trouvée avant… Montrant ainsi la grande intelligence de ceux qui l'avaient cherché!**

 _Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, Albus Dumbledore et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : L'abruti te dit merde !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oh, Potter est fâché ?**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Bien trouvé Monsieur Malefoy mais je tiens à rappeler que seul un fourchelang pouvait ouvrir la chambre des secrets, il est donc normal que personne n'ait réussis à l'ouvrir à part Monsieur Potter ! Puis traiter vos collègues d'abruti ne vous aidera pas à vous intégrer.**

 _Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Gin' Weasley et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

**Ron Weasley : Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… Tu risque de mourir bouffé par un chien à trois tête, battu par un saule cogneur, en croisant le regard d'un basilic, en te faisant aspirer l'âme par un détraqueurs, ou en suivant les araignées ou encore en te promenant dans la forêt…**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 150 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pour faire plus court Weasmoche, tu aurais pu dire « Tu sais que tu risque de mourir quand… Tu es ami avec Potter ! »**

 _Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé de pourrir tous nos statuts avec ses réflexions à la con ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Nev' Londubat, Gin' Weasley et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu sais que tu es de Poudlard quand… Tes cours sont donnés par des demi-géants, par des loups-garous ou encore par des centaures ! Mais où va le monde !**

 _Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Manque de respect total envers le corps enseignant mais aussi envers les origines d'autrui ! 6 Heures de colle samedi Monsieur Malefoy, quand à vous Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, 3 heures pour avoir aimé ! Je vais bien finir par vous apprendre quelque chose !**

 _Harry Potter, R. Hagrid, Firenze et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : L'espoir fait vivre Professeur, mais à trop vivre d'espoir, on meurt de faim !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Pom'Pom Pomfresh et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Très jolie phrase bien tourné, je ne peux que féliciter ce genre de chose ! Mais puisque vous m'avez l'air défaitiste, ce sera à vous de gérer Monsieur Malefoy pendant sa retenue.**

 _R. Lupin, R. Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca ne m'a pas l'air très juste Professeur !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Il ne manquerait plus que Granger pour me punir, est-ce une blague Professeur** **Minerva McGonagall** **?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Non** **Drago Malefoy** **, ce n'est pas une blague. Miss Granger décidera de votre retenue et veillera à ce que vous la fassiez, si vous ne l'écoutez pas, je doublerais votre retenue et ainsi de suite. Miss** **Hermione Granger** **, je compte sur vous pour ne pas abuser de ce privilège.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, R. Lupin, R. Hagrid et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger : Un privilège, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est loin d'être un privilège Professeur !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Moi j'approuve parfaitement de l'idée du Professeur McGonagall, car elle resserre déjà les liens inter maison. Regardez, Monsieur Malefoy aime les statuts de Miss Granger et inversement !**

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Partie 3 : La paix**

 **Page des étudiants de Poudlard, fermé aux profs !**

 **Hermione Granger : Voilà 6 heures de retenue terminé, certes, je n'étais pas collé, mais c'était tout comme !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca va, je n'ai pas été invivable que je sache !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, c'est vrai mais il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas trop embêté !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est vrai, je dois même dire que j'ai préféré m'avancer dans mes devoirs plutôt que faire un travail quelconque pour Rusard ou autre… Merci Granger.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Suis-je tomber dans une dimension parallèle ou vous êtes en train d'échanger des messages civilisé ?**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tout arrive dans la vie Weaslette ! Ou alors, Granger m'a ramolli le cerveau à cause de l'arithmancie ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et Blaise Zabini aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Comment j'aurais pu te ramollir le cerveau puisque j'ai quasiment fait tes devoirs pour toi ?**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pas faux, XD !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson Malefoy : Drago, pourquoi tu lui parles ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Parce que j'ai une bouche ! :o**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson Malefoy : Très drôle…**

 **Drago Malefoy : En parlant de drôle, pourquoi as-tu mis mon nom de famille sur ton profil ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson Malefoy : Je voulais voir si ça m'allait bien ! 3 3 3**

 **Drago Malefoy : Enlèves ça tout de suite avant que je vienne le faire moi-même !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : C'est bon, j'en ai trop marre de toi ! En plus tu te mets à copiner avec une sang-de-bourbe !**

 **Hermione J Granger : La sang-de-bourbe t'emmerde Parkinson ! Et mettre le nom de famille d'un garçon sans son accord, c'est vraiment pitoyable, tu fais pitié, mais ce n'est que mon avis !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : TG** **Hermione J Granger** **!**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je suis assez d'accord avec elle. De plus, ces histoires de sang sont complètement dépassés, en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que je m'y accrochais plus par habitude que par convictions. Enfin, Granger, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne te trouve plus agaçante mais ça, sa ne changera jamais !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : La ferme la fouine ! TG toi-même Parkinson.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quel répondant !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je préfère déco que de voir ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 45 personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Enfin une bonne idée !**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Ron Weasley : Vous connaissez la blague du Gobelin, de la Harpie et de l'elfe de maison ?**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, R. Lupin et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non.**

 **Harry Potter : Non.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Non.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Alors, tu la racontes ?**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Beh moi non plus je la connais pas ! XD**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown et 54 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Désespéré par tant de bêtises !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord Miss Granger !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Moi je trouve la chute assez drôle !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavande Brown et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **La page des musiques moldus**

 **Drago Malefoy a accepté l'invitation d'Hermione Granger et a rejoint la page des musiques moldus.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Putain, tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?** **Hermione J Granger.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu as une trop mauvaise image des moldus, il faut que tu te rendes compte que les moldus font des choses bien et la musique en fait parti !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Voilà Granger, je me montre un petit peu sympa avec toi et tu abuses !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter est en train d'écouter : Coldplay – Viva la vida.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Tu dates !**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger est en train d'écouter : Rihanna – Russian roulette.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Putain, Tu dates aussi !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Moi ce n'est pas forcément la musique que j'ai apprécié ! XD.**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu es déprimant** **Drago Malefoy** **! Puis ceux qui ont aimé aussi ! Sauf votre respect Monsieur le directeur.**

 _Drago Malefoy et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy est en train d'écouter : Muse – Isolated system.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca te plait ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, j'aime bien.**

 **Hermione Granger : Muse c'est mon groupe moldu préféré.**

 _Harry Potter, Gin Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je vais en écouter un peu plus, envoi moi une playlist en mp.**

* * *

 **Groupe de la maison de Serpentard**

 **Pansy Parkinson :** **Drago Malefoy** **, depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes de la musique moldu ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne pose pas de question et je t'épargnerais les réponses.**

 _Blaise Zabini et Severus Rogue aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je suppose que c'est une idée de ta nouvelle amie ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ma nouvelle amie ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Granger ! A moins que tu ne l'appelles déjà Grangie chérie ?**

 _Daphné Greengrass et Astoria Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Alors, de un, tu devrais arrêter la jalousie, ça ne te va pas bien au teint et de deux, Hermione n'est pas mon amie, nous ne sommes plus ennemi, voilà tout !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : En tout cas, tu viens de l'appeler Hermione !**

 _Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le moustique ? Va jouer à la poupée avec les gens de ton âge !**

 _Blaise Zabini et Severus Rogue aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Hermione – Drago**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je n'ai pas vraiment de playlist pour Muse, elles me plaisent toutes. Essais-en quelques-unes.**

 **Drago Malefoy : c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est pas mal mais là je suis occupé à gérer une crise de jalousie de Parkinson.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Jalouse de quoi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : De toi !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : D'après toi ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Quelle horreur ! Elle croit que toi et moi… Beurk !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Aucune fille n'a jamais dis Beurk !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je préfère aller me coucher plutôt que d'imaginer ça !**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est ça, bonne nuit.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bonne nuit.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Quel héros se cache en toi ?**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Ron Weasley :** **Harry Potter** **, tu m'as tué ! Pour ceux qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui, nous devions faire un philtre de mort vivante, somnifère, mais sans savoir comment Harry l'a foiré et du coup, c'est devenu un poison. Rogue a dit « Si vous étiez mon fils, je vous forcerais à boire cette potion. » Et Harry qui répond « Professeur, si vous étiez mon père, je me serais déjà empoisonné bien avant ! » MDR ! On a peut-être perdu 50 points, mais ça valait le coup !**

 _Harry Potter, George Weasley, Justin F.F et 265 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Weasley, je crois bon de vous préciser que vous êtes sur la page de Poudlard destiné à tous et non sur celle réservée aux élèves ! De ce fait, je vois votre publication !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Je sais, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'explique juste une chose qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !**

 **Severus Rogue : Et si vous expliquiez plutôt comment votre chaudron a fondu ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oh la claque !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Harry Potter a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, il a obtenu le résultat « Harry Potter ».**_

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 98 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Comme quoi, ce n'est pas forcément n'importe quoi ces tests !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Justin F.F et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Hermione J Granger a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, elle a obtenue le résultat « Hermione Granger ».**_

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 63 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Même en test tu ne peux pas te décoller de toi-même !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mon moi-même me va très bien ! Mais vas-y Drago, fais-le ce test pour voir ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Drago Malefoy a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, il a obtenue le résultat « Severus Rogue ».**_

 _Severus Rogue, Hermione J Granger, F. Flitwick et 95 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'avais tellement peur de tomber sur Weasmoche ou Potter !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, je suis assez d'accord avec le résultat, de tous, je pense que c'est celui qui te correspond le mieux. Mais tomber sur Ron ou Harry n'est pas une honte du tout !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Est-ce une insulte à Monsieur Malefoy et à moi-même ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non Professeur, plutôt un compliment. Vous méritez de faire partie des héros du test !**

 _Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : O_O, je suis choqué mais je vous remercie !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Alors là Hermignonne, je ne te reconnais plus !**

* * *

 **Severus Rogue vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Severus Rogue a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, il a obtenue le résultat « Ronald Weasley ».**_

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : N'importe quoi ce test !**

 _Albus Dumbledore et Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Vous êtes le premier à vous plaindre, pour l'instant les autres l'ont trouvé assez juste !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Allez-y, faites le vous, pour voir !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Albus Dumbledore a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, il a obtenue le résultat « Merlin ».**_

 _Hermione J Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Pom'Pom Pomfresh et 72 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pff !**

 _Albus Dumbledore et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ne soyez pas jaloux Severus, Ronald Weasley est un très bon résultat !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Ron Weasley a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, il a obtenue le résultat « Albus Dumbledore ».**_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Molly Arthur Weasley et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je suis honoré !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Moi également, même si j'aurais préféré tomber sur moi-même.**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Gin' Weasley a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, elle a obtenue le résultat « Harry Potter ».**_

 _Harry Potter, Molly Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ca c'est par ce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, même le test le sait !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Je t'aime** **Harry Potter** **! 3 3 3**

 _Harry Potter, Molly Arthur Weasley, R. Hagrid et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je t'aime aussi** **Gin' Weasley** **.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Molly Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je crois que je vais vomir devant tant de guimauve !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Luna Lovegood a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, elle a obtenue le résultat « Luna Lovegood ».**_

 _Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang et 54 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Luna, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que toi pour tomber sur toi !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Pourquoi ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Parce que tu es unique !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est un compliment !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Minerva McGonagall a fait le test, quel héros du monde sorcier se cache en toi, elle a obtenue le résultat « Hermione Granger ».**_

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue et 62 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Telle élève, telle prof ! Vous avez l'air tellement semblable niveau caractère, que parfois, ça fait peur !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Vu l'élève en question, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ce n'était pas un compliment !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu !**

 _Harry Potter et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Malefoy, va pourrir un autre statut et va fouiner ailleurs !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Minerva McGonagall aiment ça._


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 : Déclaration**

 **Page de l'armée de Dumbledore**

 **Harry Potter a créé la page officielle de : L'armée de Dumbledore.**

 **Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 25 autres personnes ont accepté l'invitation d'Harry Potter pour rejoindre la page.**

 _Luna Lovegood, Nev' Londubat, Cho Chang et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Puis-je devenir membre ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non Professeur, il faut être membre pour en faire partie.**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je pensais que vu que j'étais Dumbledore, ça m'ouvrait automatiquement les portes !**

 **Harry Potter : Non Monsieur, désolé.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Allé Harry, sois sympa !**

 **Harry Potter : Bon d'accord, mais alors je veux être accepté dans les membres de l'ordre du phénix !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je ne vous ai jamais refusé, vous êtes le bienvenu !**

 _Harry Potter et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore vient de rejoindre la page officielle de : L'armée de Dumbledore.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, George Weasley et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Merci jeune ami ! Alors, que fait-on ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Beh, rien en fait, depuis la mort de Voldemort, on est à la retraite !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger, Ernie Macmillan et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Profitons du calme dans ce cas et de la joie d'être en vie !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Nev' Londubat, Luna Lovegood et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page des musiques moldu**

 **Hermione J Granger est en train d'écouter : Artic Monkey – Do I wanna know.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Genre, il va aimer toutes tes publications ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Arrêtes ça Ron, on a fait la paix, il peut aimer ce qu'il veut !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Sois pas jaloux Weasmoche !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Sois pas con Drago Malefoy !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Moi jaloux d'une fouine ! MDR !**

 **Hermione J Granger : En fait, arrêtez d'être con tous les deux ! ET ALLEZ POURRIR LE STATUT DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Cho Chang et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne me crie pas dessus en MAJUSCULE ! P.S. : J'aime bien cette musique.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger : Arrêtez de pourrir mes statuts et j'arrêterai de crier en MAJUSCULE comme tu dis ! P.S. : Contente que ça te plaise.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de l'ordre du Phénix**

 **Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et Ron Weasley ont accepté l'invitation d'Albus Dumbledore et ont rejoint la page officiel de : L'ordre du phénix.**

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks Lupin, Fleur Weasley et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Bienvenu à nos trois sauveurs, je suis choqué de ne pas vous avoir invité avant !**

 _Harry Potter, Dedalus Diggle, Molly Arthur Weasley, et 88 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Moi je suis choqué que vous les ayez invité !**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Voyons Severus, maintenant tout le monde sait que vous ne détestez pas réellement ces trois jeunes gens, alors vous pouvez arrêter !**

 **Harry Potter : Moi je préfère qu'il continue, un peu de normalité ne fait pas de mal !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Potter ! O_O, je suis choqué par ce fait inédit !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page à la mémoire des disparus**

 **Harry Potter : Le ministère, en la personne de** **Kingsley Shacklebolt** **vient de me remettre l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe à titre posthume de mon parrain Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas s'il peut m'entendre de là où il est mais, je tiens à lui dire qu'il mérite cette récompense et qu'il me manque.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin et 365 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Remus Lupin : Une récompense amplement mérité, merci** **Kingsley Shacklebolt** **et Sirius nous manquent à tous, nous partageons ta fierté et ton chagrin** **Harry Potter** **.**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Tonks Lupin et 321 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt : La première des nombreuses récompense que j'ai l'intention de donner pour remercier les personnes qui nous ont permis de gagner cette guerre, qui nous a coûté cher.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks, Molly Arthur Weasley et 345 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Drago Malefoy :** **Hermione J Granger** **, je suis fou de toi, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : QUOI ?**

 _Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : C'est une blague ! O_O**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Severus Rogue et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je pense que Malefoy à laissé son profil ouvert et que quelqu'un lui fait une blague ! Mais la prochaine fois, ce joyeux farceur aurait-il l'amabilité de me laisser en dehors de ça ?**

 _Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Nev' Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Putain** **Blaise Zabini** **, je vais te transformer en veracrasse si tu recommences !** **Hermione J Granger** **, merci d'avoir deviné que c'était une blague !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Ton profil était ouvert et sans surveillance, comme une invitation à la connerie ! Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Hermione J Granger, si je t'ai mêlé à ça, c'est parce que c'est ton nom qui apparaissait le plus sur son profil, l'occasion était trop belle !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore : Oh, dommage, je me faisais une telle joie à l'annonce de pareille nouvelle !**

 _Pom'Pom Pomfresh et Remus Lupin aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Désolé mais, il fallait être fou pour y croire ! Jamais je ne pourrais épouser Granger, même si je la déteste moins qu'avant !**

 _Severus Rogue, Hermione J Granger, Astoria Greengrass et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : N'essayez jamais de prévoir le futur, sinon, vous serez trop occupé pour voir dans l'immédiat !**

 _Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, F. Flitwick et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger : Je partage ton avis** **Drago Malefoy** **, même si j'aime bien votre tournure de phrase** **Albus Dumbledore** **.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Merci Miss Granger !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponse à Arcandix : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente ;)**

 **Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Si toi aussi…**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Nev' Londubat aime « Si toi aussi tu trouves que le rapeltout est l'invention la plus inutile du monde ».**

 _Ron Weasley, F. Flitwick, Pom'Pom Pomfresh et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev' Londubat : C'est trop vrai, j'ai eu un rapeltout, il devenait rouge pour me signaler un oubli, sauf que moi, quand j'ai oublié, j'ai réellement oublié, du coup, ça ne m'aide pas à savoir ce que j'ai oublié !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pom'Pom Pomfresh et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu es trop tête en l'air Nev' !**

 _Nev' Londubat aime ça._

 **Nev' Londubat : C'est pas faux !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Hermione J Granger, Lavande Brown et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley aime : « Si toi aussi tu trouves que Dumbledore ressemble trop à Merlin ».**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je pense que c'est la barbe qui donne cet effet là !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Et l'âge !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ce n'est pas l'âge, c'est la sagesse.**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Justin F.F et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime : « Si toi aussi tu manges même quand tu n'as pas faim ».**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est trop vrai, tu manges tout le temps !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui, mais j'ai tout le temps faim !**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime : « Si toi aussi tu possède un ami avec un rire plus drôle que ses blagues ! »** **Ron Weasley** **.**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Gin Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Mais blagues sont drôles !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Rarement !**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore aime : « Si toi aussi tu trouves que la vieillesse te permet certaines excentricité qui te ferait passer pour un fou en temps normal. »**

 _Minerva McGonagall, F. Flitwick, Pom'Pom Pomfresh et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Enfin, peut-être que la plupart des gens ne font pas attention à vos « excentricités » parce qu'ils sont déjà convaincus que vous êtes fou !**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Vous pensez ?**

 **Severus Rogue : Et vous ?**

 **Albus Dumbledore : En réalité, ça m'est égale, les plus fou voient les fous en chacun sauf en eux-mêmes, or, moi je vois très bien que j'ai un brin de folie en moi et ça me convient, la normalité est tellement ennuyeuse !**

 _Minerve McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Colin Crivey aime : « Si toi aussi tu trouves qu'une statue d'Harry Potter devrait être construite à Poudlard, qu'un jour férié devrait s'appeler Harry Potter, et qu'il devrait devenir ministre de la magie ! »**

 _Dennis Crivey aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Colin, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais je ne veux pas devenir ministre de la magie, je ne veux pas qu'un jour férié porte mon nom et je veux encore moins qu'une statue de se trouve à l'école !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est tellement facile de te vanner à partir de ce statut que je ne vais même pas le faire** **Harry Potter** **!**

 _Hermione J Granger et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci Drago Malefoy ! O_O, je suis un peu choqué, d'habitude tu adores jeter de l'huile sur le feu !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ouais c'est vrai** **Harry Potter** **! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Que quelqu'un m'aide, j'adorais être chiant moi !**

 _Harry Potter Blaise Zabini et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Oui moi aussi j'aimais bien, ça faisait moins peur ! LOL**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mais non, moi j'aime bien le nouveau Drago Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Severus Rogue : O_O**

 **Ron Weasley : O_O**

 **Drago Malefoy : Arrêtez avec ce smiley, il est beaucoup trop utilisé ! Puis Granger m'aime bien, pas la peine d'en faire un chaudron pour certains et pas la peine d'être jaloux pour d'autres !**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime : « Si toi aussi tu trouves que le monde ne tourne pas rond en ce moment ! » Enfin, moi je trouve que c'est surtout** **Hermione J Granger** **qui ne tourne pas ronde en ce moment !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je tourne très rond Ron !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Non, pas du tout ! Tu complimentes Rogue et Malefoy, tu discutes musique avec la fouine, tu blague avec lui et tu avoues que tu l'aimes bien ! En plus, je t'ai vu réviser avec lui à la bibliothèque !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Arrête ça, s'il n'y a plus de raison de le détester, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai jamais été borné moi !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est vrai que le pardon est une très grande qualité et je suis heureux qu'Hermione la possède. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème Ron ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me posait problèmes, je suis surpris, c'est tout !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne t'inquiètes pas Weasmoche, je ne suis pas obligé d'être sympa avec tout le monde, au pire, je peux continuer à te faire chier ?**

 **Ron Weasley : Non ça ira, merci la fouine !**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : Annonce à** **tous les professeurs** **et à** **tous les élèves** **! C'est avec une grande joie que je remarque que Facebook sorcier rapprochent les maisons et atténue les conflits, dans la plupart des cas. Pour aider ce phénomène, j'organise un bal vendredi prochain. Je vais faire un grand tirage au sort et ainsi désigner qui ira avec qui, ce ne sera pas à vous de choisir votre compagnon mais au hasard ! Le résultat sera affiché demain dans vos salles communes, bonne soirée jeune gens.**

 _Personne n'aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Encore une idée farfelue ! Ne vous amusez pas à mettre mon nom dans votre tirage au sort !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Severus Rogue vient de me rappeler un détail. LA PARTICIPATION DE TOUS LES ELEVES ET DE TOUS LES PROFFESSEURS EST OBBLIGATOIRE ! Chaque élève qui ne sera pas là écopera d'une retenue et chaque professeur… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais aux professeurs qui décideraient de ne pas venir mais croyez-moi, je trouverais !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7 – Quel animal es-tu ?**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Ron Weasley : Pansy Parkinson, parmi toutes les élèves sur qui j'aurais pu tomber, il fallait que ce soit sur elle ! Désespéré, va se pendre…**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Beh oui Weasmoche, il est évident que pour moi, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

 _Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** **Hermione J Granger** **, je viens de voir que tu devais y aller avec la fouine, on a qu'à échanger ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Désolé Ron mais si le directeur a fait un tirage au sort, il faut respecter la règle !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Merci Miss Granger, de plus, il est formellement interdit de changer les duos de la soirée, sous peine de retenue !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Moi je suis content, j'y vais avec** **Luna Lovegood** **!**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Moi avec** **Blaise Zabini** **, ça pourrait être pire !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Enchanté Weaslette !**

 **Harry Potter : Ouais, enfin, garde tes mains dans tes poches Zabini.**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Théo Nott : Moi ce ne serait pas de ses mains dont je me méfierais Potter ! MDR !**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Blaise Zabini : T'inquiètes Potter, je suis pas comme ça en plus, ta copine n'a d'yeux que pour toi !**

 **Gin' Weasley : C'est vrai chéri !**

* * *

 **Harry Potter est passé de célibataire à en couple : avec Gin' Weasley.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown et 152 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mon pauvre Harry, cette histoire de bal te tracasse beaucoup !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Rien à voir avec ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mais non !**

 _Gin' Weasley et Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Harry Potter a fait le test, quel animal serais-tu ? Il a obtenu le résultat « Le lion : Si tu étais un animal, tu serais un lion, à la fois fort et protecteur. »**_

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'était tellement prévisible !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Espérons que tu finiras mieux que Mufasa !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Depuis quand connais-tu les dessins animés moldu ?**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Depuis qu'** **Hermione J Granger** **essaie de m'ouvrir à la culture moldu. Je préfère le roi lion à la belle au bois dormant !**

 _Harry Potter et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je préfère oublier l'image d'un Drago Malefoy regardant la belle au bois dormant !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Drago Malefoy a fait le test, quel animal serais-tu ? Il a obtenu le résultat « Le serpent : Si tu étais un animal, tu serais un serpent, très difficile à cerner. »**_

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Là aussi, c'était tellement prévisible !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vas-y fais nous rire !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger vient de partager un statut sur la page de Poudlard.**

 _ **Hermione J Granger a fait le test, quel animal serais-tu ? Elle a obtenu le résultat « Le chat : Si tu étais un animal, tu serais un chat, douce et en même temps redoutable quand tu sors tes griffes. »**_

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est vrai que tu peux te montrer redoutable quand on t'énerve, ma joue se souvient encore du coup de poing que tu m'as mis en troisième année, chaton !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne t'en ai mis qu'un, or, tu en as mérité bien plus, alors ne te plaint pas ma petite vipère !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Avec tous les serpents qui s'offraient à toi, chaton, tu as choisie UNE vipère, tu aurais pu choisir UN boa, UN python, UN cobra… Tu es désespérante chaton !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui enfin, je comptais surtout te contrarier pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler chaton !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Echec total chaton !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione – Harry.**

 **Harry Potter : Mione, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, pourquoi ?**

 **Harry Potter : Que tu fasses la paix avec Malefoy, ok, mais là, vous commencez à vous donner des petits noms, vous sortez ensemble ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, mais ça te choquerait ?**

 **Harry Potter : Non, mais j'aimerais mieux l'apprendre par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, si ça vient à arriver, je t'en parlerais, promis.**

 **Harry Potter : Donc tu n'es pas contre l'idée !**

 **Hermione J Granger : …**

 **Harry Potter : Oh !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bonne nuit Harry.**

 **Harry Potter : Bonne nuit.**

* * *

 **Message privé Harry – Ginny.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Alors, elle sort avec Malefoy ?**

 **Harry Potter : Je ne peux pas te dire, si elle me confie des choses, c'est ma meilleure amie !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Donc, c'est qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose !**

 **Harry Potter : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Pff, tu es le pire petit ami du monde !**

 **Harry Potter : Je t'aime.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Je t'aime aussi 333**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Partie 8 – Le bal et les accrocs à Facebook**

 **Page de Poudlard.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la musique soit si top !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Miss Weasley, je vis avec mon temps, de ce fait, je suis allé sur la page que beaucoup d'étudiants affectionnent, celle des musiques moldus et j'ai pris les plus populaires.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley, Justin F.F et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Chers élèves, vous remarquerez que notre directeur et tous les professeurs, puisqu'on a été obligé de l'aider, se donnent vraiment du mal pour que vous appréciez cette fête, allant même jusqu'à écouter de la musique, qui n'est pas trop à notre goût !**

 _Severus Rogue, F. Flitwick, S. Trelawney (troisième œil) et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci, le bal est parfait !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** **Lavande Brown** **, j'imagine le professeur Rogue être obligé d'écouter toutes les musiques de Taylor Swift que tu as partagé !**

 _Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Oh non, maintenant je l'imagine en train de chanter blank space !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Riez jeune gens mais sachez que j'ai préféré m'occuper de la décoration plutôt que d'infliger à mes oreilles votre musique de décérébrés !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ne seriez-vous pas accrocs à cette technologie ? Alors qu'il y a un bal vous passez votre temps à discuter par Facebook, au lieu de vous parler directement !**

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Depuis que les ondes magiques ont été revues pour ne plus détraquer les portables, nous pouvons faire les deux ! Je danse, mais je réponds en même temps.**

 _Lavande Brown, Ron Weasley, Justin F.F et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : De plus, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer Albus, que vous-même vous servez de Facebook au lieu de profiter de la soirée !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Me voilà contaminé !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Une robe pour le bal, 150 gallions, une fleur pour ma cavalière, 85 mornilles mais voir le professeur Rogue faire danser le professeur Trelawney, ça n'a pas de prix !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **S. Trelawney (troisième œil) : Monsieur Potter, mon troisième œil me souffle que si vous continuez sur cette voie, je pourrais donner la première heure de colle de ma carrière !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pour une fois que votre troisième œil ne vous annonce pas ma mort, moi je dis que c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **S. Trelawney (troisième œil) : Mon troisième œil est perturbé par les hormones en ébullition des élèves, il sera en meilleur forme dès demain.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit des hormones des étudiants et pas de celles de votre cavalier ?**

 **Harry Potter : Là Ron, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu va avoir des problèmes !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Bravo Potter, vous deviez être un très bon élève en divination ! Votre troisième œil est en forme ! Monsieur Weasley, demain, 14 heures dans mon bureau pour deux heures de colles !**

 _S. Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass : Quelqu'un aurait vu ma sœur** **Astoria Greengrass** **? Je ne la vois pas dans la salle.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je crois qu'elle est partie, elle était jalouse de Granger.**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à la chercher ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Non, je suis occupée.**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Tu danses avec Weasmoche !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Il ne danse pas si mal finalement !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi une fille que je ne connais même pas serait jalouse de moi ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Parce que tu danses avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard chaton !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : J'ai fais ça ! Pourtant, je ne me souviens que d'avoir dansé avec toi, alors, il est où le plus beau mec de Poudlard ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oh le vent !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Depuis quand vous rigolez ensemble ? De moi en plus ?**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Elle dit quelque chose de drôle, je ris ! Puis si toi tu arrives à l'apprécier, je peux en faire autant, je suis moins obtuse que toi en général !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Est-ce que ce revirement de situation a à voir avec la langue de Weasley qui explorait tes amygdales il y a encore 5 minutes** **Pansy Parkinson** **?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Gin' Weasley : O_O**

 **Daphné Greengrass : O_O**

 **Drago Malefoy : Heureux d'être le seul à avoir vu ce spectacle écœurant !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : TG Malefoy !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O, depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Depuis que je me suis rendu à l'évidence, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi et finalement, je le digère bien !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Pff, Serpentard est tombé bien plus bas que les cachots !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et si tu allais jouer aux billes sur l'autoroute, morveuse !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Jouer où ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : L'autoroute, c'est une route où il y plein de voiture qui vont très vite.**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Voilà que Drago Malefoy se met à citer les moldus !**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Miss Greengrass, je vous demanderais de ne pas gâcher cette soirée avec vos remarques. Heureux de constater que ce bal resserre les liens au-delà de mes espérances !**

* * *

 **Message privé Drago – Hermione.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, merci.**

 **Drago Malefoy : ce fut un plaisir ! C'est fou quand même, de voir qu'on peut bien s'entendre tous les deux !**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est vrai que quand on réfléchit, les choses ont beaucoup changés depuis quelques temps !**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est vrai, tu regrettes ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Attends, laisse moi réfléchir 2 minutes… Hum… Avant, tu m'insulter, maintenant tu blagues avec moi… Non, je ne regrette pas )**

 **Drago Malefoy : Moi non plus je ne regrette pas, tu es plutôt sympa comme fille, à part quand tu te mets en tête de me faire voir des dessins animés de princesse !**

 **Hermione J Granger : J'essai de te rendre plus sympathique.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Bonne nuit chaton.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bonne nuit ma petite vipère !**

 **Drago Malefoy : …**


	9. Chapitre 9

Partie 9 – Couples étranges

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Ron Weasley : Voldemort ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se faire tuer, c'est sa faute, s'il avait eu un nez, il l'aurait sentit venir !**

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et 320 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : J'approuve Monsieur Weasley, le meilleur moyen d'aller de l'avant après pareils horreurs, c'est de faire de l'humour !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 320 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley vient de passer de célibataire à en couple avec** **Pansy Parkinson** **.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Eh bien Weasmoche, tu changes ton statut au bout d'un jour toi ?**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Pas le choix, Parkinson c'est emparé de mon Facebook pour le faire elle-même !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ?**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Mais non !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pour la journée, je vais arrêter de t'embêter, mon pauvre Weasley qui se fait mener à la baguette !**

 _Ron Weasley et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : TG** **Drago Malefoy** **!**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Drago Malefoy** **, au lieu d'emmerder Parkinson et Ron, ramène plutôt ta fraise à la bibliothèque en vitesse, ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je suis en route chaton, ne te mets pas en mode hippogriffe !**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Et après tu parles de moi ?** **Drago Malefoy** **…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Un jour, les femmes domineront le monde, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il y a l'intégral des frères Scott qui sort en DVD.**

 _Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Ron Weasley et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Finalement, t'ouvrir à la culture moldu n'était pas une si bonne idée !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : C'est un coffret collector qui sort ? Parce que moi, j'ai déjà l'intégral de la série, mais je pourrais le racheter s'il s'agissait d'un coffret collector ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quelqu'un explique à** **Lavande Brown** **?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Il n'y a aucune sortie de coffret pour les frères Scott aujourd'hui Lavande, il s'agissait juste d'une blague (débile) de Drago (débile aussi).**

 _Drago Malefoy et Lavande Brown aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : AH je me disais aussi !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Chaton, n'oublie pas que je suis à côté de toi en ce moment, donc ne me traites pas de débile !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Suis-je censé avoir peur ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Un peu quand même !**

 **Harry Potter a créé l'événement : Projection de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux, Samedi, à partir de 13 heures dans la grande salle.**

 _275 personnes y participent._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Monsieur Potter a fait la proposition et voyant comment la culture moldu contamine tout le monde, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et 202 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas : Ca va être épique mon précieux !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Heureux de votre enthousiasme, mais je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler « mon précieux » !**

 _Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas : Mais non Professeur** **Albus Dumbledore** **, « mon précieux » est une réplique assez culte du film, vous comprendrez quand vous l'aurez vu.**

 _Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Me voilà rassuré !**

 **Page des musiques Moldus.**

 **Drago Malefoy est en train d'écouter : Muse – Madness.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger est en train d'écouter : Britney Spears – Toxic.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Dois-je y voir un message personnel ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Dois-je te rappeler que ce que tu écris est visible par tous ?**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O, il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?**

 _Ron Weasley et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : MP** **Harry Potter** **.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Message privé Hermione – Drago.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu ne vas pas en parler à Potter !**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est mon meilleur ami ! En plus, tu ne lui aurais pas mis la puce à l'oreille si tu n'avais pas commenté ma musique !**

 **Drago Malefoy : On est ensemble alors ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne sais pas, on s'est juste embrassé mais j'avoue avoir envie de recommencer…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je suis à la bibliothèque ).**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'arrive.**

 **Message privé Harry – Hermione.**

 **Harry Potter : Alors ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : On s'est embrassé.**

 **Harry Potter : Quand ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tout à l'heure.**

 **Harry Potter : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, ça c'est surprenant !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Pas plus que Ron et Parkinson !**

 **Harry Potter : Ce n'est pas faux !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je t'avais promis de te dire s'il se passait quoi que ce soit mais j'aimerais que ça reste vraiment entre toi et moi.**

 **Harry Potter : Promis.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci, à plus tard.**

 **Harry Potter : A+++**


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse à Arcandix : Oui, les fameux surnom ! C'est depuis le test sur les animaux qui dorment en chacun ;) Pour moi, si vous prenez le temps de me laisser un commentaire, il est normal que j'en prenne aussi pour vous remercier de le faire :) Echange de bons procédé ! LOL. Merci, contente que ça te fasses rire.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je poste beaucoup moins souvent, les idées me viennent plus difficilement... Ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas me voir poster n chapitre par-ci par là. Je ferais de mon mieux ;)**

* * *

 **Partie 10 – Rapprochements suspect**

 **Page de Poudlard réservé aux professeurs.**

 **Minerva McGonagall : Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe avec les élèves en ce moment ?**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Un souci ?**

 **Minerva McGonagall : Non, justement ! Plus de disputes inter maison, plus de tension, aucun élève qui ne vient se plaindre.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, F. Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pomona Chourave : Oui, j'avais remarqué, ils s'entendent tous bien à présent !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, S. Vector et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, F. Flitwick et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Oui, c'est sur mais c'est suspect !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Chourave et F. Flitwick aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'est ce réseaux qui les a rapproché, ils ont découvert leurs point commun et ont oublié leurs différents, c'est magique.**

 _Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, F. Flitwick et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Non, pour le coup, ce n'est pas magique, n'oublions que ce réseaux nous vient des moldus, il a juste été reproduit pour nous, sorcier.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, S. Vector et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Je veux bien que les choses s'améliorent un peu mais là ! J'ai surpris Miss Granger en train d'embrasser Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Weasley ne se cache pas de sortir avec Miss Parkinson.**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Minerva, si vous vous lancez dans les potins, sachez aussi que Daphné Greengrass et Londubat semblent proche depuis le soir du bal, une de vos œuvres Albus !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : J'ai juste fais un petit sort pour bien assortir les couples, le sort n'agit pas sur les sentiments, il m'a juste indiqué les paires à former pour que tout ce passe bien.**

 **Severus Rogue : Et depuis quand votre carrière de directeur vous déplait ?**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Mais elle ne me déplait pas, j'adore mon métier !**

 **Severus Rogue : Ah, alors pourquoi vous lancer dans une carrière de mage matrimonial ?**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Il n'y a pas de mal à aider un peu l'amour à se frayer un chemin.**

 **Severus Rogue : Oui, enfin, vous avez aussi très bien calculé votre coup en forçant tout Poudlard à être amis entre eux !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je suis un génie !**

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Bien sympathique le premier épisode du seigneur des anneaux, mais il y a quand même des trucs qui m'échappe !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Quoi ?**

 **Harry Potter : Vous êtes à côté, pourquoi vous discutez sur Facebook ?**

 _Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Justin F.F et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pour faire parler les curieux !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Donc, je disais, qu'il y avait des trucs qui m'échappaient dans ce premier film. Je trouve bizarre que le Gandalf, qui sait commander à des genres de gros aigles, n'en demande pas plusieurs afin de voler jusqu'à la montagne pour jeter l'anneau !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ce serait trop facile !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : En fait, je pense que tout le monde c'est posé la question mais c'est un film, tais-toi et laisse toi porter par l'histoire !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Justin F.F et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Voilà, marathon seigneur des anneaux terminé !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley et 62 autres personnes aiment._

 **Drago Malefoy : Sympa même si je maintiens qu'ils se seraient moins fait chier en prenant des aigles !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Justin F.F et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu casses tout avec tes réflexions à deux noises !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Avoues que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : O_O**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Ron Weasley** **, arrêtes avec ces yeux choqué, tu sors avec Pansy !** **Drago Malefoy** **, qui te dit que je t'aime ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Même pas un peu ? Je suis canon, plutôt intelligent et en plus je suis riche, tu es obligé de m'aimer un tout petit peu avec tout ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Alors, pour le fait que tu sois canon, je te rappel que la beauté est subjective, donc je ne suis pas forcé de te trouver beau, ensuite, c'est toi qui dis que tu es intelligent, moi je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pour la richesse, je ne suis pas vénale, du coup…**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu es folle de moi, inutile de nier ! Puis tu mens, je sais que tu me trouves beau )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal !**

 _Parvati Patil aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ah, tu vois !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu n'as qu'à aller voir chez Lavande si j'y suis !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Allez chaton, fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffes, je rigole avec toi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mais moi aussi** **et arrêtes avec ce surnom débile, tu m'énerves !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley : Réunion de fille samedi pendant la sortie de pré au lard, qui est partante ? Hermione tu n'as pas le choix )**

 _Hermione J Granger, Lavande Brown, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : J'y serais alors !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Présente.**

 _Gin' Weasley et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : On peut venir Daphné et moi ?**

 _Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Vous êtes des filles ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oui, aux dernières nouvelles.**

 _Hermione J Granger et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Dans ce cas, vous êtes les bienvenues )**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Parvati Patil : Padma, Lavande et moi, on sera là !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je peux venir ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Seulement si tu te maquilles !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est de la discrimination sexuelle !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Warning** **Drago Malefoy** **, tu t'engages dans un sujet glissant, ne parles pas de discrimination, s'il te plait !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Rien à voir Granger, puis combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je m'excuse ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, passons, non aucun garçon n'est admis, c'est une sortie entre FILLES !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne me cries pas dessus en MAJUSCULE !**

 **Hermione J Granger : JE CRIS SI JE VEUX !**

 **Harry Potter : Oula, ne vous disputez pas !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Tu parles, je les vois, ils sont en train de se bécoter dans la bibliothèque !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci** **Gin' Weasley** **, pour le respect de la vie privée, on repassera !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Si tu veux que ta vie privée reste privée, sois plus discrète ).**


	11. Partie 11

**Partie 11 - La guerre des sexes**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Gin' Weasley : Trop bonne journée avec vous les filles, à refaire un de ces quatre !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Hermione J Granger et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci de nous avoir accepté Daphné et moi. Trop d'accord avec toi** **Gin' Weasley** **, très bonne journée !**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu pouvais être si drôle** **Pansy Parkinson** **, tu m'as trop fais délirer quand tu as sortit « Le jour où on fera danser les couillons... Tu ne feras pas parti de l'orchestre ! »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Le plus drôle, c'est surtout le temps que Ron a mis pour comprendre !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Le plus drôle c'est qu'on a quand même réussis à s'incruster !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Vous nous faisiez pitié !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je te préférais avant !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Moi je te préfère maintenant !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy a créé la page Battle Hommes / Femmes.**

 **Page ouverte à tous.**

 **Drago Malefoy :** **Pansy Parkinson** **, puisque j'ai décidé de faire de la solidarité masculine avec ce pauvre Weasmoche que tu malmène et que tu as l'air doué pour les citations et blagues en tout genre, je te propose un petit défi. Ou plus généralement, un petit défi homme contre femme, ça te tente ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Comme tu voudras !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : L'intention est bonne la fouine mais Weasmoche, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Echange de bon procédé, arrête de m'appeler la fouine et j'arrêterais de t'appeler Weasmoche.**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Bon, je commence ! «** **Tu as entendu parler du gars qui a finalement réussi à comprendre les femmes? Il est mort de rire avant de pouvoir le raconter à quelqu'un ! »**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Pas mal !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Comment appelle-t-on un homme intelligent, sensible et beau ? Une rumeur. »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : MDR !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : «** **Les femmes partagent nos peines, doublent nos malheurs et triplent nos dépenses ! »**

 _Harry Potter, Théo Nott, Justin F.F et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pff !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Quelle est la différence entre un homme et une calculatrice? On peut compter sur une calculatrice. »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Au lieu de compter les points, vous pourriez trouver des idées tous !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : «** **Le seul qui puisse avoir le dernier mot avec une femme... c'est l'écho ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Professeur !**

 **Minerva McGonagall : Albus, vous n'avez pas honte de prendre part à ce jeu ?**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ce n'est que de l'humour Minerva, détendez-vous !**

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall : «** **Quelle est la différence entre un homme et une grenouille ? Le «gre». »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Gin' Weasley et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bien jouée Professeur !**

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pff !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : «** **Comment faut-il faire pour épouser une femme jeune, belle et intelligente ?  
Faut se marie trois fois »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ernie Macmillan, Théo Nott et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Je serais laquelle des trois ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Toi tu es l'exception, tu es les trois en même temps !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Bien joué, je t'aime !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je t'aime aussi.**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne polluez pas cette page avec vos roucoulades, c'est la guerre ici !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : « Qu'est-ce qui fait que tous les hommes sont beaux ? L'obscurité. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley, Cho Chang et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bien joué mon chat, mais je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pour citer Harry, je dirais que toi, tu es l'exception** **Drago Malefoy** **, tu es beau de jour comme de nuit.**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O, j'ai dû relire plusieurs fois pour être sur que je ne me trompais pas ! Tu m'as bien fais un compliment ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, c'est ce que je viens de faire mais je ne t'en fais pas souvent parce que tu as déjà les chevilles qui enfle, si en plus je te complimente trop, tu n'arriveras bientôt plus à marcher !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : Pour clore ce débat pour ce soir, je dirais que les hommes et les femmes sont complémentaires, l'un sans l'autre, nous n'existerions plus !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 40 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Bien parlé Albus.**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Astoria Greengrass et Daphné Greengrass.**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Tu as vraiment passé l'après-midi avec Granger et Weaslette ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui.**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Alors, là sang-de-bourbe sort vraiment avec Drago ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Parce que tu en doutes encore ?**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Non, mais je veux dire, est-ce que c'est sérieux ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Je n'en sais rien, mais est-ce que tu as beaucoup vu Drago s'affichait avec une fille ? Non, donc s'il le fait avec Hermione, je suppose que c'est parce que c'est plus sérieux que ses histoires habituelles.**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Mais papa m'a dit que tout avait été arrangé avec Lucius Malefoy et que je l'épouserais après mes études.**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Depuis, les choses ont changés et je doute que Drago laisse son père régir sa vie !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : On verra bien !**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Au lieu de faire des histoires, tu devrais essayer de t'intégrer, de te faire des amis. Hermione est très appréciable.**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, voilà, je mets la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Jalousie**

 **Pansy parkinson a créée la page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson a invitée Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes à rejoindre cette page.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Voilà les filles (** **Daphné Greengrass** **,** **Hermione J Granger** **,** **Gin' Weasley** **,** **Luna** **Lovegood** **), vous m'avez tellement tanné pour que je créée cette page, que j'ai décidé de le faire, pour avoir la paix )**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Ah, enfin tu nous écoutes !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oui, mais je ferais que des blagues neutres, je garde mais blagues féministe pour l'autre page, au cas où Drago ait envie de remettre ça ! Il n'y a que nous, je ne vais pas inspirer tout Poudlard, dans 6 mois vous aurez tous la meilleure répartie de l'école, enfin, après moi, on ne dépasse pas le maître !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'ai déjà la meilleure répartie de l'école ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à souligner que j'ai compté les « j'aime » des blagues homme / femme et que nous gagnons = 97 à 96 !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : D'un petit « j'aime » ! En plus, on ne savait même pas que tu allais nous départager comme ça, sinon, on aurait fait autrement !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Il n'y a pas de petites victoires, juste de grosses mauvaises perdantes !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : La revanche fera très mal !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : "Ce mec est si con, que quand, par miracle, il dit quelque chose d'intelligent, il se retourne pour vérifier si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé ! "**

 **Je précise que je ne vise personne en particulier )**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu me l'avais déjà faite, et cette fois là, tu parlais de Goyle… Ou de Crabbe, me souviens plus !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : L'un ou l'autre, c'est du pareil au même, ça va bien au deux !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : XD**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : Vu que je trouve ma première blague amusante mais pas au top, j'en mais une seconde ! Celle là aussi, je la trouve amusante mais pas au top, du coup, deux au lieu d'une )**

 **"Toutes les potions sont comestibles, seulement, certaines ne le sont qu'une seule fois !"**

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Nev' Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Il faudra la sortir au professeur Rogue !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu gagneras toute mon estime si tu as le courage de le faire !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne le tente pas, il en serait capable, seulement c'est à Gryffondor qu'on va enlever des points après !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Justement !**

* * *

 **Message privé Lavande – Hermione**

 **Lavande Brown : Salut Hermione, j'ai plusieurs services à te demander.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Salut, dis toujours.**

 **Lavande Brown : En fait, Parvati et moi, on s'est proposé auprès du professeur Trelawney pour la relooker et elle a finit par accepter, seulement, ni moi, ni Parvati, n'avons le même talent que toi en métamorphose.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je sais qu'il y a du boulot avec Trelawney, mais je ne pense pas que la métamorphose soit la solution ! Quoi que…**

 **Lavande Brown : Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour elle la métamorphose, c'est pour ces (horribles) lunettes !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ah, ok, je passerais cette après-midi pour le faire, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.**

 **Lavande Brown : Ce n'est pas tout.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Quoi ?**

 **Lavande Brown : Je sais faire les sortilèges de lissage capillaire, mais apparemment, ils ne sont pas assez puissant pour ses cheveux, tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : En gros, tu proposes un relooking, mais c'est moi qui fais tout le travail ! Puis qui te dit que sortilèges capillaires seront meilleurs que les tiens ?**

 **Lavande Brown : Oui, en fait, pour le relooking, je n'avais pas vu toute la difficulté. Pour ce qui est de tes sortilèges capillaires, je sais que tu as déjà réussis à lisser tes propres cheveux… Donc !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, je viendrais et je vais oublier le sous-entendu sur mes cheveux !**

 **Lavande Brown : Merci tu es trop sympa !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Sympa c'est mon deuxième prénom. Mais je te préviens, si Trelawney s'amuse à sous-entendre que je suis nul en divination ou qu'elle commence à faire des prédictions, je lui brûle sa tignasse !**

 **Lavande Brown : O_O**

 **Hermione J Granger : -_O**

* * *

 **Groupe de la maison Serpentard**

 **Astoria Greengrass :** **Pansy Parkinson** **, depuis quand tu créée des pages ouvertes aux Gryffondor et pas à nous ?**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Elle n'est pas ouverte aux Gryffondor, seulement à quelques-uns.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Ca ne change pas, pourquoi on n'est pas invité ?**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Parce que cette page est la suite d'un délire que je n'ai pas eu avec toi, mais avec eux et que je les aime bien et que toi, tu les détestes !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Genre, maintenant tu sors avec un Weasley, tu traines avec sa sœur et leur sang-de-bourbe de compagnie !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Sa suffit Asto, tu deviens ridicule !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si tu veux faire ta crise de jalousie parce que tes copines te lâchent, laisse Granger en dehors de ça et surveilles tes paroles !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Daphné, je ne te reconnais plus ! Et toi Drago, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me reprennes parce que j'ai utilisé sang-de-bourbe, tu ne l'appelais que comme ça avant !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Les temps changent, les gens évoluent et d'autres, comme toi, reste sur place. J'ai appris que tu avais un faible, c'est peut-être ça qui te rend mesquine, mais rentre toi bien dans la tête que maintenant, je sors avec Granger et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer dans l'immédiat !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy est passé de célibataire à en couple avec Hermione J Granger.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : En quel honneur tu as mis ça sur Facebook ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je te raconterais tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Il y en a qui n'ont pas hontes !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

* * *

 **Messages privés Drago – Daphné**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je sais que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ta petit sœur, mais essais de la calmer parce que je risque de perdre patience et tu me connais dans ces cas là !**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui, je sais, merci de ne pas encore lu en avoir mis une !**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est une gamine, je ne lèverais jamais la main, puis même si elle avait notre âge, elle resterait une fille ! Non, je parlais plutôt d'être désagréable, je contrôle encore mes paroles mais j'arrive à bout de patience, de plus, Hermione commence à l'avoir dans son collimateur et ce sont toutes les deux des filles, donc elle ne verra aucun problème à lui tomber dessus.**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui, je sais, Mione m'en a déjà parlé, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Mione ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui, c'est comme ça que l'appelle Ginny !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Sympa !**

 **Daphné Greengrass : -_O**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, savoir ce qui vous fait rire me donne des idées sur ce que je peux mettre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Nouveau venu**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Des fois, il vaut mieux ne rien dire et passer pour un con que de l'ouvrir et ne laisser aucun doute à ce sujet. »**

 _Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Tout à fait d'accord !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Moi ça m'a fait rire, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut toujours laisser exprimer ce qu'on a à l'intérieur et si ce n'est que de la bêtise… Eh bien c'est dommage, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : C'est pas faux, vu comme ça !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Je t'adore Lovegood, mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'être normal, une fois dans ta vie ?**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Oui, et ça a été les 2 pires minutes de ma vie !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : XD.**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Mais je te mets au défi** **Blaise Zabini** **, soit fantaisiste pour une seule journée !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Passe la journée avec moi et essaie d'ouvrir ton esprit.**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Pourquoi pas, on verra bien !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Adieu Blaise Zabini, à son retour, il ne sera plus jamais le même !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Severus Rogue : Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? Question que j'avais posée à Potter lors de sa première année. Son absence de réponse m'avait fait penser qu'il serait l'élève le plus stupide de toute ma carrière mais rassurez-vous Harry Potter, un première année vous a surpassé ! Quand j'ai posé cette question, il m'a répondu « La différence, c'est que l'un s'appel le napel et l'autre… Eh bien, il s'appel le tue-loup ! »**

 _S. Trelawney (troisième œil), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Puis pour ma défense, vous m'avez agressé dès le premier jour, tout le monde n'apprend pas par cœur ses ouvrages dès le premier jour !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : C'est pas faux !**

 _S. Trelawney (troisième œil) et Harry Potter aiment ça._

* * *

 **Dobby elfe libre a rejoint Facebook sorcier et est devenu amis avec tout Poudlard.**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Dobby est tellement content de retrouver son ami Harry Potter sur Facebook.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Salut Dobby, content que tu sois là !**

 _Dobby l'elfe libre aime ça._

* * *

 **Dobby l'elfe libre aime : « Si toi aussi tu trouves qu'une statue d'Harry Potter devrait être construite à Poudlard, qu'un jour férié devrait s'appeler Harry Potter, et qu'il devrait devenir ministre de la magie ! »**

 _Colin Crivey aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Oh non Dobby, pourquoi tu as ressortis la vieille publication de Colin, plus personne n'en parlait !**

 _Colin Crivey et Dobby l'elfe libre aiment ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Pardon Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby peut l'effacer et écouter la musique des fantômes jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saignent, pour se punir d'avoir contrarié Harry Potter.**

 **Harry Potter : Non Dobby, je rigolais, si tu aimes cette publication, tu en as le droit !**

 _Dobby l'elfe libre aime ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Dobby aime vraiment cette publication et pense que son ami Harry Potter devrait être un peu moins modeste. Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby, ses amis et le monde des sorciers, le monde entier même !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Dobby, mon ancien elfe ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Lui-même Drago Malefoy.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?**

 _Dobby l'elfe libre aime ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Non Harry Potter Monsieur, je me cachais à chaque fois qu'il y venait.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : Annonce à tous les élèves et Professeurs de Poudlard. Un bal costumé sera organisé pour le soir d'Halloween et tout le monde doit y participer et se déguiser. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le choix de votre cavalier/cavalière sera libre.**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Justin F.F et 153 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Encore un bal ?**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Oui très cher, et n'oubliez pas, COSTUMES OBLIGATOIRE !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Voyez le bon côté des choses Professeur Rogue, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'effort à faire si vous décidez de vous déguiser en chauve souris !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Bravo Potter, vous venez de gagner deux heures de retenus !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Si on ne peut plus rendre service en aidant un Professeur à se trouver un déguisement !**

* * *

 **Message Privé Hermione – Drago.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu m'accompagne au bal ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, j'y vais avec McLaggen.**

 **Drago Malefoy : QUOI ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Qui crie en MAJUSCULE maintenant ? )**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'était une blague, c'est ça ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, c'était une blague, bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi !**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'aime mieux ça ! Alors, tu comptes prendre quoi comme déguisement ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas en diablesse !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Parfait, alors moi, je viendrais en ange !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, alors on fait comme ça !**

* * *

 **Message Privé Daphné – Neville**

 **Neville Londubat : Tu as vu, il y a un bal pour Halloween !**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, il faudrait que je sois enfermé dans la chambre des secrets depuis deux heures pour ne pas être au courant XD**

 **Neville Londubat : C'est cool, non ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui, c'est cool.**

 **Neville Londubat : Bon, à +++**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Neville Londubat, je parie que tu voulais m'y inviter mais que tu n'oses pas, je me trompe ?**

 **Neville Londubat : Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?**

 **Neville Londubat :** **, Oui, avec plaisir.**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Parfait, je m'occupe de ton déguisement et du mien )**

 **Neville Londubat : Euhhhh, tu es sûr ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Fais-moi confiance, tu seras à tomber.**

 **Neville Londubat : Ai-je le choix ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Non, pas vraiment ).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Pris sur le fait**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Si parfois tu te sens petit, inutile, démoralisé ou dépressif n'oubli jamais que tu as été un jour le spermatozoïde le plus rapide de la bande…! »**

 _Blaise Zabini, Nev' Londubat, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pas mal, puis en plus, ça marche avec tout le monde !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : C'est vrai !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, enfin, j'espère que ça ne restera pas votre plus grande réussite !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Fallait vraiment que tu casses l'ambiance ! ;)**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je m'ennui, je fais ce que je peux pour m'occuper !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Luna – Blaise**

 **Blaise Zabini : Salut la lune.**

 **Luna Lovegood : Salut la terre !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je me demandais si ça te dirais de m'accompagner à ce bal ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Pourquoi ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Parce que j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi XD !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Ah, ok, oui, si tu veux.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Cache ta joie !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Non, c'est juste que quand on a passé la journée ensemble, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu t'amusais.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans ton délire, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne l'apprécie pas ou que je ne t'apprécie pas toi ! Mais ton délire, tu es la seule à qui il va bien ! Je ne te vois pas autrement.**

 **Luna Lovegood : C'est une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on m'ait dite !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Bon, trêve de sentimentalisme, tu te déguise en quoi ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Alice, d'Alice au pays des merveilles.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Un personnage qui te va à merveille !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Merci )**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je serais le chapelier toqué alors !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Cool !**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard réservé aux élèves**

 **Lavande Brown : J'ai un scoop !**

 _Padma Patil aime ça._

 **Parvati Patil : Non, c'est moi qui a un scoop !**

 _Padma Patil aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Hier, j'ai vu le professeur Rogue monter dans la tour de divination juste après le repas !**

 _Padma Patil aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Maintenant qu'elle ne ressemble plus à une chouette, ça semble beaucoup moins surprenant, par contre, lui, il ressemble toujours à une chauve souris !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : 3 heures de colle, demain soir Monsieur Weasley !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Très drôle Harry !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Allumez votre cerveau, si tant est que vous en ayez un et essayez de vous souvenir où se trouve Potter en cet instant.**

 **Ron Weasley : Professeur Rogue ?**

 **Harry Potter : Lui-même ! Le téléphone de Monsieur Potter a sonné alors qu'il était en retenu, du coup, je le lui ai confisqué !**

 **Ron Weasley : Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me coller pour ce qu'on publie sur cette page, elle nous est réservée.**

 **Harry Potter : Dans ce cas, je vous colle pour avoir baillé en cours.**

 **Ron Weasley : Je n'ai pas baillé !**

 **Harry Potter : Prouvez-le !**

 **Ron Weasley : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : Miss Brown, pour vous mêler de la vie privée des autres, vous aurez aussi une retenue, 2 heures, samedi.**

* * *

 **Message privé Pansy – Ron.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : J'ai eu une idée pour le bal.**

 **Ron Weasley : Quoi ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je voulais me déguiser en fée clochette, tu pourrais te déguiser en Peter Pan ?**

 **Ron Weasley : Comme tu veux…**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Ron Weasley : T'as pas suivi ? Je me suis fais collé, encore, par Rogue.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ne t'inquiète pas, si les choses continue comme ça, dans peu de temps il ne voudra plus passer ses soirées et ses week-ends en retenu avec les élèves ;)**

 **Ron Weasley : Tu sais quelque chose ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je ne sais rien de concret mais je l'ai entendu chantonner en passant devant son bureau. Tu imagines ! Severus Rogue, en train de chantonner !**

 **Ron Weasley : Ca au moins c'est un scoop ! Mais je préfère ne pas imaginer :)**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard réservé aux élèves**

 **Harry Potter : J'ai enfin récupéré mon téléphone, détendez-vous ;)**

 _Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Fais chier, en plus, il y avait entraînement de quidditch demain soir !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je le décale à après demain, pas de soucis.**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Merci vieux.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si tu n'es pas doué, un entrainement de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grosse différence !**

 **Ron Weasley : TG la fouine !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago – Hermione**

 **Hermione J Granger : Franchement, tu étais obligé de rabaisser Ron ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Vieux réflexes, puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec toi que je vis dans le monde des bisounours ! Potter passe encore, mais je n'aime toujours pas Weasmoche ! Je le tolère mais ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser de temps en temps !**

 **Hermione J Granger : XI**

 **Drago Malefoy : En plus, il aurait pu le prendre à la rigolade ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de taquiner Potter mais ça ne l'empêche d'entrer dans le jeu, on en rigole maintenant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Weasmoche prend tout mal.**

 **Hermione J Granger : N'en parlons plus.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ok.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu fais quoi là ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je pense à toi.**

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Le romantisme ne te va pas trop ;)**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ce n'était pas romantique, c'était sincère.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu me rejoins dans la salle sur demande ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Dans 30 minutes, je termine un devoir.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu me voles mes répliques !**

 **Drago Malefoy : :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Petite précision : Dans ma tête, je m'étais dis que** **tous les sorciers s'ouvraient à la culture moldu, comme Drago qui la découvre avec Hermione. Or, à part pour Drago, je n'ai jamais rien écrit sur ce phénomène et vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, il s'agit d'un oubli, parfois ce que je pense et ce que j'écris ce mélange et ça mène à ce genre d'incohérence. Donc voilà qui explique comment, par exemple, Pansy Parkinson, sang-pur, connait Clochette.**

 **Merci ElwynCloud de me l'avoir fais remarquer ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Changement de programme**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Quand je vois la tête horribles de certains à longueur d'année et que je vois ces mêmes personnes porter un masque le jour d'Halloween, je regrette juste que la norme ne soit pas de le porter chaque jour de l'année, ils font tellement plus peur au naturel que ce serait beaucoup plus logique ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mouahahaha, Ce serait tellement mon genre de sortir ce genre de truc, je suis fan !**

 _Hermine J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non mon ange, aujourd'hui, tu es… eh bien… Un ange, du coup, tu dois être gentil avec tout le monde !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Voilà, j'allais reprocher à Malefoy le fait qu'un ange, ça ne faisait pas peur mais Hermione, tu viens de montrer que son déguisement reste effrayant car un Drago Malefoy gentil, ça me terrorise !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Juste en passant, parce que le sujet dévie, j'ai adoré ta blague Pansy, comme toujours !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je sais Potter, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, demain, tout sera revenu à la normale !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione – Pansy**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Attention, je viens de voir passer Astoria, je pense qu'elle a dû apprendre en quoi toi et Drago vous étiez déguisé, du coup, elle aussi a décidé de se déguiser en diablesse et plutôt sexy, du genre, trop… Tu vois ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, en mode pouf quoi ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ravie qu'on se comprenne ! )**

 **Hermione J Granger : )**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ca ne t'énerve pas ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, j'ai mon plan de secours !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Sacrée Granger !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Toujours… Merci pour l'info.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je dois avouer qu'à une certaine période, son idée m'aurait fait rire, j'aurais été la première à l'encourager, maintenant je trouve juste ça pathétique, c'est normal tu crois ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Miss Parkinson deviens quelqu'un d'aimable !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ronald a une trop mauvaise influence sur moi !**

 **Hermione J Granger : )**

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione – Drago**

 **Hermione J Granger : Changement de plan, rejoins moi dans la salle de bain des préfets avec un de tes costumes d'homme d'affaire et une chemise blanche, prends en un que tu n'aimes pas trop, ce sera la dernière fois que tu le mettras !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi, tu veux me le déchirer en me l'enlevant, mon chat ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Pervers, non, on change les costumes, ton Astoria a copié mon déguisement, avec moins de tissus.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Elle ne t'arrivera quand même pas à la cheville !**

 **Hermione J Granger : 3 Je ne compte quand même pas avoir le même déguisement qu'elle. Si elle veut me faire rager, elle va vite découvrir que j'ai de la ressource !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Miss Hermione « la vaillante » Granger…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Allais, fait vite, on a plus beaucoup de temps !**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'arrive chaton.**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Annonce à tous les élèves, en fin de soirée, des trophées seront remis pour récompenser les plus beaux déguisements de la soirée dans divers catégories, je vous les énoncerais plus bas… Pour la première année, nous lançons les « Poudlard Halloween Awards », en espérant inaugurer cette année une tradition qui aura lieu chaque année ! Les votes se feront sur Facebook, je créerais une catégorie et chaque élève voulant s'y présenter devra mettre son nom en commentaire, celui qui récoltera le plus de j'aime gagnera l'Awards dans sa catégorie. Celui qui gagne ne peut pourra pas se présenter à la catégorie suivante.**

 **Les catégories dans l'ordre :**

 **« Déguisement le plus effrayant » (celui qui fait le plus froid dans le dos)**

 **« Déguisement le plus fidèle à celui qui le porte » (celui qui colle à la personnalité de l'élève)**

 **« Couple de déguisement le mieux assortis » (Cela parait évident, mais il faudra deux noms dans cette catégorie !)**

 **« Déguisement le plus réussis » (Selon vos critères, le détail qui fait la différence)**

 **« Déguisement le plus improbable » (Pas tellement besoin d'explication…)**

 **« Le déguisement préféré » (seule exception à la règle d'une seule présentation, puisque pour cette récompense, il n'y aura que le nom des gagnants des précédentes catégories).**

 **Voilà, première catégorie à 20 heures, chaque catégorie durera une heure, le premier quart d'heure sera pour que les participants inscrivent leurs noms, plus 3 quarts d'heure pour voter. Préparez-vous bien jeunes gens !**

 _Théo Nott, Lavande Brown, Harry Potter et 201 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt ? J'aurais mis plus de soin dans mon déguisement !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, Justin F.F et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Brown, il s'agit d'un concours a** **mical dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Cho Chang et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Rogue – Trelawney**

 **Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) : Severus, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis en quoi vous comptiez vous déguiser ?**

 **Severus Rogue : En moi-même !**

 **Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) : Mais, ça ne fait pas peur ?!**

 **Severus Rogue : A vous peut-être pas, mais aux élèves, si !**

 **Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) : XI**

 **Severus Rogue : Et vous très chère ?**

 **Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) : En sorcière.**

 **Severus Rogue : ?**

 **Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) : En sorcière vu par les moldus.**

 **Severus Rogue : XI**

* * *

 **Message privé Neville – Daphné**

 **Nev' Londubat : C'est quoi ce déguisement de pirate crasseux qu'Hermione vient de me passer ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : C'est Jack Sparrow XI**

 **Nev' Londubat : Jack qui ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : C'est un film qu'Hermione nous a montré la dernière fois, Jack Sparrow est très en vogue chez les moldus.**

 **Nev' Londubat : Et toi, tu viens en quoi ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Elizabeth Swan.**

 **Nev' Londubat : Elizabeth qui ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Elle fait partie du même film, on serra assortie.**

 **Nev' Londubat : Je pensais que tu viendrais me donner mon costume toi-même…**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Je peux pas, je dois me préparer, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fais passer à Hermione, on se voit à 18 heures dans le hall ?**

 **Nev' Londubat : A toute…**

 **Daphné Greengrass : A+++**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alors je vous prévient, ça va être beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, car il y a avant le chapitre des descriptions et informations. bizzz à toutes !**

* * *

 **Petite description de certains déguisements**

 **Hermione** porte une robe longue, blanche et vaporeuse, faisant un peu esprit, elle a pâlit son teint, ses cheveux sont lâchés, ses boucles soyeuses. Elle tient un cœur (en verre) dans sa main, elle a du sang (peinture spéciale très réaliste) sur son décolleté, et sur la main tenant le cœur, à cet endroit le sang part de sa main jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras. Son déguisement est assorti à celui de Drago car c'est censément son cœur qu'elle tient dans la main.

 **Drago** porte un smoking, déchiré par endroit, Hermione lui a bleuit les lèvres, pour donner une impression de mort. Il porte le même sang qu'Hermione, un peu partout sur sa chemise et ses mains mais surtout au niveau de sa poitrine d'où Hermione est censé avoir arraché le cœur. Les talents d'Hermione et sa passion du détail font que les deux déguisements sont très soigné et très convaincants.

 **Harry** porte un costume de vampire, style Dracula, il a pâlit son teint, il a du faux sang autour de la bouche, Ginny lui a vraiment fais pousser les dents, malgré ses protestations.

 **Ginny** porte une robe une robe style 12ème siècle, elle a pâlit son teint, du faux sang se trouve sur sa gorge et donne une impression de ruissèlement jusqu'à sa poitrine. En fait, elle se mettait le sang le long de la gorge mais elle a eu la main trop lourde, le résultat lui plut donc elle laissa ainsi.

 **Daphné et Neville** , ont vraiment copié les costumes de Swann (la robe qu'offre Barbossa) et Sparrow dans pirates des caraïbes.

 **Pansy et Ron** , pour eux aussi, ils collent vraiment aux clochettes et Peter Pan du dessin animé Disney, Pansy s'est même magiquement teinte en blonde.

 **Luna** là aussi, elle a vraiment tenu à s'approcher au maximum du dessin animé Disney, même si elle a conservé ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et son collier en bouchon de bièraubeurre.

 **Zabini** ne s'est pas maquillé, il porte juste un chapeau haut de forme avec la même étiquette que le chapelier fou et les vêtements se rapprochent plus du chapelier toqué campé par Johnny Depp.

 **Astoria Greengrass** porte une jupe noire avec un bustier rouge, la jupe est très courte, le bustier très plongeant. Des cuissardes en cuir montant jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux lisses et lâchés retenu par un serre-tête avec deux petites cornes. Elle tient une fourche en métal rouge. Sexy bien que trop vulgaire, beaucoup de regard se retournent sur son passage, car même si elle est détestable, elle reste très belle. Seulement le seul regard qu'elle cherche ne vient pas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour les descriptions des personnages principaux, je vous laisse imaginé les autres, je vais lister ceux que j'ai trouvé mais sans entrer dans les détails.**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley** : En détraqueur, il porte une robe trop grande pour lui, usée et il est cagoulé.

 **Ernie Macmillan** : Loup garou.

 **Cho Chang** : En Mulan, là aussi, je ne me suis pas foulé !

 **Lavande Brown** : En princesse, en fait, elle porte une robe de bal et une couronne.

 **Parvati Patil** : Minnie.

 **Padma Patil** : Saraswati, déesse de l'intelligence, de l'écriture et des sciences, McGonagall l'a aidé pour qu'elle ait provisoirement quatre bras au lieu de deux, même si les deux faux bras sont très vrai, elle ne peut pas s'en servir… Ne faut pas pousser !

 **Millicent Bulstrode** : En harpie.

 **Dean Thomas** : Mickey.

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Lui aussi avait parié sur Poufsouffle contre Dean Thomas, du coup, c'est lui qui se retrouve en lapin.

 **Théo Nott** : Etant fan de Mercredi dans la famille Adams lorsqu'elle vient sans être déguisé, déclarant à je ne sais plus qui qu'elle est un tueur psychopathe et qu'elle ressemble n'importe qui, je voulais que l'un des personnages fassent la blague, c'est tombé sur Nott.

 **Colin Crivey** : En hobbit, vu que beaucoup le charrie sur sa petite taille.

 **Dennis Crivey** : En fille, il avait parié sur la victoire de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle avec son frère et c'est Colin qui a gagné en pariant sur Serdaigle.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : En pirate, mais plus conventionnel que Neville, il avait Fumseck sur l'épaule au lieu de l'habituel perroquet. Il portait un cache œil.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : En cadavre, elle s'est pâlît pour faire plus vrai que nature. (En fait, je séchais un peu sur son cas !)

 **Severus Rogue** : En lui-même, mais il n'a pas eu l'idée de Nott pour le tueur psychopathe, n'ayant jamais vu la famille Adams.

 **Sybille Trelawney** : Dit dans le précédent chapitre, en sorcière version moldue, fausse verrue, nez crochu…

 **Filius Flitwick** : Farfadet, oui, peu chère, mon imagination n'est pas allée bien loin avec notre petit professeur adoré !

 **Pomona Chourave** : En arbuste, non sans rire, plus vrai que nature, avec les feuilles et tout…

 **Pomfresh** : Elle fait aussi partie des personnes qui ont désespéré Dumbledore, au même titre que Rogue ou Nott, car elle est venue… en infirmière !

 **Place au chapitre maintenant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Poudlard Halloween Awards**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore :** **« Déguisement le plus effrayant » (celui qui fait le plus froid dans le dos)**

 **Rappel des règles, dans un premier temps, seulement le nom de ceux qui se présentent accompagné de quelques mots afin de présenter et défendre son déguisement, ensuite, après mon signal, les élèves pourront voter, ceux qui se présentent non pas le droit de voter dans la catégorie, les professeur ont le droit de voter, chaque élève doit se présenter de lui-même ou au pire, il n'y a que sa paire qui puissent présenter un élève contre son gré, ceux que je surprends à troubler le bon déroulement du concours en mettant des commentaires mal placés seront collés, les discussions sont autorisé après l'annonce des résultats, voilà, c'est parti !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Justin F.F et 210 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott : Théodore Nott, Je suis déguisé en tueur Psychopathe, de ce fait, je ressemble à n'importe qui.**

 _Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan, Severus Rogue et 26 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy : Hermione Granger, elle tient le cœur qu'elle vient de m'arracher (pour de faux hein !) dans sa main, du sang partout sur sa robe blanche, jusqu'au poignet de la main qui tient mon cœur moi je trouve son déguisement effrayant et très bien réalisé.**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Justin F.F : Justin Finch-Fletchley, Je suis déguisé en détraqueur.**

 _Terry Booth, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Millicent Bulstrode, déguisée en Harpie.**

 _Astoria Greengrass, M. Flint, F. Flitwick et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les présentations sont terminés, veuillez voter pour l'un des quatre.**

 _Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan et 120 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley gagne la première catégorie avec son déguisement de détraqueur, ma foi, très convaincant !**

 _Justin F.F, Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood et 160 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu aurais pu me demander avant de me présenter Drago Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu aurais refusé, mais tu as vu, tu as failli gagner !**

 **Hermione J Granger : XI**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : « Déguisement le plus fidèle à celui qui le porte » (celui qui colle à la personnalité de l'élève)**

 **Rappel des règles, les mêmes que la première catégorie.**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Ron Weasley, Marietta Edge et 124 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Astoria Greengrass, déguisée en diablesse parce qu'être bête et méchante me va si bien !**

 _Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Luna Lovegood, déguisée en Alice au pays des merveilles, j'ai regardé le dessin animé et que tout y est, elle y ressemble de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Ron' Weasley et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott : Théodore Nott, Je suis déguisé en tueur Psychopathe, qui trouve que ça me va bien ? En fait, j'espère que je ne gagnerais pas celle-ci, j'aurais de quoi m'inquiéter si mon déguisement correspond à ma personnalité !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Lavande Brown, déguisée en princesse et je suis une princesse !**

 _Parvati Patil aime ça._

 **Colin Crivey : Colin Crivey, déguisée en hobbit, parce que je suis petit comme eux ou presque !**

 _Dennis Crivey, Justin F.F, Ernie Macmillan et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les présentations sont terminés, veuillez voter pour l'un des cinq.**

 _Colin Crivey, Luna Lovegood, Hermione J Granger et 142 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Miss Lovegood gagne la seconde catégorie avec son déguisement d'Alice, j'avoue que c'est celui qui m'avait le plus convaincu !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Harry Potter et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Oh ! J'ai gagné !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : C'est normal, tu ES Alice !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Quelqu'un a piraté mon Facebook pour m'inscrire !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pour savoir qui c'est, il faut que tu réfléchisses à qui pourrait avoir envie de t'embêter… Ah pardon, la liste doit être longue, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Ah, ah, très drôle, je parie que c'est toi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : SI c'était moi, je n'aurais pas peur de te le dire !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : « Couple de déguisement le mieux assortis » (Cela parait évident, mais il faudra deux noms dans cette catégorie !)**

 **Rappel des règles, les mêmes que la première catégorie.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Cho Chang, Justin F.F et 111 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, déguisement d'une arracheuse de cœur et de sa victime.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, un vampire et sa dernière victime.**

 _Ron Weasley, F. Flitwick, Justin F.F et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Parvati Patil : Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil, Mickey et Minnie.**

 _Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan et 57 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les présentations sont terminés, veuillez voter pour l'un des trois.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Cho Chang, Justin F.F et 156 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy gagnent la troisième catégorie avec leurs déguisements très bien assortis.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 126 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Sans rancune, vous êtes à croquer tous les deux,** **Hermione J Granger** **et** **Drago Malefoy** **.**

 _Hermione J Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Vous aussi, merci.**

 _Harry Potter et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Pff !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Granger, maintenant on pourra dire que tu as volé mon cœur au sens propre comme au figuré !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Pitoyable !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : 3**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : « Déguisement le plus réussis » (Selon vos critères, le détail qui fait la différence)**

 **Rappel des règles, les mêmes que la première catégorie.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Cho Chang et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Harry Potter, Vampire.**

 _Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 22 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Ginny Weasley, victime d'un vampire.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ernie Macmillan : Ernie Macmillan, loup garou.**

 _Justin F.F, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Booth et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Millicent Bulstrode, harpie.**

 _Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les présentations sont terminés, veuillez voter pour l'un des quatre.**

 _Ernie Macmillan, Daphné Greengrass, Justin F.F et 102 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Gin' Weasley remporte la quatrième catégorie.**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : De pas loin mon chéri** **Harry Potter** **.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : J'aime bien perdre contre toi, au moins, tu me consoles après !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : 3**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : « Déguisement le plus improbable » (Pas tellement besoin d'explication…)**

 **Rappel des règles, les mêmes que la première catégorie.**

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown et 120 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : Seamus Finnigan, déguisé en lapin, parce que j'ai perdu un pari !**

 _Dean Thomas, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott : Théodore Nott, Déguisé en moi-même, j'ai volé l'idée dans un film moldu.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dennis Crivey : Dennis Crivey, Déguisé en fille, parce que moi aussi j'ai perdu un pari.**

 _Colin Crivey, Cho Chang, Gin' Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les présentations sont terminés, veuillez voter pour l'un des trois.**

 _Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Justin F.F et 82 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Monsieur Nott remporte la cinquième catégorie avec son déguisement de… Lui-même… C'était osé, mais vu que vous avez une excuse, je ne vais pas vous coller pour ne pas vous être choisis un vrai déguisement.**

 _Théo Nott, Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : « Le déguisement préféré » (seule exception à la règle d'une seule présentation, puisque pour cette récompense, il n'y aura que le nom des gagnants des précédentes catégories). Je m'occupe moi-même d'inscrire les noms.**

 **Rappel des règles, les mêmes que la première catégorie.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas et 125 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Monsieur Finch-Fletchley et son déguisement de détraqueur.**

 _Ernie Macmillan, Terry Booth, Anthony Goldstein et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Miss Lovegood et son déguisement d'Alice au pays des merveilles.**

 _Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Padma Patil et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, l'arracheuse de cœur et sa victime**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil) et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Miss Weasley pour son déguisement de victime de vampire.**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Monsieur Nott et son déguisement de fou psychopathe.**

 _Severus Rogue, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : A vous de voter !**

 _Justin F.F, Cho Chang, Harry Potter et 130 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Les votes sont clos, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy remportent la dernière catégorie, félicitations !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je tiens à remercier Astoria Greengrass, sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Fais la maligne !**

 _Millicent Bulstrode aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger : Quoi, c'est vrai, si tu n'avais pas choisis de copier mon déguisement (en beaucoup plus vulgaire), je n'aurais pas eu à trouver cette idée !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne te savais si mesquine chaton, j'aime ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._


	17. Chapitre spécial n1

**Chapitre spécial qui ne se passe pas sur Facebook, je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres au cours de cette fanfiction, certes ils sont moins drôles que les statuts Facebook, mais ça me permet de me sentir plus libre niveau écriture, voilà...**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°1 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Bal d'Halloween)**

Hermione regarda Drago de haut en bas, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien à retoucher sur son costume, elle ajouta quelques gouttes de son faux sang sur sa chemise puis le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Voilà, tu es officiellement parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, je suis Drago Malefoy ! Mais par contre, mon costume, lui, il ne sera plus jamais parfait ! Dit-il en se regardant dans un miroir.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy, je t'avais demandé un costume auquel tu ne tenais pas trop.

\- Je sais, de toute façon, je porte les mêmes, du coup, pas d'importance !

Elle rigola et s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Allé Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- L'idiot ! Tu veux faire pousser mes dents et c'est moi l'idiot !

\- S'il te plait mon amour, je veux que tout soit parfait, absolument parfait…

Son visage était tellement suppliant, elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec lui.

\- Bon, vas-y, dit-il en ouvrant la bouche.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'il la sentit s'éloigner. Il se regarda dans un miroir et vit ses canines disproportionnées.

\- Ché ridicule… En pluch, cha me fais des défauts de prononchiachion !

Mais Ginny n'allait pas le plaindre, non elle était trop occupé à mourir de rire.

* * *

A son arrivée dans le hall, Luna découvrit qu'il était plein à craquer, apparemment, tout le monde attendait l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle mais Blaise dût la remarquer parmi tout ce monde puisqu'il la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Salut la lune, dit-il en souriant.

\- Salut la terre !

Ils rigolèrent puis se détaillèrent.

\- Tu fais moins fou que le chapelier toqué mais tu es aussi plus charmant.

\- Plus charmant que quelle version ?

\- Hum, celle du dessin animé, on peut difficilement faire plus charmant que Johnny Depp !

Zabini rigola.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, on dirait que le personnage d'Alice a été fait pour toi, dit-il.

Les joues de Luna devinrent rouge ce qui rendit le sourire de Blaise un peu plus grand, il lui prit la main puis l'entraîna avec lui.

\- Viens, il y a Harry là-bas qui à Ginny, elle lui a allongé les canines et du coup il parle comme ça « ché, ché, ché », expliqua Blaise.

Luna rigola mais son regard était bloqué par la main que Blaise lui tenait.

* * *

Ron arriva dans le hall, se sentant parfaitement ridicule mais tous les gens qui croisaient son chemin étaient ridicule, du coup, ça le mettait moins mal à l'aise. C'est Pansy qui vint à lui, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnut, après tout, il cherchait une brune, pas une blonde ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la regardant. Il avait remarqué depuis le premier bal qu'elle était jolie, du moment qu'elle ne passait plus sa vie avec le mépris ou l'arrogance sur son visage, elle était jolie mais là, avec cette robe assez courte, ses cheveux blonds, c'était étrange mais sexy en même temps.

\- Je préfère les blondes je crois, dit-il en regardant ses cheveux.

Elle rigola puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Moi je préfère les bruns, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron bougonna un peu et vit arriver Drago et Hermione. Hermione était belle et effrayante mais il remarqua que Drago n'était pas ridicule, contrairement à la plupart des gens, il paraissait classe, même pour Halloween, ce simple constat l'énerva.

* * *

Neville descendit dans le hall, il se sentait tellement idiot dans ce costume mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de laisser Daphné s'en charger ? Ah oui, il ne voulait pas la vexer, il voulait lui faire plaisir. Comme si ça allait mettre plus de chance de son côté ! Comme si une fille aussi jolie que la Serpentard puisse s'intéresser à lui. Evidement, lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis, son malaise augmenta, Harry et Drago paraissaient attirer tous les regards, Ron, il était mal à l'aise, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi, alors que lui !

\- Neville ! Tu es… à tomber, dit Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Eh, ça va, vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse non plus ? Demanda Drago.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser et Neville fut reconnaissant à Hermione de l'avoir complimenter, même s'il se doutait que c'était par gentillesse. Enfin, il la vit approcher, sa longue robe bordeaux, ses cheveux bruns qui étaient lâchés et ondulés, puis elle lui souriait.

Elle salua les autres, le salua lui puis s'éloigna quelques peu des autres avec Neville.

\- Ca te va très bien, je ne me suis pas trompé, dit-elle.

\- N'importe quoi, je suis ridicule.

\- Si seulement tu te voyais avec mes yeux, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je verrais ? Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Au lieu de répondre, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, déclenchant les rires et les sifflements de Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise, tout en embrassant Neville, Daphné fit un geste grossier de la main adressé aux quatre idiots.

* * *

Les fantômes étaient bien sûr tous présents en ce premier bal d'Halloween, Nick quasi sans-tête s'offusqua lorsqu'il croisa un petit Poufsouffle déguisé en lui-même. Il avait été ingénieux, il portait une cagoule sur sa vraie tête, pour la dissimuler et il avait créé une fausse tête qui penchait sur le côté.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect ! Rire ainsi de ma souffrance éternelle, vous devriez avoir honte jeune homme ! Dit Nick.

Le garçon regarda un instant le fantôme avant de partir apeuré. Le moine gras rejoignit Nick et lui montra du doigt un élève de sixième année qui s'était fait un déguisement de fantôme avec un simple drap.

\- Voilà 6 ans qu'il nous connait et il nous voit encore ainsi ! Déplora le moine gras.

\- La bêtise de nos jours commence de plus en plus tôt et fini de plus en plus tard, fit remarquer Nick.

Helena Serdaigle s'approcha d'Hermione et de Drago.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes déguisés ainsi pour nous parodier, moi et le baron ? Demanda-t-elle sévère.

\- Je suis un esprit qui arrache le cœur de ceux dont elle tombe amoureuse pour les manger, faites-vous de telles choses ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non !

\- Alors non, je ne vous parodie pas.

Helena la regarda encore un instant puis s'envola dans les airs, vers le baron pour lui rapporter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il haussa les épaules, guère intéressé.

* * *

Astoria arriva avec un peu de retard et elle vit avec plaisir beaucoup de regard se retourner sur son passage. Elle cherchait l'autre diablesse, pour s'approcher et la voire se décomposer quand elle remarquerait qu'elles portaient le même déguisement mais au lieu de ça, elle repéra une Hermione en robe blanche au bras d'un Drago en costard, ils faisaient la paire, elle devait avouer que le rendu était très bien et ça l'a rendu folle de jalousie.

\- Eh bien sœurette ! Tu as perdu du tissu en route ? Demanda Daphné.

\- C'est toi qui a prévenu Hermione de mon plan ? Demanda Astoria, mécontente.

\- Non, quand j'ai voulue le faire, elle était déjà au courant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la soutiens ?

\- Parce qu'elle est sympa et qu'elle ne t'a rien fait, de plus, Drago est amoureux d'elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'y faire ?

\- Parce qu'il est à moi !

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Neville. Plus tard, Astoria se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était servit de son compte pour la présenter dans la catégorie de celle qui correspondait à son déguisement et elle fut encore plus énervé quand elle vit que les gens avaient vraiment voté pour elle, elle était même à deux j'aime de gagner ! Elle accusa Hermione sur Facebook mais cette dernière nia, quand bien même, Astoria ne la croyait pas, alors elle alla à sa rencontre.

\- Avoues que c'est toi ! S'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face et son regard était braqué sur la main d'Astoria sur son bras.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, ordonna Hermione.

\- Sinon ? Demanda Astoria un petit sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Drago arriva, prit le bras d'Astoria, sans douceur et la fit lâcher Hermione. Daphné, qui avait passé sa soirée à surveiller sa sœur arriva pour tempérer les choses, au cas où, sa sœur ne connaissait pas de limites.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a fais ça, répéta Astoria.

\- Je ne te connais même pas, comment j'aurais pu me connecter sur ton profil, réfléchit, il faudrait que je connaisse tes identifiants ! De plus, tu as l'air de croire que je t'accorde de l'importance, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Toi tu es jalouse de moi, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Je le serais peut-être, si Drago t'accordait de l'importance mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors franchement… Déclara Hermione.

Drago la regarda, légèrement surpris, il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait se montrer si mauvaise, franche, certes, mais mauvaise et il aimait cette facette un peu plus sombre de Granger, son chaton sortait les griffes.

\- Alors c'est qui ! S'énerva Astoria, frappée par la véracité des propos de la sang-de-bourbe.

\- C'est moi.

Astoria se retourna et découvrit que Pansy n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène.

\- Toi, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rigoler, pour te faire comprendre que tu abuses, lâches l'affaire, Drago ne veut pas de toi, passes à autre chose, continua Pansy.

\- Pour finir dans les bras d'un Weasley, merci bien !

\- Maintenant ça suffit, sors d'ici, rentre à la salle commune, sinon, dès demain j'écris un hibou aux parents pour leur dire ce que tu deviens ! Une petite névrosée qui fait pitié, intervint Daphné.

Astoria lança un regard à tous ceux qui l'entouraient puis elle partit. Les mais échangèrent quelques paroles puis retournèrent s'amuser. Drago entraîna Hermione pour danser.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, confia-t-il.

\- Je sais, rigola-t-elle.

* * *

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, Est-ce que je devrais en refaire ou juste m'en tenir à ce qu'il se passe sur Facebook ?**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 - Fanfiction**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **C'est parce que la vitesse de la lumière est plus grande que celle du son que tant de gens paraissent brillants avant d'avoir l'air con... »**

 _Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : CQFD, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley en sont des bons exemples !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tout à fait ma chère, pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai choisis ? )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Toi Parkinson, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Granger, je ne sais pas par quoi je dois être le plus vexé, que tu me mettes au même niveau que Weasley, que tu penses que je suis con ou que tu ne cites pas Potter !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je suis son meilleur ami parmi ses meilleurs amis, je suis intouchable !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais moi, je suis son petit ami !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu es vraiment vexé ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Viens me voir et tu sauras !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione – Harry**

 **Hermione J Granger : Heu, Harry, il faut que tu ailles visiter un site.**

 **Harry Potter : Quoi donc ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est un site de fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter : Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Des histoire, écrit par les fans !**

 **Harry Potter : Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que j'y aille ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Parce qu'il y en a plein sur nous !**

 **Harry Potter : Quoi ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, ce n'est pas très étonnant, ils écrivent sur des livres, des films mais aussi sur des gens célèbres et appréciés, maintenant que le phénomène c'est étendu aux sorcier, on ne devrait pas être étonné.**

 **Harry Potter : Je vais voir ça.**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Harry Potter : Ok, lire une histoire où je deviens l'esclave de Voldemort, c'est assez dérangeant !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Te plains pas, quand c'est moi l'héroïne, dès fois, je fini esclave de Drago ! D'ailleurs, beaucoup de fictions me concernant impliquent Drago, c'est bizarre !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est normal, ceux qui écrivent ont capté mon charisme, ma beauté, je suis le personnage parfait !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Dès fois tu meurs dans d'atroce souffrance, tu devrais aller lire avant de te prononcer !**

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'y vais.**

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley : Je viens d'en lire une où je meurs tragiquement et je reviens en tant que fantôme pour hanter Harry et sa nouvelle femme, ça pour le coup, c'est assez réaliste !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Moi je suis toujours la méchante !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : N'y fais pas attention Pansy, ils se basent sur ton ancienne personnalité.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Gin, jamais je ne te remplacerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Mouais, je vais te croire !**

* * *

 **Message privé Blaise - Luna**

 **Luna Lovegood : Eh, Blaise, tu as vu, il y en a une où on est marié !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Acceptes déjà de sortir avec moi, après on verra !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Il faudrait déjà que tu me le proposes !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je ne l'ai pas fais ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Non !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ah, j'ai dû voir ça en rêve.**

 **Luna Lovegood : Et je disais quoi dans ton rêve ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Tu disais oui.**

 **Luna Lovegood : Ok.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Du coup, c'est oui ou non ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé…**

 **Blaise Zabini : Luna, sors avec moi.**

 **Luna Lovegood : D'accord.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ok.**

 **Luna Lovegood : Tu ne me trouves plus bizarre ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je dirais plutôt unique, ça me plais.**

 **Luna Lovegood : En fait je remarque que toi aussi tu es bizarre des fois !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Comment ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Les conversations avec toi sont passionnantes.**

 **Blaise Zabini : :)**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Attends, je viens d'en trouver une où je tombe dans le coma, je régresse à l'enfance, je redeviens moi-même, je me fiance à Drago, je deviens amie avec sa mère O_O, je me fais torturer (encore) et j'essaie de me noyer dans mon bain ! Pour enfin me marier à Drago (d'ailleurs le mariage est sauvé par son père O_O) ! Et dans la suite on a 4 enfants, dont un qui se fait enlever O_O ! Ok, j'espère que ça ne va pas me porter malheur pour l'avenir !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : MDR, je viens de la lire ! A un moment, je partage ma maison avec Malefoy ! C'est de la folie, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi Hermione, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Point de vue partagé Potter !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Et moi je suis encore la méchante ! SNIFFF.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Quand à moi, je suis un abruti, jaloux et quasi absent de toute l'histoire, à part pour faire l'abruti jaloux !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude !**

 **Ron Weasley : Pff.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Allé Weasley, fais pas ta tête de roux, je te charrie !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Depuis quand « faire sa tête de roux » est devenu une insulte ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Depuis que tu le prends en tant que telle !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, là j'avoue, je me suis tapé un petit délire ! Avec en prime, une petite pub pour ma première fanfiction, au delà du sang et des apparences, pour ceux qui l'ont lu et qui lisent celle-ci, vous comprendrez en même temps le message caché dans le passage où Hermione y fait référence ;)_**

 ** _Kisssss_**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 – Paris et rumeurs**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : J'ai pensé à celle-ci, elle est sympa, non ? )**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fixe ?**

 **\- J'ai le hoquet**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- J'essaye de m'faire peur ...**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : J'aime bien, je me verrais bien essayer avec Bulstrode !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Moi avec Goyle ou Crabbe !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Nev' Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Moi je vais me contenter de te fixer toi ou Weasmoche !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ha haha !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Nev' Londubat : Moi je vais fixer Rogue.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Weasley doit fixer son miroir !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Hey Harry, pourquoi tu aimes ça ? Sale traître !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Désolé vieux, mais avoue que c'est drôle !**

 _Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : C'est pas faux !**

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard réservé aux élèves**

 **Dean Thomas : Petit jeu qui vient de chez les moldus. Pour savoir quel aurait été ton nom d'acteur porno, indique le nom de ton premier animal de compagnie et le nom de jeune fille de ta mère.**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pompon Evans ! C'est Ridicule !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Tkt chéri, Juni Prewett ce n'est pas mieux !**

 _Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Nev' Londubat et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas : Sigmund Banes !**

 _Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Parvati Patil et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Croutard Prewett ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis le plus ridicule !**

 _Nev' Londubat, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bruce Black, même là j'ai la classe !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Miss Kitty Gray !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Pas mal ! Beau Lincoln, ça claque !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Fifi Bronson…**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Cora Davis !**

 _Nev Londubat, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Trevor Bernice !**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Ron Weasley, Justin F.F et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Allé chaton, à toi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bunny Scott…**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu aurais pu faire une belle carrière avec un nom pareil !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Comme une blague chaton :)**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry – Ginny**

 **Gin' Weasley : Maman veut savoir si tu passes les vacances de noël avec nous ?**

 **Harry Potter : En fait, je comptais t'emmener à Paris.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Paris ?**

 **Harry Potter : Oui, je voulais qu'on parte un peu tous les deux, bien sûr, on rentrera pour le 25, pour passer noël avec ta famille, si ça te dit ?**

 **Gin' Weasley : Oh mon amour ! Bien sûr !**

 **Harry Potter : Super !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Je t'aime !**

 **Harry Potter : Moi encore plus.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Même pas vrai !**

 **Harry Potter : Si, si.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Non, puis d'abord, je t'aime depuis plus longtemps.**

 **Harry Potter : On en reparlera après les vacances.**

 **Gin' Weasley : :)**

* * *

 **Message privé Luna – Blaise**

 **Blaise Zabini : Salut Miss Kitty Gray.**

 **Luna Lovegood : Salut Beau Lincoln.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ca te dis qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Oui.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Super, on se retrouve dans le hall à quatorze heures ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Ok.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Je cherche mes chaussures.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ah, tu les as perdus ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Peut-être, ou on me les a caché, je ne sais pas.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Je viens t'aider ?**

 **Luna Lovegood : Ok, je suis au troisième étage.**

* * *

 **Message privé Drago – Lucius **

**Lucius Malefoy : Bonjour fils.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Bonjour père, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un Facebook.**

 **Lucius Malefoy : J'ai été obligé d'en créer un dans l'urgence.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Quelle urgence ?**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Des rumeurs me sont parvenus selon lesquelles tu fréquenterais la sang-de-bourbe Granger. Je me suis dis que c'était ridicule mais j'ai préféré venir vérifier.**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est la vérité.**

 **Lucius Malefoy : J'ai mal entendu !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Techniquement, vous lisez, vous n'entendez pas…**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Très amusant, cesse tout de suite cette mascarade, après sa 7** **ème** **année tu épouseras Astoria Greengrass, cela a été convenu avec ses parents il y a des années.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Cependant père, vous avez oublié un léger détail qui a pourtant son importance…**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Lequel ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je refuse d'épouser cette gamine insupportable.**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Tu feras ce que je te dirais.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ou pas…**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Il est hors de question que le nom de Malefoy soit porté par une sang-de-bourbe et par des rejetons de sang-mêlé !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais si ça devait arriver, je ne vous demanderais pas votre avis, sur ceux, bonne nuit père et embrassez mère de ma part.**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Drago !**

 **Drago Malefoy a bloqué Lucius Malefoy.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 – Recherche Drago Désespérément.**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Je regarde le soleil je te vois, je regarde la lune je te vois, je regarde les étoiles et je te vois toujours. Mais putain tu vas te pousser oui ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je sentais le truc romantique mais en fait, pas du tout ! Bien jouée Pansy.**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Je suis sûr que c'est Weasley qui lui a inspiré ça !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Je pensais que ce serait plutôt la fouine qui sortirait ce genre de truc !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Nev Londubat, Harry Potter et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Arrêtes de l'appeler la fouine, ou alors, ne viens pas te plaindre à moi ou à Pans quand il t'appelle Weasmoche !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Hermione a raison, vous faites chier à toujours vous chamailler !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : D'ailleurs, il est où Drago ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Sais pas, je pensais qu'il était avec toi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole en cours et il a filé comme s'il avait un détraqueur à ses trousses !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Moi aussi, j'étais en train de lui parler puis il ne m'a pas calculé non plus, il est bizarre depuis ce matin !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Maintenant que vous le dites, oui il m'a évité toute la journée aussi !**

* * *

 **Message privé Drago – Hermione**

 **Hermione J Granger : Drago ?**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard **

**Hermione J Granger a partagé un lien :**

 _ **Hermione J Granger a atteint le niveau 658 à Candy Crush Saga**_

 _Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Tu fais autre chose que de jouer aux bonbons toute la journée ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mieux vaut jouer avec les bonbons que de casser les bonbons !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Herminy rentre en mode cassage, Pansy aime ça ! Non, Pansy Adore ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Vous vous foutez de moi ?**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je rigolais Lav' Lav', t'enflamme pas !**

 _Lavande Brown aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter a rejoint le groupe : « Cotisons-nous pour offrir un shampoing au professeur Rogue à l'occasion du noël qui approche »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « Les livres, c'est magique… Lis et fermes là pour voir ? Ah, tu vois, c'est bien mieux ! »**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime « On m'a toujours dit : Ne parles pas la bouche pleine. Du coup, pour moi, manger est ma façon de rendre service à l'humanité, certains devraient s'y mettre ! »**

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson aime « Si tu trouves que tous ceux qui t'entourent sont cons, remets toi en question, le problème vient peut-être d'ailleurs ! »**

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini aime « Si les cons savaient voler, beaucoup de fabricants de balais auraient fait faillite. »**

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley aime « Ferme-là pour voir ? Ah, je savais bien, que les miracles existaient ! »**

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood aime « Il est plus facile de prouver l'existence d'une chose que l'on a jamais vu que son inexistence, alors, si tu crois en quelque chose, ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire »**

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass aime « Ne fais jamais à autrui ce que tu n'aimerais qu'on te fasse, ou alors, fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre. »**

* * *

 **Nev Londubat aime « Bouffer des glands ne fera pas de toi un écureuil, ok, ça veut rien dire mais ça sonne bien ! »**

* * *

 **Dean Thomas aime « Si un jour on te reproche de faire un travail d'amateur, mets en avant ce simple fait : L'arche de Noé a été construite pas des amateurs et le Titanic par des professionnels… »**

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass aime « Bats-toi à la loyal pour ce que tu veux, si ça ne marche pas, abandonne… La loyauté ! »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « Reste fidèle à toi-même, car un jour tu risques de croiser ton reflet dans un miroir et de détester ce que tu aperçois »**

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass aime « Belle de loin mais loin d'être belle »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « N'accorde pas ta confiance à quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle est belle, par exemple, Voldemort était très beau pendant son adolescence »**

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass aime « J'ai appris récemment que certaines personnes étaient nés rien que pour emmerder d'autres personnes, depuis que je sais ça, je ne me pose plus de questions sur ton existence »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « Parfois je déprime, je me sens idiote et là, je te regarde et à chaque fois, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! »**

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass aime « Qui veut tuer Granger ? »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « Ne sois pas envieuse, ça rend aigri. Ne sois pas aigri, ça crispe le visage. Ne crispe pas ton visage, çafait des rides et vu que tu n'as que la beauté, ce serait dommage… »**

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass aime « Etouffe-toi dans la poussière de tes livres »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime « Noies toi dans ta propre stupidité, y a de la profondeur ! »**

* * *

 **Message Privé Blaise – Drago**

 **Blaise Zabini : Putain Drago, tu es où ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : QUOI ? Pas possible d'avoir la paix ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Oh, ne montes pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, tu étais où ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

 **Blaise Zabini : A quoi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Rien.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ok, beh en tout cas, tu as manqué le clash du siècle.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Quoi ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Astoria a encore fais des siennes et elle et Granger se sont envoyées de piques, franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles te trouvent ! Enfin bref, je crois que c'est Granger qui a gagné.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Attends, je vais lire ça, je reviens.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Dis-moi quand c'est bon.**

 **Drago Malefoy : MDR, ça c'est ma Granger ! « Noies toi dans ta propre stupidité, il y a de la profondeur » j'adore !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Maintenant, tout va bien. En gros, mon père m'a pris la tête hier soir, par rapport à Hermione.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Tu l'as laissé faire ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Non, mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de bien réfléchir, pour être sur que j'avais bien fais.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Et ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Aucun doute, j'ai bien fait, d'ailleurs ça fait du bien !**

 **Blaise Zabini : )**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 19, là j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre spécial, voilà, bizzz !**


	21. Chapitre spécial n2

**Voilà un chapitre spécial de plus !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°2 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (sortie Pré-au-Lard)**

 **Hermione et Drago – Se promenant dans Pré-au-Lard**

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Hier tu as juste passé une journée sans moi, ce n'est pas la mort du petit boursouflet, s'amusa-t-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression.

\- Enfin, la prochaine fois, envoie moi juste un message pour que je ne m'inquiète pas… De la façon dont tu m'as ignoré… Pour être honnête, j'ai cru que tu t'étais lassé de moi, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non, tu es géniale, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Le problème, c'était mon père…

\- Donc je ne me suis pas trompé, il y avait bien un problème.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a apprit mais il sait pour nous…

\- Oh, il a dû être enchanté ! Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a tout de suite demandé combien d'enfants on comptait avoir ?

Ils rigolèrent.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Non, il m'a demandé… Non, pas demandé, ordonner de tout arrêter, il m'a dit que je devais épouser Astoria, que tout était prévu… Quand je pense qu'à une époque, je l'aurais laissé faire ! Enfin bref, je l'ai bloqué après lui avoir dit qu'il allait devoir revoir ses plans mais… C'était la première fois que j'allais à son encontre et je sais que ça va me créer pas mal de soucis, je me suis éloigné pour réfléchir, être bien sûr que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Hermione opina, signe qu'elle comprenait.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher et en posant ses mains sur la taille de la sorcière.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne regrette pas.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

\- Tu as dis que tu ne savais pas qui avait informé ton père ?

Malefoy acquiesça.

\- Réfléchit, ton père t'a dit qu'il comptait te marier à cette peste et depuis le début, elle cherche à m'énerver, elle n'a jamais caché que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être elle ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est plus que possible.

\- Cette petite peste ! Si elle continue je… Pesta Hermione.

\- N'y fais pas attention, en juin, on ne sera pas plus à Poudlard et peut-être que d'ici là, elle se sera noyée dans sa propre stupidité ! Railla Malefoy en reprenant les mots d'Hermione.

\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait cette phrase !

Ils rigolèrent puis entrèrent aux trois balais, pour se réchauffer et rejoindre leurs amis.

* * *

 **Harry et Ginny – Assis seuls aux trois balais**

Ginny et Harry était en train de s'embrasser, attendant l'arrivée des autres puis lorsque leur se séparèrent, Ginny se dit que le moment était venus de lui parler de son idée.

\- Je pensais, puisqu'on a deux semaines de vacances, on aurait pu passer la première rien que tous les deux, à Paris, rentrer le 25 pour faire noël en famille et repartir à Paris avec tout le monde, proposa Ginny.

\- Qui tout le monde ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ron, Pansy, Daphné, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Hermione et Drago, détailla Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Comme si je ne voyais pas assez la blonde à Poudlard ! Répondit Harry.

\- Depuis quand Luna te dérange ?

\- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de Luna, je parlais de Malefoy !

Ginny éclata de rire, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Je rigole, oui, si tu veux, c'est une bonne idée, en plus, ça nous permettra de passer le nouvel an tous ensemble ! Dit Harry plus sérieusement.

\- Super, ah, voilà Hermione et Drago, on va leur en parler.

En effet, Hermione et Drago venait d'entrer et après avoir aperçu le couple, ils s'installèrent avec eux. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago accepta sans qu'elle ait besoin de le supplier.

\- Ne sois pas si surprise, je suis gagnant aussi ! Avec ce qu'il se passe entre mon père et moi, il est hors de question que j'aille chez moi pendant les vacances. Je suis sûr qu'il me ferait un sortilège de confusion ou un truc du genre pour me faire faire ce qu'il souhaite ! Dit Drago.

* * *

 **Ron et Pansy – chez Honeydukes**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu mettes autant de temps pour choisir des bonbons ! S'exclama Pansy en souriant.

\- On a passé plus de deux heures dans cette boutique de vêtements parce que tu hésitais entre deux robes, moi, j'hésite entre pleins de bonbons différents, c'est normal que ça prenne du temps !

Pansy rigola mais ne dit rien de plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de presser Ron.

\- On a promis aux autres de les rejoindre aux trois balais pour boire un verre, rappela Pansy.

\- Comme si je ne voyais pas assez la fouine ces temps-ci, ronchonna-t-il en sortant de la boutique de friandise.

Pansy eut l'air soudain triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Non, rien.

\- Ne me dis pas rien, tu tires une tête !

\- Merci !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- En fait, je n'arrête pas de penser… Tu sais, tu es sortie avec Hermione un moment et je sais que tu l'as aimé, d'ailleurs, avant que tout ne change, j'étais persuadée que vous deux ce serait pour toujours et crois-moi, à cette époque là, ce n'était pas un compliment… Enfin bref, je me demande si… Est-ce que tu es jaloux de Drago parce qu'il est avec elle ?

Pansy avait parlé de façon désordonné, presque honteuse de révéler le fond de sa pensée. Ron n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact dans ce domaine, alors il s'arrêta de marcher, pris la main de Pansy et souffla un bon coup, tâchant de bien faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'aime Hermione, je l'aimerais toujours, comme ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui j'ai vécu des choses que rien ne pourra effacer mais j'aime Harry de la même façon, donc, tu comprends que ça n'a rien à voir avec le genre de sentiments auxquels tu penses ?

Pansy eut un petit rire.

\- Oui, ou alors, je devrais doublement m'inquiéter !

Ron rigola aussi et déposa sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie.

\- Pour ce qui est de la fouine… Enfin, de Drago, je ne le déteste pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ils entrèrent rejoindre les autres.

* * *

 **Daphné et Neville – Marchant près de la cabane hurlante**

\- Tu as l'air préoccupée, fit remarquer Neville.

En effet, ils marchaient, main dans la main mais il sentait qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

\- J'ai appris par ma mère qu'Astoria avait alertée Lucius Malefoy au sujet de Drago. Lucius est comme un fou depuis et apparemment, Drago va avoir pas mal de problème.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais connaissant Lucius, ça peut aller loin, enfin, je sais que Drago peut gérer ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser par ce que tout est de la faute d'Astoria et elle est ma sœur.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, fit remarquer Neville.

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa.

\- Mes parents t'invitent à passer noël avec nous, ça te dit ? Proposa Daphné.

\- Tu sais, avec ma grand-mère, on a l'habitude de passer la matinée du 25 à sainte-mangouste, avec mes parents puis, c'est une femme seule qui m'a élevée, je ne veux pas l'abandonner pour noël.

\- Je comprends, mais si jamais mes parents sont d'accords, tu pourrais venir avec elle.

\- Vois avec tes parents, on en reparlera.

Elle lui sourit, contente puis ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais où les autres devaient attendre.

* * *

 **Luna et Blaise – A l'écart de Pré-au-lard à la lisière d'une forêt**

\- Donc, les Nargoles font quoi au juste, à part infester le gui ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Ils sont fourbes et vicieux, ils s'insinuent en toi et prennent le contrôle de ton corps, à partir de là, tu ne peux plus rien faire !

\- Un peu comme les Joncheruines alors ?

\- Mais non ! Les Joncheruines embrouillent les pensées, ils ne possèdent pas le corps ! Répliqua Luna comme si Blaise était un idiot.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Luna sourit et s'approcha de Blaise.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de me croire, j'ai l'habitude d'être prise pour une folle et je ne me vexerais pas.

\- Si je fais ça, tu refuseras de m'embrasser et je tiens à notre premier baiser, contra Blaise.

Luna lui offrit un sourire radieux, accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Blaise puis l'embrassa. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Serdaigle puis approfondit le baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il lui adressa un sourire et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Voilà, tu l'as eu ton baiser, maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant.

\- Tu es complètement barré ma pauvre fille mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- J'adore ça.

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se rendre aux trois balais pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe improbable.

* * *

\- Enfin, on ne vous attendait plus ! S'exclama Malefoy.

Luna et Blaise s'assirent aux dernières chaises libres, leurs mains enlacées sans que quiconque ne se montre surpris.

\- Bon, on a prévu de tous aller à Paris, après le 25, ça vous dis ? Demanda Ginny aux derniers arrivants.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- Pour moi, pas de soucis, accepta Luna.

\- Pareil, ajouta Blaise.

\- Super, on sera tous là ! S'exclama Ginny.

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre plein de baiser et de guimauves, mais il en faut de temps en temps ! Et enfin, le couple Luna Blaise ;)**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 – Baston**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Noies-toi dans ta propre stupidité, il y a de la profondeur ! » J'étais obligé de la mettre celle-ci, cette phrase va devenir une légende ! #grangerpasseàlattaque #phrasedusiècle #jesuisfan**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca c'est mon chaton !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Le plus beau souvenir de ma vie était la gifle que tu avais mis à Malefoy en 3** **ème** **année, voilà, maintenant c'est quand j'ai lu cette phrase !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je remarque que tu as noté Malefoy, merci… Mais permets-moi de te dire, Weasley, que ta vie doit être particulièrement ennuyeuse si tu as gardé pendant plus de 4 ans le moment de la gifle comme ton plus beau souvenir !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ah, ne commençais pas tout les deux ! C'est la trêve de noël.**

 _Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : On est en novembre Harry XD**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je sais, mais dans votre cas, vous devriez vous mettre dans l'esprit de noël un peu en avance !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard réservée aux élèves**

 **Haley Jude : BASTOOOONNNNN !**

 _Nathalie McDonald, Kevin Whitby, Rose Zeller et 210 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Rose Zeller : Où ?**

 _Haley Jude, Owen Cauldwell, Orla Quirke et 165 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Haley Jude : Dans le parc, près du lac. Venez vite, ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer !**

 _Rose Zeller, Malcolm Baddock, Justin F.F et 150 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Les préfets vont les séparer, puis franchement, se battre ! Et vous qui vous régalez à regarder, non mais franchement !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Haley Jude : Ca m'étonnerait que les préfets fassent quoi que ce soit, puisque c'est une préfète de cinquième année et la préfète en chef qui sont en train de se crêper le chignon !**

 _Rose Zeller, Kevin Whitby, Orla Quirke et 206 personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : QUI ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Nev Londubat, Harry Potter et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Haley Jude : Hermione Granger et Greengrass junior, qui d'autres !**

 _Rose Zeller, Malcolm Baddock, Nathalie McDonald et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Ron Weasley : O_O**

 **Drago Malefoy : Au lieu de faire des yeux choqué, venez m'aider !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Rose Zeller : Oh, Granger viens de m'être la tête de Greengrass dans le lac ! Haha !**

 _Haley Jude, Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley et 95 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je ne savais qu'Herminy savait se battre ! C'est épique !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Parvati Patil, Rose Zeller et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Au lieu de regarder, tu ne peux pas les séparer ?**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu rigoles ! Elles se battent au bord du lac, je n'ai pas envie de finir dedans mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Granger gère, elle a juste plongé la tête de Greengrass dans le lac, mais elle l'a vite remonté et maintenant, elle lui met des gifles… Te presse pas, je pense qu'Herminy en avait besoin !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Justin F.F et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : AH, c'est bon, Hagrid vient d'arriver, il tient les deux par le col et les garde éloigné.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Comment va Granger ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Elle n'a rien, ma sœur ne faisait pas le poids !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu étais là ? O_O**

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Blaise Zabini et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Oui, on marchait tranquille avec Hermione, on discutait puis ma sœur est arrivée et l'a provoqué, du coup, j'ai laissé Granger faire, puisque Astoria a l'air de ne pas comprendre les choses autrement…**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oh, oh, McGonagall et Rogue arrivent !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Ah, ils écoutent la version de Daphné…**

 **Pansy Parkinson : MDR, Granger n'aura même pas une heure de colle, par contre, Astoria a fait perdre 100 points à notre maison et elle sera collé tout samedi !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : McGonagall y est allé fort avec les 100 points quand même ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute à tous si Astoria fais chier !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : C'est Rogue qui a enlevé les 100 points, pas McGo !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Gin' Weasley et 102 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

* * *

 **Message Privé Drago – Hermione**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu es où ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : J'attends que le professeur Dumbledore me reçoive, ordre du Professeur McGonagall.**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O, tu vas avoir des problèmes ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi il veut me voir. Enfin, je me doute que c'est à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire.**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'espère que ça ira.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci, moi aussi !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris au juste ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je crois que c'est l'accumulation de ces dernières semaines, elle a commencé à me dire que c'était elle qui avait prévenu ton père puis à me dire que n'importe comment, elle arriverait à t'avoir et elle m'a insulté et j'en ai eu marre.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je comprends mais souviens-toi toujours, que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi que mon père dise, quoi que n'importe qui dise, je t'aime, toi et personne d'autres.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu m'aimes ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui.**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est la première fois que tu le dis !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca manque un peu de romantisme, je te dis ça sur Facebook !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, tu as choisis le moment idéal et les bons mots, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! Je t'aime aussi.**

 **Drago Malefoy : On se voit après ton RDV avec Dumbledore ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, à toute !**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 – Les retombés**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **L'homme descend du singe, le singe descend de l'arbre et toi vu ta gueule t'as dû te rater quelques branches… »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pas mal, je la mets de côté celle-ci !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Pourtant, s'il y a bien une personne qui n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour casser les autres, c'est toi !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : J'ai sortis une fois une phrase au bon moment, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai un don !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Non, ce n'est pas rien, même moi je l'aurais pas trouvé cette phrase !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu deviens une vraie petite Serpentarde à tes heures mon cœur !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, je suis toujours une Gryffondor, une vraie !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est à cause de toi Malefoy, notre Hermione devient une vraie délinquante ! Elle se bat maintenant !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne fais pas ton choqué Harry, combien de fois en pendant toutes nos années j'ai du te retenir de te battre avec Drago ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ouais, c'est pas faux ! Sauf que ta bagarre n'est pas passé inaperçu, tous les élèves ne parlent que de ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Rose Zeller a crée la page « Hermione J Granger, où celle qu'il ne faut pas trop emmerder ! »**

 **Page ouverte à tous.**

 _201 personnes ont rejoint cette page._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Non mais je rêve !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Apparemment, vous déchainez les passions Miss Granger !**

 _Rose Zeller, Colin Crivey, Dean Thomas et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : O_O**

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Ce n'était pas vraiment une bagarre,** **Hermione J Granger** **est juste obsédé par la politesse et quand elle a appris qu'Astoria Greengrass ne disait jamais bonjour au calmar géant, elle a décidé de remédier à ce manque cruel de politesse en lui mettant la tête dans le lac !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Rose Zeller, Nev' Londubat et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Drago, si en plus tu t'y mets aussi !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quoi ? Je suis fier de ma lionne, j'ai bien le droit de le montrer ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est gentil, mais tu fais quand même CHIER !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Hey, surveilles ton langage jeune fille et ne me crie pas dessus en MAJUSCULE, j'ai horreur de ça, tu le sais !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Et toi, tu sais que j'adore te CONTREDIRE en faisant l'inverse de ce que tu me demande !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : SERPENTARDE !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : CASSE-BONBON !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Je tiens quand même à souligner, que dans cette bagarre qui opposait une Gryffondor et une Serpentard, c'est ma maison qui a perdu 100 points et enlevé par le Professeur Rogue en personne ! Après ça, que personne ne vienne me dire qu'il favorise sa propre maison !**

 _Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Dès fois, même quelqu'un qui a la pire mauvaise foi est obligé de faire preuve de bonne foi !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Nev' Londubat et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Miss Granger était provoqué par Miss Greengrass et sa sœur ainée en a même attesté, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Donc, j'ai raison, vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement !**

 _Severus Rogue, Gin' Weasley, Nev' Londubat et 37 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Oui Potter, vous dîtes vrai !**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger a ouvert une discussion de groupe.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Nev' Londubat, Gin' Weasley et Blaise Zabini ont accepté l'invitation._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est pourquoi ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Quand j'ai le temps, je lis certaines fanfiction faites sur nous et vous savez sur quoi je suis tombé hier ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Sur une fanfiction où pour une fois, je ne suis pas la méchante ? Non, je n'ai plus d'espoir, ça doit être autre chose !**

 **Harry Potter : Allé Hermione, dis !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je suis tombé sur une fanfiction ou toi Harry, tu es en couple avec Drago ! MDRRRRRRRRRRRRR…**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Ron Weasley : Genre vraiment en couple ? Loooooool**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui et c'est du genre très détaillé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Gin' Weasley : Ah, là je crois qu'on les a perdus !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ils n'avez qu'à pas m'emmerder avec cette fichue bagarre ! Attendez, je n'ai pas encore dis qui était le mal dominant !**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Gin' Weasley : Arrêtes Mione, ils vont défaillir derrière leurs écrans !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Rassurez-vous, ça dépend des fois…**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Ron Weasley : MDR !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oh, ne la ramène pas Ron, il y en sur toi aussi, en fait, il y en a sur tout et avec tout le monde… Ah, l'imagination de certains n'a aucune limite ! J'en ai trouvé où j'étais avec Ginny, d'autres avec Pansy…**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bon, remettez-vous, ce n'est que de la fanfiction, pas la peine de vous mettre dans ces états-là !**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ben moi je préfère qu'on écrive des trucs cochons sur Mione et moi plutôt que d'être toujours la méchante !**

 **Hermione J Granger : O_O**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 **Gin' Weasley : Ah, on les a perdu tous les trois maintenant ! Bon, à demain !**

 **Hermione J Granger : O_O**

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : O_O**


	24. Chapitre 22

**Ouf, j'ai un peu galérer à trouver mes idées pour celui-ci, ce qui explique qu'il se disperse un peu dans tous les sens, j'espère que vous le trouverez quand même drôle !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - Officialisation**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Certains diront que la violence ne résout pas les problèmes, moi je répondrais à cela que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas frappé assez fort ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ce n'est pas ma Granger qui dira le contraire !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Alors, remis du choc de la veille ? XD**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je crois que le mieux est de ne plus en parler !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Seulement si on évoque plus cette bagarre ridicule !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Marché conclu mon cœur !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pareil !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Mione, tu es débarrassé de ces deux là mais pas de toute l'école !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : XI**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) est passé de célibataire à en couple avec Severus Rogue.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et 120 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Les élèves qui feront des commentaires seront collés !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Allons Severus, les élèves doivent apprendre à se réjouir des bonnes nouvelles et pas des bagarres ! Non, je m'opposerais à toutes retenues pour ce motif ! Du moment que les commentaires sont respectueux, il n'y a pas de raison !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : XI**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Sybille Trelawney (Troisième œil), Drago Malefoy et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : De toute façon, je crois que vous les avez terrorisés, personne ne commentera !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

* * *

 **Page des musiques moldus**

 **Hermione J Granger est en train d'écouter : Muse – Mercy.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as bon goût mon cœur.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger : 3**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Lucius – Hermione**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je sens que ça va me plaire !**

 **Lucius Malefoy : J'ai appris que vous fricotiez avec mon fils…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, bien que fricoter soit un terme qui ne me plaise pas trop !**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Arrêtez-ça je vous prie. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais il mérite mieux !**

 **Hermione J Granger : En effet, je ne peux pas comprendre quand le mieux dont vous parler est juste une question de naissance ! Et vous espérez vraiment que je vais faire ce que vous me dîtes ?**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Non.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Alors pourquoi le faire ?**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Désespoir de cause je présume.**

 **Hermione J Granger : XI, vous devez apprendre à laisser votre fils vivre sa vie, quand bien même vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ses choix, ça reste ses choix. Je n'attends pas votre approbation, à vrai dire, elle m'est complètement égale puisque je n'attache aucune importance à ce que vous pensez. Mais si vous continuez, vous n'arriverez à rien et vous perdrez en plus votre fils unique.**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Par votre faute !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, moi je ne le pousse pas à choisir, il est libre de rester avec moi ou pas par contre, vous, vous le forcez à choisir et croyez le ou non mais l'époque où il suivait aveuglement vos ordres et finit. Avec tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé au cours de l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai du mal à croire que vous pensiez encore de manière aussi étriquée !**

 **Lucius Malefoy : Seigneur des ténèbres ou pas, certaines choses ne changeront jamais pour moi !**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est ce que je vois et j'en suis désolé pour vous ! Pour ce qui est de Drago, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera mais je sais que si un jour on se sépare, ce ne sera pas de votre fait mais du notre. Ce ne sera pas pour une question de sang. Bonne journée Monsieur Malefoy.**

 **Hermione J Granger a bloqué Lucius Malefoy.**

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley aime : « Si toi aussi tu penses que les vendredis devraient être un jour de repos nommé week-end anticipé »**

* * *

 **Harry Potter aime : « Si toi aussi tu penses que les lundis devraient être un jour de repos nommé week-end prolongé »**

* * *

 **Lavande Brown aime : « Si toi aussi tu es une princesse, même que quand tu pètes, ça fait des paillettes ! »**

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson aime : « J'emmerde ceux qui m'aiment pas, mais j'aimerais mieux qu'ils m'aiment ! »**

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini aime : « Sortez-vous les doigts du derrière, ils seront plus utiles ailleurs ! »**

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy aime : « Orteil : Petit appendice servant à détecter les coins de meubles ! »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime : « Les princes existent mais seulement au rayon biscuit ! »**

* * *

 **Dean Thomas aime : « Ce sont toujours les cons qui l'emportent, question de surnombre ! »**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime : «** **Il vaut mieux mobiliser son intelligence sur des conneries que mobiliser sa connerie sur des choses intelligentes. »**

* * *

 **Parvati Patil aime : « Les hommes sont toujours sincères, ils changent juste de sincérité, voilà tout ! »**

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood aime : « Un boomerang c'est comme un frisbee mais pour ceux qui ont pas d'amis ! »**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger aime : « Pourquoi quand quelqu'un écrit en MAJUSCULE, on pense directement que cette personne crie ? »**

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass aime : « Les moldus ont inventés les déodorants efficaces 72 heures, ils ont oubliés qu'il existait la douche ? »**

* * *

 **Nev Londubat aime «** **D'après une étude, 1595973568 personnes ont eu la flemme de lire ce nombre. Et toi? »**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime : « Ma capacité de concentration est si courte que… Oh, un papillon ! »**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 - Prévision**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Beaucoup jugent, très peu savent, les vrais se taisent et les jaloux bavent. »**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca c'est une phrase de femme !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne sais pas, une intuition…**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Drago Malefoy ou celui qui parlait pour rien dire !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Hermione – Drago**

 **Hermione J Granger : Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ta première semaine de vacance ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je pense que je vais aller chez un cousin, en espérant qu'il sera là !**

 **Hermione J Granger : En fait, si tu veux, mes parents sont d'accord pour que tu viennes passer une semaine à la maison…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Passer Noël chez tes parents ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, enfin, pas exactement, parce que le 25, on sera tous chez Ron et là aussi, tu es le bienvenu…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Passer une semaine chez tes parents, avec en prime un Noël chez les Weasley ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le programme le plus réjouissant pour toi mais…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu les as menacé de quoi les Weasley pour qu'ils acceptent un Malefoy à leurs tables ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : XI ! Absolument rien…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Euh, d'accord, je viendrais mais quand même, c'est bizarre !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, je le dis à mes parents et à Molly.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais genre, tu vas souvent chez les Weasley pendant les vacances ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Avant oui, mais là, ce n'est que pour le 25.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ok, je savais que vous étiez proches Potter, Weasley et toi mais je ne savais que vous passiez aussi vos vacances ensembles !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Et oui !**

* * *

 **Message Privé Ginny – Harry**

 **Gin' Weasley : J'ai hâte ! Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances !**

 **Harry Potter : Moi aussi, ça y est j'ai réservé pour nous et j'ai réservé pour le groupe, pour la semaine d'après, ça va être génial.**

 **Gin' Weasley : Pour le groupe, tu as suivi les instructions de Drago ?**

 **Harry Potter : XI ! J'aurais aimé ne pas le faire mais je me suis dis qu'il allé vraiment faire chier sinon !**

 **Gin' Weasley : XD**

 **Harry Potter : Donc, nous avons une chambre par couple, avec une salle de bain dans chacune, nous ne sommes pas dans un hôtel du centre, il y a un balcon à sa chambre et l'hôtel sert bien le petit déjeuner jusqu'à 11 heures ! C'est moi ou il est vraiment chiant ?**

 **Gin' Weasley : Pour le coup… Non, ce n'est pas toi ! MDR**

 **Harry Potter : Je dis ça, mais finalement… Je l'aime bien !**

 **Gin' Weasley : Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?**

 **Harry Potter : Ca me fait peur !**

* * *

 **Message privé Ron – Pansy**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Il faudra qu'on se voit la première semaine, on pourrait se donner rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse, non ?**

 **Ron Weasley : Oui, bonne idée !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?**

 **Ron Weasley : Avec toute la famille, Hermione et ses parents, Drago aussi du coup !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : MDR ! Tu vas passer Noël avec Drago ?**

 **Ron Weasley : XI !**

 **Pansy Parkinson : MDR !**

 **Ron Weasley : Il passe sa semaine chez Hermione et il était déjà prévu qu'elle vienne pour Noël, alors du coup… Oui mais ça me pose moins de problèmes que ce que j'aurais cru.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Il faut que tu apprennes à le connaître, il peut être un très bon ami quand il le veut )**

 **Ron Weasley : Mouais, je verrais ça !**

* * *

 **Message privé Luna – Blaise**

 **Luna Lovegood : Papa veut savoir si tu veux passer le 25 à la maison ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Eh bien, dis à « papa » que je veux bien !**

 **Luna Lovegood : D'accord, c'est super ! Tu va voir, il va te faire une infusion de Ravegourde, c'est génial !**

 **Blaise Zabini : J'ai hâte !**

 **Luna Lovegood : Tu te fous encore de moi ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Un peu…**

 **Luna Lovegood : XD**

 **Blaise Zabini : )**

* * *

 **Message privé Daphné – Neville**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Mes parents sont d'accord pour que vous veniez, toi et ta grand-mère, si tu veux.**

 **Neville Londubat : Oui, ma grand-mère est d'accord, mais tu crois que tes parents vont m'apprécier ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : J'en suis sûr !**

 **Neville Londubat : Pourquoi ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Parce que je t'aime !**

 **Neville Londubat : O_O Moi aussi !**

* * *

 **Message privé Narcissa - Drago**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Bonjour mon chéri.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Salut maman, toi aussi tu t'es mise à Facebook ?**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Oui, je voulais te parler.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Si c'est toi aussi pour me forcer ou essayer de me forcer à quitter Hermione, tu perds ton temps !**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Non, pas du tout. Tu es grand, tu sors avec qui tu veux puis je préfère elle qu'une idiote, qu'importe son sang !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci maman.**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Je regrette juste le fait que pour la première année, je ne vais pas passer Noël avec mon fils, parce que je suppose que tu ne viens pas à la maison ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Non, je passe la première semaine chez les Granger et la seconde semaine, on part à Paris avec les copains.**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : C'est bien, j'espère que tu vas t'amuser !**

 **Drago Malefoy : J'en sais encore rien, je vais passer le 25 chez les Weasley, ça va être trop bizarre !**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Conduis-toi bien et tout ce passera à merveille !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, j'espère !**

 **Narcissa Malefoy : Ce serait bien qu'au moins un jour pendant tes vacances on se retrouve, tous les deux, sans ton père.**

 **Drago Malefoy : S'il n'est pas là, je suis d'accord.**


	26. Chapitre spécial n3

**Un chapitre spécial de plus, le prochain sera un chapitre Facebook et le suivant un nouveau chapitre spécial qui parlera de leurs vacances communes.**

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir, même si vous n'en dites pas que du bien ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°3 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Première semaine de vacances, soir du réveillon, Noël)**

 _ **PDV Drago**_

Comment nous en étions arrivée là, je n'en savais rien, si en septembre on m'avait prévenu que je passerais le réveillon de noël chez ma petite amie, j'aurais dis, oui pourquoi pas mais si on m'avait dit que cette petite amie serait Granger et que c'est chez ses moldus de parents que je passerais une semaine, j'aurais envoyé la personne à Sainte-Mangouste sur le champ, déduisant que son état était très grave, voir irrécupérable !

Pourtant, les faits étaient là et je venais de passer une excellente semaine, les Granger étaient très accueillants et ils savaient mettre à l'aise leurs invités, j'avais découvert encore plus de choses sur les moldus et bien que je sois toujours soulagé d'être né et d'avoir grandit avec la magie, je devais avouer que les moldus, à défaut d'avoir de la magie, avaient beaucoup d'ingéniosité !

Hermione m'avait fait visiter le Londres moldus et même si je n'avais pas aimé les transports en commun, j'avais adoré le reste.

Oui, ma semaine se passait à merveille et je découvrais des gens ouverts d'esprit, Hermione leur avait parlé de moi durant nos études, du coup, ils savaient que je n'avais pas toujours été ainsi avec elle mais à part une petite discussion avec Monsieur Granger à mon arrivée, ils ne m'en parlaient pas, ils m'acceptaient tel que j'étais, tel que j'avais été et c'était très plaisant.

Mais le moment qui m'avait le plus touché était sans doute le soir du réveillon, nous étions tous les quatre dans le salon mais ils attendaient encore du monde, je ne savais pas qui et lorsque j'avais posé la question à Hermione, elle m'avait simplement fait un clin d'œil et chuchoté d'être patient jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la sonnette retentisse.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant revenir Hermione accompagnée de ma mère ! J'étais resté stupéfait un instant avant de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, avait-elle dit en me serrant contre elle.

\- Bonsoir Maman, mais comment…

\- Nous avons compris que même si tu étais enchanté de passer Noël en notre compagnie, tu regrettais l'absence de ta mère, alors nous avons demandé à Hermione de la contacter, m'expliqua Kathy Granger, la mère d'Hermione.

\- Merci !

\- Oui merci à vous, je me doute que vous deviez avoir une très mauvaise image de ma famille, ce qui rend le geste encore plus généreux, renchérit ma mère.

Les Granger haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est le présent, pas le passé, conclut son père.

\- Chérie, tu viens m'aider à préparer les apéritifs ? Demanda Madame Granger à sa fille.

\- Oui.

Elles sortirent et Monsieur Granger les suivit, probablement pour me laisser seul avec ma mère, je la regarde un moment avant de parler.

\- Je suis surpris que tu aies accepté.

\- Ce là n'aurait pas été courtois, de plus, je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance de passer le réveillon de Noël près de toi ! Puis, venir diner chez des moldus est un bon moyen pour apprendre à me forger une nouvelle image d'eux, loin de ce que l'on m'a enseigné dans mon enfance, répondit-elle.

\- Alors tu es juste au bon endroit. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'autres moldus mais les Granger sont vraiment de bonnes personnes.

Elle me regarde avec attention puis sourit.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors, me dit-elle.

Plus affirmation que question et mon regard fuyant répond en quelques sortes, ce qui la fait sourire un peu plus.

\- Alors accroche-toi, ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite, si tu es heureux, c'est le plus important.

La soirée ce passa à merveille, je ne savais pas si elle se forçait, mais ma mère posait toutes sortes de question aux Granger sur leur mode de vie et expliquait de temps en temps comment elle faisait en tant que sorcière, elle se montrait aussi charmante avec Hermione. Moi, même si j'étais très heureux, j'avais la drôle d'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle !

* * *

 _ **PDV de Ron**_

Le matin de noël, je me lève avec impatience pour ouvrir mes cadeaux et en ouvrant celui de Pansy, je découvre une chaîne avec un pendentif où son gravé ses initiales et les miens et je remercie Merlin qu'elle ait plus de goût que Lavande, son collier reste masculin et je peux le porter tout en gardant ma dignité, contrairement à celui que Lavande m'avait offert à l'époque !

Je descends ensuite au salon pour découvrir ma mère en pleine action, pour que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée des autres. Harry et Ginny sont les premiers à arriver et apparemment, ils trépignent d'impatience de nous annoncer une nouvelle !

* * *

 _ **PDV de Ginny**_

A midi, tous le monde était là et avant même qu'ils aient l'idée de distribuer les cadeaux, j'attire leur attention et tend ma main droite, très fière d'exhiber ma bague de fiançailles. Mes parents se montrent heureux, mais pas surpris, je sais qu'Harry et venu demander ma main à mon père et que ma mère a faillit défaillir à ce moment-là mais mes frères, Hermione et Fleur se montrent très enthousiastes et surtout très bruyant ! Drago lui, il est content pour nous mais comme toujours, il fait preuve de beaucoup de retenu, un calme Malfoyen, fut une expression que je trouvais tout à fait de circonstance et je me promets de l'utiliser un jour.

Les félicitations s'enchaînèrent et après la distribution des cadeaux, où même Malefoy avait eu un pull mode Weasley, vert et argent, tout le monde me demanda de raconter comment Harry m'avait fait sa demande.

\- Hier soir, à minuit, on se promenait dans Paris et il nous a fait transplaner tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, là, il a posé un genou à terre et m'a fait sa demande.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux rien que d'en parler et les gloussements de ravissement des filles présentes ne m'aidait pas à garder un calme Malfoyen !

Harry me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa, ce qui fit glousser les dindes un peu plus fort ! Je me languissais vraiment de retrouver Pansy, Luna et Daphné, là aussi j'aurais droit à une intense séance de gloussement !

* * *

 _ **PDV de Drago**_

Contre toute attente, le repas de Noël se passait bien, les Weasley se comportaient avec moi comme avec les autres, j'avais même eu droit à un pull, vert et argent pour moi et j'en étais reconnaissant qu'il soit de cette couleur et non violet comme celui de Weasmoche, enfin Ron.

Je me rendais compte d'à quel point j'avais été idiot de les attaquer sur leur pauvreté, je les voyais comme des gens pauvres, malheureux mais leurs Noël était tellement plus riche que ceux que j'avais passé chez moi ! Bien sûr, j'adorais ma mère mais le caractère de mon père faisait que tout était toujours froids, contrôlés, prévus. Chez les Weasley, tout était vrai, ils ne faisaient pas semblant d'être heureux, ils l'étaient, simplement !

* * *

 _ **PDV de Blaise**_

Noël chez les Lovegood était quelque chose d'unique ! Les discussions étaient uniques et par Merlin, merci, il n'y avait qu'ici que je risquais de boire cette chose qu'ils appelaient infusion de Ravegourde !

\- Alors mon garçon, ma fille m'a dit que tu ne croyais pas au Ronflak cornu ? Me demanda Xenophilius Lovegood.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il essai de me convaincre mais non !

\- L'important pour moi, ce n'est pas que tu partages nos croyances, c'est que tu n'empêches Luna d'être la fille si spéciale qu'elle est et que j'adore.

\- Je l'adore comme elle est et je ne changerais jamais ça, je réponds sans réfléchir.

\- Je sais, me dit-il en me regardant comme s'il lisait en moi.

Luna me prit la main un peu plus tard et m'emmena à sa chambre, sur son plafond, on pouvait y voir toutes les photos de la bande, avec le mot amis qui défilait comme une banderole magique et mon portrait, un peu plus gros avec le mot amour. Chez quelqu'un d'autres, j'aurais peut-être trouvé ça ridicule, mais chez elle, c'était très émouvant.

\- Avant, il n'y avait que ceux d'Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville, j'ai ajouté ceux de Pansy, Daphné, Drago et toi au début des vacances m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est très beau, je dis en la regardant.

\- Je suis tellement surprise à chaque fois que je me rends compte des amis géniaux que j'ai, qui m'acceptent et je suis tout aussi surprise quand je pense à toi.

Comment fait-elle pour être aussi touchante, aussi touchante que bizarre ! Je souris et je l'embrasse, encore une fois frappé par l'étrangeté de mon couple mais aussi la certitude que jamais une femme ne me rendra aussi heureux qu'elle.

* * *

 _ **PDV de Daphné**_

\- Astoria, je t'en supplie, conduis-toi bien… Pour moi, s'il te plait.

Elle me regarde et s'apprête à me répondre lorsque ma mère intervient.

\- Si elle ne se conduit pas bien devant nos invités, je la stupéfierai jusqu'au nouvel an, dit-elle.

Je ne peux empêcher un rire de m'échapper, ce qui énerve encore plus Astoria.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y en a que pour Daphné, comme d'habitude ! Daphné est si gentille, si jolie, si intelligente ! Persiffle-t-elle.

\- Tu es tout aussi jolie et intelligent que ta grande sœur, la gentillesse par contre, ce n'est pas encore ça, dit mon père.

\- Eh bien si cette sang-de-bourbe n'existait pas, moi aussi je vous aurais ramené un sang-pur pour Noël, dit-elle complètement bornée.

\- On se fout que tu ramène un sang-pur, du moment que tu es heureuse et on se fout aussi que le petit ami de Daphné soit un sang-pur, objecta ma mère.

\- De plus, si cette « sang-de-bourbe », comme tu dis, n'existait pas, nous serions encore oppressés par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alors un peu de respect, dit mon père.

La sonnette retentit et je me surpris à regarder une dernière fois ma coiffure dans le miroir, vérifier que j'étais parfaitement bien habillé avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Neville, bonjour Madame Londubat.

\- Heureuse de voir que tu l'appelle par son prénom et non par se stupide diminutif dont tout le monde se sert, me dit-elle en me tendant sa veste.

Je la pends au porte-manteau de l'entrée avant de leur demander de me suivre jusqu'au salon.

\- Hum, elle est très jolie, elle est polie et elle a un bon maintient, tu peux la garder, dit Madame Londubat à son petit fils.

Je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte que j'avais tout entendu, de même que mes parents à en juger par leurs sourires amusés.

\- Madame Londubat, je vous présente mes parents et… Astoria, ma petite sœur.

\- Ah oui, celle qui s'est fait plonger la tête dans le lac par Miss Granger !

Je jette un coup d'œil agacé à Neville qui hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui en aie parlé !

\- Je suis peut-être très vieille mais je sais me servir de Facebook ! S'exclama la grand-mère.

Mes parents sourient toujours, ma sœur lance des éclairs par les yeux, je suis heureuse que sa magie ne soit canalisée que par sa baguette, sinon je crois que la grand-mère de Neville serait déjà morte foudroyée !


	27. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 – Le 25 sur Facebook**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Qu'est-ce qui a 34 jambes, 9 têtes et 2 bras ? Le Père Noël et ses rennes... »**

 **Et la seconde pour la route. « Pourquoi le Père Noël porte-t-il des bretelles noires ? Pour tenir son pantalon... » Joyeux noël les amis !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes._

 **Drago Malefoy : Franchement, c'est même pas drôle !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, mes parents m'ont forcés à resté debout jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité s'en aille, du coup, je suis vannée…**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : N'oublie pas qu'on se rejoint à 18 heures pour partir.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais dormir jusque là !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Dobby – Harry**

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Joyeux Noël Harry Potter !**

 **Harry Potter : Joyeux Noël Dobby !**

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Dobby se demandait si Harry Potter avait reçu son cadeau ?**

 **Harry Potter : Oui, j'ai adoré toutes les chaussettes, merci beaucoup Dobby.**

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Oh Dobby est content qu'Harry Potter aime son cadeau ! Et Dobby voulait remercier Harry Potter d'avoir pensé à lui, nous avons eu la même idée de cadeau !**

 **Harry Potter : Oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent )**

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Harry Potter pourra remercier Monsieur Weasley pour le pull qu'il a reçu ?**

 **Harry Potter : Oui, Harry Potter le fera, enfin, je le ferais.**

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Merci Harry Potter, encore une fois, passez un bon Noël.**

 **Harry Potter : Merci, toi aussi Dobby.**

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley est passée de « en couple » avec Harry Potter à « Fiancée » avec Harry Potter.**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 235 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Félicitations jeunes gens !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et 123 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall : Félicitation !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 95 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Pour de vrais ?**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Georges Weasley et 75 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non, pour de faux Nev ! XD**

 _Nev Londubat, Gin' Weasley, Molly Arthur Weasley et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Félicitation alors !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 78 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Merci à tous !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass et Nev Londubat sont devenu amis avec Augusta Londubat**

 _Augusta Londubat aime ça._

* * *

 **Augusta Londubat : Même sur Facebook tu mets ce surnom ridicule !**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

 **Nev Londubat : C'est plus simple ;)**

* * *

 **Augusta Londubat : Chère Daphné, vous remercierez vos parents, le repas était très bon et je me suis senti très bien accueillie ! Vous êtes une belle jeune femme, pleine d'esprit et droite, je suis heureuse que mon petit fils vous ait trouvé.**

 _Daphné Greengrass et Nev Londubat aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Merci Madame Londubat, heureuse que vous ayez appréciée la journée.**

 _Augusta Londubat et Nev Londubat aiment ça._

 **Augusta Londubat : Il n'y a que votre jeune sœur, a-t-elle toujours cet air contrarié ou se sentait-elle mal ?**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Ma sœur n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment, ne lui en voulez pas Madame Londubat.**

 _Augusta Londubat aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Astoria Greengrass – Millicent Bulstrode**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Salut Asto, alors, tu as passée un bon Noël ?**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Tu parles, y a eu la vieille peau Londubat, une vraie harpie !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : La grand-mère de Londubat ! Il paraît qu'elle est redoutable !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Elle l'est, je l'ai entendu demander à mes parents si j'étais mentalement retardé !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : MDR !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Ce n'est pas drôle !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Ah si, tu m'excuseras, mais je trouve ça assez drôle !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Tu parles, les Londubat à la maison, ma sœur en couple avec cet idiot et celui qui aurait dû être mon promis sort avec Granger !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : VDM XI**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Peut-être parce que je suis la seule qui accepte encore de te parler !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : XI**

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Hermione J Granger est en train de regarder le guide du petit parisien.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Même pour partir en vacance tu t'instruis ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je veux savoir où je mets les pieds et ce qu'il y a visiter, je nous ai préparé un petit programme de visite.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si tu sors ce programme devant moi, je le brûle et toi avec !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je suis d'accord avec Drago ! On est en vacance, on va se détendre et pas de programme !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je vous déteste !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Direction Paris entre amis !** _ **Avec Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.**_

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 120 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Amusez-vous bien, ravi de voir que les liens inter-maison perdurent même en dehors de ces murs.**

 _Harry Potter, Augusta Londubat, Rubeus Hagrid et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dobby l'elfe libre : Bonnes vacances Harry Potter Monsieur, bonnes vacances aux amis d'Harry Potter !**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 101 autres personnes aiment ça._


	28. Chapitre spécial n4

**Comment "Bref, les réseaux sociaux ont contaminés Poudlard", une fanfiction faite à la base juste pour délirer, à temps perdu à pu atteindre les 100 reviews ? Réponse : Parce que vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Merci à tous, d'être là, de me lire, de rire, de me donner vos messages... J'adore vous lire, autant que vous aimez me lire !**

 **Continuez, moi je vais essayer de faire durer cette histoire aussi longtemps que je le peux, même si rien n'est éternel, je n'ai pas une imagination à rallonge ;)**

 **Mais en tout cas, merci à tous... Bizzz... Mery-Alice qui est très émue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°4 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Paris)**

La première soirée à Paris fut assez calme, ils posèrent leurs affaires à l'hôtel qui se trouvait dans le quartier sorcier de Paris.

Le quartier sorcier de Paris était situé près du sacré cœur et on y entré un peu de la même manière que pour le chemin de traverse, en passant par un bar d'apparence miteux caché aux moldus. Mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se faire une idée, tout était fermés, déjà parce qu'il était 20 heures mais surtout parce qu'on était dimanche !

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant moldus, Drago ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, mais vu qu'il s'agissait d'une idée d'Hermione, il suivit sans rien dire. Ok, il avait une meilleure opinion des moldus mais certainement pas de la cuisine moldu, française de surcroit ! Il avait entendu parler de cuisse de grenouilles et de fromages qui sentaient très mauvais, rien de bien alléchant !

D'ailleurs, Drago était en train de consulter la carte, il n'y comprenait rien, mais il pouvait compter sur Hermione qui parlait couramment le Français, pour cause, elle était souvent venu passer ses vacances dans ce pays !

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il en montrant un nom de plat.

\- Des escargots, répondit Hermione.

Malefoy fit une grimace qui fit rire Hermione.

\- Pour les petites natures comme toi, je te conseille le bœuf Bourguignon, c'est assez simple, dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature ! Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi, c'est tout, bougonna-t-il.

Il suivit tout de même le conseil d'Hermione ne voulant pas tomber sur des limaces domiciliées ! Non mais, ils sont fous ces français ! Pensa-t-il.

Après le repas, il devait avouer avoir apprécié, mais il se jura d'acheter un dictionnaire bilingue dès le lendemain pour traduire certains mots, car il pourrait confier sa propre vie à Hermione mais sur le choix des plats, il n'osait pas lui faire entièrement confiance, sait-on jamais, elle pourrait être tenté de lui faire une blague d'ici la fin des vacances et il se retrouverait à manger du pigeon, comme Harry l'a fait de son plein gré ce soir !

Le lendemain matin, ils se rejoignirent tous pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant de sortir pour visiter le quartier sorcier, à peine 8 heure du matin et il était déjà plein de vie. Les gens ici étaient tous habillé à la moldu, avec goût, personne ne détonait comme c'était parfois le cas en Angleterre.

La rue n'était pas pavée, mais faites de goudron simple, par contre, toutes les boutiques avaient des façades en bois, ce qui donnait un côté très rustique au quartier sorcier. Il y avait des décorations de noël dans les vitrines et des petits lutin qui volaient, lâchant parfois de la fausse neige.

Ils étaient tous émerveillé et regardaient autour d'eux. Le Gringotts de Paris était exactement semblable à celui du chemin de Traverse mais pour le reste des boutiques, ils découvraient. Le fabricant de baguettes français s'appelait Durand, Hermione se demandait s'il était autant réputé qu'Ollivander.

La librairie contenait des livres qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus en Angleterre et elle en prit quelques un sur l'histoire de la magie en France.

\- Maintenant à nous, on va à la boutique de Quidditch ! S'exclama Harry.

Là, il n'y avait pas grande différence sur les balais ou les équipements vendus, par contre, les maillots vendus étaient aux couleurs des équipes françaises et Harry ressortit avec un livre sur les équipes de Quidditch du pays.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as pris un livre français, puisque tu ne sais pas le lire ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

\- J'apprendrais ou je me servirais d'un traducteur, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les filles firent ensuite un crochet par une boutique de vêtements0

\- Il n'y a pas tout ce choix chez nous ! S'exclama Pansy avec ravissement.

\- Ce doit être l'équivalent sorcier de chanel, vu les prix ! Dit Hermione.

\- C'est quoi chanel ?

\- Une marque de luxe moldu.

\- Oh !

Les filles ressortirent avec beaucoup trop de vêtements mais parfaitement heureuse et le porte-monnaie plus léger, surtout Pansy et Daphné.

Ils se remirent en route et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, jusqu'à tomber sur une boutique nommée « Le survivant », intrigué par le nom, ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent une boutique où l'on vendait toutes sortes d'objets à l'effigie d'Harry.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama le survivant en regardant un portrait de lui-même qui lui faisait un sourire.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et le trainèrent dans la boutique, le vendeur les regarda en souriant puis devint blanc lorsqu'il aperçut Harry.

\- Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant le tour du comptoir et en s'approchant d'eux.

Il se planta devant Harry puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il l'étreignit.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé vous voir ! C'est un tel honneur, que dis-je, un rêve qui se réalise !

Il s'exprimait dans un très bon anglais, probablement l'était-il lui-même.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boutique ? Demanda Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais simplement une boutique qui fait honneur au survivant ! Je n'ai pas pu utiliser votre nom, pour des raisons de droit…

\- Ca ne vous a pas empêché d'utiliser mon visage !

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais beaucoup de monde vous admire en France, alors, j'ai eu cette idée.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop, c'est un peu bizarre quand même !

\- Bizarre ? Non, pas du tout ! Venez, je vous fais visiter, proposa le propriétaire.

Il y avait des tee-shirts avec différentes inscription dont un « A bas Voldy » où l'on voyait Harry lever les bras en signe de victoire… Divers objet, dont de fausses baguettes identiques à celle d'Harry et des livres retraçant son histoire.

\- Je l'ai écrit moi-même en regroupant les différentes interviews et récit que vous avez fait, expliqua le vendeur.

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une autorisation pour ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Techniquement, il n'est jamais nommé. Je mets toujours « le survivant » et ce n'est pas une marque déposée mais si Harry Potter veut que je détruise tout, je le ferais.

Harry souffla de dépit mais prit un tee-shirt « A bas Voldy ».

\- Je ne dirais rien, seulement si vous m'offrez ce tee-shirt, s'amusa Harry.

L'homme eut un sourire ravi et acquiesça.

\- Marché conclu alors !

Hermione prit un exemplaire du bouquin que l'homme insista pour lui offrir et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le vendeur les interpella.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez me dédicacer ce poster ? Demanda-t-il en montrant celui qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Harry s'approcha, prit un feutre et signa.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter et revenez quand vous voulez !

En sortant, ils remarquèrent un groupe qui entrait dans la boutique, ils les regardèrent avec de grands yeux, mais déjà la bande repartait vers de nouvelles aventures.

Le décompte avait commencé mais ils étaient bien loin de l'agitation parisienne, au sommet de la tour Eiffel, ils voyaient les gens mais ne se trouvaient pas au milieu.

\- Bonne année, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble en même temps que le feu d'artifice se faisait entendre.

Ils échangèrent accolades, poignée de main pour certains et baiser langoureux pour d'autres. Ils avaient passés de merveilleuses vacances mais bientôt, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard.

\- N'empêche, qu'est-ce que c'est magnifique la vue d'ici, pas étonnant que les moldus adorent cette tour ! S'exclama Daphné.

\- C'est vrai que c'est joli, mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa plus grande utilité ! Dit Luna.

\- Quelle utilité ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Elle éloigne les Nargoles, aucun Parisien ne peut en attraper grâce à cette tour, expliqua Luna.

\- Ah, je vois, dit Daphné en souriant.

\- C'est quoi qui les éloigne ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Le métal enchanté, répondit Luna sûr d'elle.

\- Ah Luna, je ne verrais jamais plus cette tour de la même façon maintenant, grâce à toi, dit Ginny.

\- Ca c'est ma copine, givrée mais tellement attachante ! Dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- En tout cas, le fait qu'Harry t'ait demandé en mariage sur cette tour va éloigner les Nargoles de vos vies à tout jamais, car l'enchantement a été transmit à ta bague, expliqua Luna.

\- Oui, c'est évident, dit Ginny en regardant sa bague.

Ils rigolèrent une fois de plus, se demandant si Luna croyait vraiment en tout ça, ou si dès fois, elle en rajoutait pour les amuser… non, elle n'en rajoutait pas, c'était Luna !

Ils enchantèrent l'appareil photo de Daphné pour qu'il les prenne tous, afin d'immortaliser cette soirée magique par une photo magique.

* * *

 **Désolé pour les posts irrégulier depuis hier mais ça sera souvent comme ça les lundis et mardis, cause d'alternance en BTS, je suis en cours les lundis et mardis...**


	29. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 – Résolution de début d'année**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Que les puces d'un millier de chiens galeux infestent le cul de ceux qui gâcheront une seule seconde de votre année, et que les bras de ces abrutis deviennent trop courts pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais se le gratter ... » Bonne année les amis !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ah, pas mal !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : J'ai trouvé que c'était de circonstance en ce 2 janvier ;)**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Très bien tourné cette phrase !**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Nev Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci ;)**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore : En ce début d'année, je propose aux élèves ou aux professeurs qui sont inspirés de nous faire part de leurs nouvelles résolutions !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Justin F.F, Harry Potter et 95 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Ca va être joyeux !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger, Severus Rogue et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Oui, comme vous dites Minerva !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy et 90 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! Comme nouvelle résolution cette année, j'ai choisis… De ne pas mettre ma vie en danger, une première !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 130 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourtant, tu compte bien te marié avec Weaslette cette année, non ?**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 102 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non, l'année prochaine, quand elle aura terminé sa septième année !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ah, alors c'est bon, tu seras tranquille cette année !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 99 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Ah, ah, ah, je me marre !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 92 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je blague Weaslette !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass et 72 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Cette année, ma nouvelle résolution est de ne rien changer ! J'étais déjà parfait l'année dernière… Alors !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Harry Potter et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca va les chevilles ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Nev Londubat et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson et 68 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pas tout à fait, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ne change rien 3**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 87 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'aime quand tu te montres gentille avec moi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : Cette année c'est décidé, j'arrête de dire des conneries !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley et 106 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Avez-vous prévu de faire vœux de silence Monsieur Weasley ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 75 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Non !**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 80 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Dans ce cas, je pense que votre résolution sera impossible à tenir, la connerie est** **innée chez vous !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 88 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : XI**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 53 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Désolé vieux, mais là, il t'a cassé, en plus c'était marrant XD**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Severus Rogue, Nev Londubat et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : XI**

 _Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson et 59 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Merci Monsieur Potter !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore et 53 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Cette année, j'essaierais de passer un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque, histoire de bien en profiter avant juin !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu comptes sécher les cours et dormir à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 79 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non XI**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et 84 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Alors je vois mal comment tu pourrais y passer encore plus de temps !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu as raison, alors cette année ma résolution est de ne plus parler aux idiots ! Ah désolé mon cœur mais du coup, on se retrouve l'année prochaine ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 73 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : MDR ! On n'est pas obligé de parler tu sais ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 60 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 53 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : XI**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais je tiens à souligner qu'il y plein de choses qu'on peut faire sans parler hormis ce à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Severus Rogue : Cette année, je vais essayer d'être plus sympathique avec certains élèves qui sont remontés dans mon estime !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) et 230 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Voilà une bonne résolution, puis vu comment vous étiez les années précédentes, ce ne sera pas trop difficile à tenir !**

 _Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat et 205 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Vous mettez à mal ma nouvelle résolution à peine quelques secondes après que je l'ai formulé !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 216 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter C'était des encouragements Monsieur !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et 200 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Vos encouragements vous vaudront une heure de retenue demain soir !**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je croyais que vous alliez être plus sympathiques ?**

 _Severus Rogue, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 198 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : C'est le cas, avant, je vous aurais mis 3 heures de retenue, là, il n'y en a qu'une !**

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Blaise Zabini et 175 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : XI**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 74 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood : Cette année je vais essayer d'être plus comme tout le monde !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter et 136 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Hors de question, tu es très bien tel que tu es !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Hermine J Granger et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tout à fait d'accord, il y a plein de tout le monde mais un seul toi !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Oh, merci !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._


	30. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 – Belle phrase**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre… Ah non, faites pas l'amour, ça fait des gosses, ça crie et c'est chiant… Faites plutôt des crêpes, c'est bon les crêpes !** **»**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bien trouvée !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu trouves ? J'ai eu du mal aujourd'hui pourtant !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ce n'est pas ta meilleure mais je l'aime bien !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tant mieux alors )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Harry Potter : Plus de sourcil, merci Seamus !**

 _Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hermione J Granger et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait exploser Seamus ?**

 _Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, F. Flitwick et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : Rien, j'étais en train d'essayer de faire un sortilège de glu perpétuelle sur deux parchemins, on devait s'entraîner, mais ça a explosé au lieu de se coller mais Harry était juste à côté…**

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Ce n'est pas grave mon Seamus, tu as un don pour la pyrotechnie, c'est tout ! 3**

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Ce n'est pas tes sourcils qui ont été carbonisés !**

 _Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : De toute façon, avec ou sans sourcil, tu seras toujours moche !**

 _Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Désolé, il est évident que le précédent message n'est pas de moi mais de Drago, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on s'absente 2 minutes en laissant son téléphone à son imbécile de petit ami !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : L'occasion était trop belle !**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ca me choquait de la part d'Hermione de la tienne, ça ne m'atteins pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Viens me voir à la bibliothèque Harry, je vais te les faire repousser.**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci, j'arrive.**

 _Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Gin' Weasley et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : Encore désolé vieux !**

 _Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pas grave, Hermione va me les faire repousser, il n'y a plus de problèmes )**

 _Seamus Finnigan aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : « Le problème avec les citations signés de Facebook, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si elles sont authentiques…**

 **Merlin. »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 63 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Signé Merlin, ça rend tout de suite ta citation très véridique ! Par contre, pour l'authenticité, je crois qu'on repassera !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : « 9 choses à connaitre absolument !**

 **1 – On ne peut pas se laver les yeux avec du savon.**

 **2 – Vous ne pouvez pas compter vos cheveux.**

 **3 – Vous ne pouvez pas respirer par le nez avec la langue dehors.**

 **4 – Vous venez d'essayer le numéro 3.**

 **6 – Lors de l'essai numéro 3, vous vous êtes rendus compte que c'était possible mais que vous ressembliez à un chien.**

 **7 – Vous souriez maintenant parce que vous vous êtes fait avoir.**

 **8 – Vous avez négligez le numéro 5.**

 **9- Vous venez de vérifier s'il y a un numéro 5. »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je déteste quand je me rends compte que je suis passé pour un con !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass et 59 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : C'était trop drôle !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 54 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : N'empêche, au début je me suis demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait pour respirer la langue sortit !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Pour une fois qu'un de mes comportements à une explication !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gin Weasley et 52 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Bien joué Hermione, vu tout ceux dans la grande salle qui sont en train de sortir leurs langues !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy et 63 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood : « Lorsque je suis allée à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être plus tard, j'ai répondu « heureuse », ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question, j'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie. »**

 _Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Gin' Weasley et 180 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : j'applaudis Miss Lovegood pour avoir inventé cette phrase ou pour avoir le bon goût de la retenir ! C'était très beau et très bien dis !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini et 176 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Merci Monsieur le directeur, non, elle n'est pas de moi, mais je l'ai vraiment trouvé belle et véridique.**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 179 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Merci pour ce beau moment.**

 _Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Severus Rogue et 165 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini : C'est en voyant un moustique se poser sur tes testicules que tu te rends compte que tous les problèmes ne peuvent pas se résoudre avec la violence.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 89 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Très profond Blaise !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 54 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Excellent !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 73 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne jamais répondre à un idiot, car on s'abaisse à son niveau et là, il peut gagner, par la force de l'expérience !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass, Nev Londubat et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu vises quelqu'un ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pas du tout mon cœur, je l'ai juste trouvé sympa )**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'aime bien aussi.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._


	31. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 – La guerre des sexes, la revanche**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Proverbe chinois : Si tu te cogne la tête contre une carafe et que ça sonne creux, n'en déduit pas forcément que c'est la carafe qui est vide ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ah, tellement vrai chez certaines personnes !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Qui ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : On t'a déjà dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mon cœur ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu parles de moi ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi tu te sens toujours visé quand je dis quelque chose de négatif ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Question d'habitude !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Page Battle Hommes / Femmes.**

 **Page ouverte à tous**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Drago, je suis prête pour la revanche )**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est parti Miss Parkinson, tu commences, honneur aux perdantes )**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : On fait en 4 ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ok.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson :** **Les hommes sont la preuve que la réincarnation existe.** **On ne peut pas devenir aussi con en une seule vie !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bien jouée Pansy !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pff…**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy :** **Comment on congèle la morue ? En tirant toutes les couvertures à soi.**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : HA, pas mal !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 31 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger :** **Quel est le point commun entre les nuages et les hommes ?** **Quand ils s'en vont, on peut espérer une belle journée.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Bravo Mione !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger ;)**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : «** **Demander à une femme "à quoi tu penses ?", c'est déjà lui faire un compliment. »**

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Justin F.F et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Lol.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Quelle est la différence entre le cerveau d'un homme et une olive ?** **La couleur. »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Parvati Patil, Daphné Greengrass et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Bravo Pansy !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci )**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : «** **Il est scientifiquement prouvé que n'importe quel alcool contient des hormones féminines. Quand on en boit trop, on parle beaucoup, on dit des conneries et on conduit mal. »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bien joué Potter !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood :** **Quelle est la différence entre une cravate, une ceinture et un homme ?** **La cravate serre le cou, la ceinture serre la taille et l'homme ne sert à rien !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Bien Luna !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Merci )**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Eh Zabini, pourquoi tu as aimé la blague de Luna ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et Blaise Zabini aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Parce qu'elle est drôle et que c'est ma copine qui l'a sorti !**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais c'est la guerre idiot !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : « Pourquoi contredire une femme ? Il est plus simple d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Voilà Drago, tu remarqueras que j'ai rendue le « j'aime » de Zabini en votant pour une de vos blagues ! Bravo mon chéri, mais tu as oublié de préciser que si tu ne me contrarie pas, c'est surtout pour vivre un peu plus longtemps ! )**

 _Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : O_O**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : 138 Pour nous et 133 pour les hommes ! On gagne et pas d'un seul point comme eux l'ont fait la fois d'avant !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je n'étais pas prêt !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ne sois pas mauvais perdant !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque, je vais te remonter le moral )**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : O_O**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais des yeux choqué, je n'ai rien dis de spécial !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Comme vas-tu lui remonter le moral ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Petite pervers !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._


	32. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 – De vrais blagueurs ces étudiants !**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Ta vie est aussi utile pour la mienne qu'un mouchoir était utile à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ah, excellent !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Les blagues qui impliquent celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom font toujours rire, je n'avais pas envie de me fouler aujourd'hui !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Hermione J Granger : « Tromper n'est pas un accident ! Tomber d'une bicyclette, ça c'est un accident mais tu ne trébuches pas sur une femme pendant 45 minutes par accident ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Lavande Brown et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : « Je ne trompe pas MA femme, je me trompe juste DE femme !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 37 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Très spirituel, je dois y voir un message caché ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Non chaton, toi je t'aime, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je répondais juste à ta blague par une autre blague.**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Vous devenez de plus en plus mignon tous les deux 3 !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass : Des fois, les moldus sont trop drôles ! J'ai trouvé celle-là sur un de leurs sites :)**

 **« On frappe à ma porte : qui est-ce ? Je demande.**

 **\- C'est la police, répondit une première voix.**

 **\- On veut juste discuter, répondit une deuxième.**

 **\- Vous êtes combien ? Je demande.**

 **\- Deux, répondit l'un.**

 **\- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à discuter entre vous ! Je leur réponds et je vous jure, même la porte a rigolé ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood et 35 aitres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ils sont fous ces moldus !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : Elle m'énerve cette phrase « Il faut toujours voir les choses du bon côté », genre, si tu tombes dans un escalier, tu vas dire : « Super, je suis déjà en bas ! »**

 _Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Peut-être pas à ce point là :)**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Severus Rogue : Avant, j'étais optimiste et plein d'espoir en l'humanité puis je suis devenu prof !**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 40 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : J'ai du mal à vous voir optimiste et plein d'espoir !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Ca ne m'étonne pas, j'ai perdu mon optimisme lors de nos 10 premières minutes de cours commun !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : En même temps, je n'y peux pas grand-chose si pendant 6 ans vous m'avez reproché d'être le fils de mon père !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Ce n'est pas faux…**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley : « Je me couche tellement tard et me lève tellement tôt que je me croise dans les escaliers ! »**

 _Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, Justin F.F et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : C'est matériellement impossible.**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : C'est une blague Luna, ce n'est pas la vérité !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Pour une fois qu'elle est logique, ne va pas l'emmerder avec un détail Weaslette !**

 _Gin' Weasley et Luna Lovegood aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Je ne te déteste pas vraiment, mais si tu brulais et que j'avais de l'eau, je crois que je la boirais ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu sais, je suis très contente qu'on soit devenue amies toi et moi !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : ;)**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : « Quand j'ai vu ta gueule, j'ai vite compris que tes parents avaient le sens de l'humour ! »**

 _Hermione J granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 46 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tu vises quelqu'un en particulier ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je te cite ou que je cite Weasley, donc je vais répondre non, parce que j'aime être imprévisible !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : Je suis super fatigué… En fait, c'est comme être fatigué mais avec une cape !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'était drôle mais de désespoir, sérieux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai ris, mais j'ai ris quand même !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : Nous sommes en février et c'est le mois de la fête des amoureux, donc, le 14 février, à partir de 18 heures, il y aura un bal, dans la grande salle, celui-ci ne sera ouvert que pour les sixièmes et septièmes années.**

 _Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil et 127 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Encore un bal ! Mais combien comptez-vous en faire ?**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Autant qu'il me plaira et vous savez pourquoi ?**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Non, mais je sens que ça va me plaire !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Parce que c'est moi qui commande !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : O_O**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Et oui, c'est moi le chef ! Et puisque c'est moi le chef, vous serez tous obligé de venir avec votre Valentine… J'aime être le chef !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago – Hermione**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?**

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi pas, je pensais y aller avec Pattenrond mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra !**

 **Drago Malefoy : XD**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bonne nuit.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Bonne nuit.**


	33. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 – Perspective d'avenir**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « S'il y a tellement d'anniversaire en Novembre, c'est parce qu'il y a la saint Valentin 9 mois plus tôt ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : CQFD !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard **

**Albus Dumbledore : Les ASPIC blanc auront lieu tout au long de la semaine prochaine.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 32 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Sybille Trelawney et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi vous nous prévenez seulement maintenant ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévoir un planning de révision spécial ! Je ne vais pas quitter la bibliothèque jusqu'au premier examen !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci Professeur Dumbledore d'avoir annoncé ça le 14 février ! Je vais venir au bal avec une Hermione qui elle-même sera accompagné de son sac de cours !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais un effort pour ce soir mais dès demain, révisions intensives pour tous le groupe et ne comptez pas y échapper !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Bonne intention Miss Granger, mais je pense que pour la plupart d'entre eux, sept années supplémentaires de révision intensives ne feront aucune différence !**

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et Ron Weasley n'aiment pas ça._

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pas mal cette nouveauté, avec le « j'aime pas », je peux enfin me rendre compte de qui se sent visé par mes dires et j'ai le regret de vous dire que je visais d'autres personnes en plus de Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat, j'attendais plus de « j'aime pas » !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Qui visiez-vous ?**

 _Hermine J Granger aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Tout le monde sauf Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy…**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini n'aiment pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honorée…**

 _Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Je trouve que vous êtes la sorcière la plus agaçante de votre génération mais je ne pourrais jamais dire que vous n'êtes pas brillante ! Il faut rendre à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin…**

 _Hermione J Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Voilà une bonne définition de toi mon chat, brillante mais agaçante !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : N'oublie pas, petite vipère, que si tu me contrarie, tu iras au bal de ce soir avec des dents en moins !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quand on ne peut même plus rigoler !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Ginny – Pansy**

 **Pansy Parkinson : D'après toi, je mets la robe verte ou rouge, tu sais, de celles que j'ai acheté à Paris ? Ton frère préférera laquelle ?**

 **Gin' Weasley : Pour mon frère, il remarquera à peine ce genre d'effort mais par contre, je pense que la verte sera mieux.**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci Gin, et toi, tu vas mettre quoi ?**

 **Gin' Weasley : Une petite robe dorée, avec ma couleur de cheveux, je n'ai pas trop de choix dans les couleurs**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Lol**

 **Gin' Weasley : Bon, on se rejoint tous dans le hall ?**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oui ! Bizzz**

 **Gin' Weasley : Bizzzz…**

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione – Drago**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu sais, en parlant des ASPIC blanc, ça m'a fait penser qu'en juin, on partirait de Poudlard, définitivement…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Bon esprit de déduction ! Tu ferais un bon auror !**

 **Drago Malefoy : XI même quand je veux discuter sérieux avec toi, il faut que tu me lances des piques !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Désolé mon cœur, c'était vraiment pour rire…**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ouais, bon, je voulais savoir ce que toi tu comptais faire après.**

 **Hermione J Granger : Entamer des études en droit magique et toi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne sais pas…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Il serait temps d'y réfléchir !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je sais, mais comprend moi, tout semblait déjà tracer pour moi, le fait que je réfléchisse par moi-même sans me conformer à l'avis de mon père est très récent, alors autant te choisir était facile à faire mais choisir ma carrière est un peu plus délicat…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Je comprends, je peux peut-être t'aider, pas t'aider à choisir bien sûr mais te donner mon avis, tu as des idées ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Auror, Médicomage ou un travail dans les potions…**

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est trois bonnes ambitions, tu pourrais réussir dans les trois mais les potions, je crois que c'est ta passion.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, mais j'ai peur de m'ennuyer, de ne jamais évoluer…**

 **Hermione J Granger : Ce n'est pas forcément le métier que tu choisis qui te freinera, mais ce que tu en feras ! Si tu travailles dans les potions, tu pourrais en créer de nouvelles, fonder ton propre laboratoire, un empire enfin, c'est vaste… Tu pourrais aussi te contenter de travailler pour quelqu'un… Tu vois, il y a plusieurs façons d'aborder un même métier.**

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci, comme d'habitude, tu es brillante !**

 **Hermione J Granger : )**

* * *

 **Message Privé Astoria – Millicent**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu comptais faire pour pourrir la soirée de Granger ?**

 **Astoria Greengrass :** **Rien puisque je suis en 5** **ème** **année et que je ne peux pas y aller !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Oups…**

 **Astoria Greengrass : De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire… Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle et même sans elle, il ne lèverait toujours pas es yeux sur moi !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Fais lui prendre un philtre d'amour MDR…**

 **Astoria Greengrass : C'est une idée !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Je rigolais O_O**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Moi aussi !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Dès fois, tu m'énerves…**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Toi c'est tout le temps !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Alors, du coup tu lâches l'affaire Drago Malefoy ?**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Ouais… De toute façon, si je continue, je risque d'être pitoyable…**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Plus que tu ne l'as déjà été ?**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Le jour où j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me lancer un sort dans le dos, je penserais à toi !**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Toujours là pour rendre service !**

 **Astoria Greengrass : Grrr…**

 **Millicent Bulstrode : Mais c'est qu'elle grogne !**


	34. Chapitre spécial n5

**Désolé pour l'attente mais vraiment, à l'heure ou je poste ce chapitre, c'est à dire 22 heures 20, j'ai juste eu le temps de rentrer chez moi et de finir de l'écrire !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il manque d'humour mais il ne peut pas y en avoir tout le temps ;) j'essaierais de me rattraper au prochain ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°5 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Bal de la Saint-Valentin)**

Hermione et Ginny étaient dans le dortoir de la rouquine en train de finir de se préparer, Hermione portait une robe bustier courte bleue saphir avec une chainette argentée autour de la taille, et Ginny une robe longue dorée. Ginny avait ramenée ses cheveux sur le côté et Hermione s'était avait lissée les siens et les avaient laissé lâchés, sauf deux mèches ramenées en arrière et retenu par une petite pince. Ginny ajouta un peu de rouge à lèvres à Hermione puis la regarda.

\- Voilà, on est prête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Enfin ! Plus vite on y est, plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite je pourrais mettre les autres aux révisions ! Dit Hermione en s'emparant de son sac à main.

\- Franchement, pour une soirée, tu ne pourrais pas être comme toutes les filles de ton âge ? Demanda Ginny en rigolant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Obsédée par le bal et non pas par les cours !

\- Non, mais je vais faire semblant pour faire plaisir à Malefoy…

\- C'est plus que n'importe qui aurait pu tirer de toi, s'amusa Ginny.

Hermione rigola puis elles descendirent dans le hall d'entré où elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient les dernières. Pansy portait sa robe verte courte sur le devant mais avec un voile en dégradé, elle s'était fait un chignon en laissant quelques mèches retombé. Daphné avait optée pour une robe rose à une seule manche, longue et fendu sur le côté, ses cheveux étaient lâchées et ondulées. Enfin, Luna portait une robe rouge courte à fine brettelles, ses cheveux tressés sur côtés. Pour les garçons, rien d'original, un costume moldu noir.

Drago alla jusqu'à Hermione et lui prit la main.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa puis après quelques mots échangés avec les autres, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, les grandes tables avaient laissés place à pleins de petites, d'une dizaines de personnes, de petits cupidons très laids, ressemblant à des gnomes de jardins affublés d'un tutu rose et d'un petit arc, volaient au dessus des invités, dans la salle régnait une forte odeur de rose, de petits pétales tombaient du plafond magique mais disparaissaient avant d'atteindre les têtes des invités et enfin, la musique semblait venir de partout, sans pour autant qu'on ne puisse discerner la moindre enceinte.

A l'entrée, un photographe prenait tous les couples au fur et à mesure, chacun se prêta au jeu avant d'aller vers une table complètement vide afin de pouvoir diner tous ensemble.

\- C'est assez kitch, mais c'est jolie, dit Daphné.

\- Oui, mais je crois que les gnomes de jardins ne sont pas très content, dit Luna en les regardant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause de la musique, elle doit être trop forte pour leurs oreilles, ajouta Luna.

\- Certainement, ça ne doit pas avoir de rapports avec les ailes qu'on leur a collées ! Ni à cause du tutu, rigola Blaise.

Tout le monde rigola.

\- Regardez ! S'exclama Pansy en montrant quelque chose.

Ils regardèrent tous vers la direction indiquée par la Serpentard et virent le professeur Trelawney et le professeur Rogue en train de danser, très proche l'un de l'autre, ils n'échangeaient jamais de baiser ou de signe qu'ils s'aimaient mais leur complicité était évidente quand on les voyait ensemble.

\- Par Merlin Pansy, la prochaine fois, évite d'attirer notre attention là-dessus ! Se plaignit Ron.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il n'y a que les nous qui avons une vie sexuelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ron fit signe de vomir

\- Bon, parlons d'autres choses que de la vie sexuelle de Rogue, ça m'arrangerait, dit Harry.

\- Pardon ?

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à Rogue.

\- Par Merlin ! Comment faites-vous pour toujours arriver quand il ne faut pas ? Se plaignit Harry.

\- Le talent mon cher ! Bon, vous disiez ?

\- Je disais… Je ne sais plus ce que je disais.

\- Vous n'étiez pas en train de parler de moi ? Demanda le professeur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles ?

\- Hum, je me le demande !

Après avoir regardé Harry une dernière fois, il repartit vers sa table et le survivant soupira. Après le repas, Drago se leva pour inviter Hermione à danser.

\- Tu te rends compte, plus que quatre mois et adieu Poudlard ! Dit Drago.

\- Oui, cette année sera vite passé, ajouta Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'entamerais des études en droit magique.

\- Oui je sais, mais je voulais dire, où vas-tu habiter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui, Square Grimmaurd mais je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse.

\- Je me disais que… Vu qu'il est hors de question que je retourne chez mes parents… Peut-être qu'on pourrait… Tu sais… Euh…

Hermione regarda Malefoy en souriant.

\- Serais-tu en train de bafouiller parce que tu essaies de me proposer de prendre un appartement avec toi ?

\- Oui… Enfin… J'ai pensé que ça nous diviserait le loyer en deux, ce n'est pas négligeable.

\- Malefoy, tu es riche, n'essais pas de faire passer ta proposition pour un souci d'économie, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Ok miss-je-sais-tout ! Ce n'est pas dans un souci d'économie, j'ai envie de vivre avec toi !

\- Voilà, l'honnêteté te va mieux au teint !

\- Bon, au lieu de m'énerver, tu ne pourrais pas répondre ?

\- J'ai un chat, pas mal d'habit, je ne supporte pas le désordre et j'ai une quantité impressionnante de livre, dit-elle en souriant à Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas allergique aux chats, je suis très ordonné, j'ai moi-même une belle collection de livre et je t'aime.

\- Hum, tu sais bien te vendre, j'accepte !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'embrassa, à côté, il y avait Harry et Ginny qui dansaient.

\- Bon, je crois qu'Hermione ne sera pas ma coloc, dit Harry.

\- Il me semble aussi, s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Je vais vivre seul jusqu'à ce que toi aussi tu finisses tes études, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à mon frère ?

\- Parce que Pansy parle aussi de prendre un appart avec lui, même s'il refuse parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle paye tout toute seule.

\- Propose aux deux dans ce cas !

\- Non, vivre avec un couple alors que tu ne seras pas là…

\- Propose à Zabini alors, Luna restera aussi à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.

\- Cohabiter avec un Serpentard… Mais où va le monde !

\- Le monde et les gens changent, puis tu aimes bien Zabini… Avoue !

\- Ok, j'avoue, oui, je lui proposerais, dit Harry.

La fête battait son plein, les couples étaient sur un petit nuage, les célibataires tenaient compagnies aux célibataires. Dumbledore regardait ses élèves et certains de ses professeurs danser et ça le fit sourire, après la guerre, les morts et la douleur, peu à peu, l'amitié, la joie et l'amour reprenaient leurs places et rien ne pouvait rendre plus heureux le vieux directeur.

La soirée dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Peeves ne décide que jeter des ballons d'eaux glacés réchaufferait l'ambiance.

Les amis sortirent en même temps que les autres, Ron avait des morceaux de ballons bleus dans les cheveux et dégoulinait d'eau, tout comme Pansy et Malefoy.

\- Foutu esprit frappeur ! Ragea Ron.

Hermione était déjà en train de sécher Malefoy qui, lui aussi, rageait, après ça, chacun alla se coucher après un dernier baiser. Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et sortit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier de sa table de chevet, l'ouvrit à la page des appartements et relut la description d'un appartement qu'elle avait entouré la veille.

Oui, l'idée de vivre avec Drago trottait dans sa tête depuis leur voyage à Paris, dès lors, elle avait commencé à repérer les appartements intéressants tout en attendant que Drago se décide. Elle n'avait eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le ferait et ça avait été plus drôle que ça vienne de lui !

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle reposa le journal dans sa table de nuit, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit.


	35. Chapitre 30

**Alors là, je ne connais pas trop la moyenne de mes lectrices, je connais juste l'âge de certaines et je ne sais pas si vous reconnaitrez toutes les citations, en espérant qu'elles vous fassent un peu rire quand même ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – Répliques de films**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson :** **« Les avis, c'est comme les trous du cul, tout le monde en a un ! »**

 **Phrase d'Harry Callahan dans le cinquième film « Inspecteur Harry : La dernière cible » ! Merci à Harry (Potter) de m'avoir fait connaitre ces films, certes vieux, mais il sort de ces phrases le mec !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tant mieux si ça t'a plut !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : On pourrait ouvrir une page spéciale où on mettrait nos répliques préféré de film et faire deviner que quel film ça vient, non ?**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je m'en charge )**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter a créé la page « Répliques cultes films moldus ! »**

 **Page ouverte à tous.**

 _45 personnes ont rejoint cette page._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : « -** **Braddock ! Je vous préviens, attention où vous mettez les pieds !**

 **\- Je mets les pieds où je veux, Little John… et c'est souvent dans la gueule. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Nev Londubat, Dean Thomas et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Portés disparus 3 avec Chuck Norris, celui qui peut te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure en 15 secondes !**

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Justin F.F et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Exact, bien joué !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Vous devriez venir réviser au lieu de passer votre dimanche à sortir des répliques !**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je ne vais pas tarder.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood : « C'est quoi ce qu'on entend ?**

 **\- Le vent, c'est le vent qui nous parle.**

 **\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?**

 **\- Je n'sais pas. Je n'parle pas le vent. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : L'âge de glace 3 !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Lune Lovegood : C'est ça !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Vous me désespérez !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : 3**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : «** **\- Combien tu mesures deuxième pompe ?**

 **\- Chef, 1m75, chef !**

 **\- 1m75, jamais vu un tas de merde aussi haut que ça ! »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Full Metal Jacket !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Colin Crivey et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : C'est ça chérie, tu es calée en film !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : J'ai un don pour retenir ce genre de phrases, même si le film en lui-même ne fait pas parti de mes préférés !**

 _Ron Weasley et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Au lieu de retenir des répliques de films, vient plutôt apprendre à retenir les leçons !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je t'adore Grangie, mais dès fois tu es la pire des rabat-joies !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : « Cette pièce est désormais pacifiée »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Judge Dredd ! Mais le plus drôle c'est le contexte, il dit cette phrase juste après avoir décimés tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce ! Ce type est trop stylé !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bravo Parkinson, mais là, avec trois bonnes réponses d'affilés, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de regarder des films et t'ouvrir un peu au monde extérieur, tu passes trop de temps devant un écran !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aiment pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Maintenant je sais pourquoi ton âme sœur est Hermione !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermine J Granger aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Vous rigolerez moins quand vous aurez les pires notes des ASPIC blancs !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 2 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

* * *

 **Colin Crivey : « Stupides hobbit joufflu ! »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Denis Crivey, Dean Thomas et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : les deux tours !**

 _Colin Crivey, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Colin Crivey : C'est ça.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : On verra qui sera stupide à la fin de la semaine !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aiment pas ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood : « - Buck, à quel moment tu as perdu la raison ?**

 **\- Hum… I mois, je me suis réveillé un matin marié avec un ananas… Hyper moche en plus ! Mais je l'aimais. »**

 _Rose Zeller, Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 37 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : L'âge de glace 3, encore ;)**

 _Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Oui !**

 _Gin' Weasley et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu as été plus rapide que moi !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Il fallait bien, c'est toi qui a répondu à tout !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger a ouvert une discussion de groupe.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Nev' Londubat et Blaise Zabini ont accepté l'invitation._

 **Hermione J Granger : Allez, maintenant ramenez vos fesses à la bibliothèque sinon je viens vous chercher !**

 **Harry Potter : Ok, j'arrive !**

 **Blaise Zabini : Mais c'est dimanche !**

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui et demain nous passons les ASPIC blancs pour les sortilèges et les potions, alors entrainement tout le reste de la journée et si vous ne vous radinez pas vite fait, c'est sur vous que je vais m'entraîner !**


	36. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31 – Répliques 2**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes, ceci dit, l'eau et le lait non plus alors… »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Voilà comment une future alcoolique se justifie !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : N'importe quoi !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Que ceux qui se souviennent du nombre de verre impressionnant que Parkinson a réussit à enquiller pendant la soirée dans un club de Paris like mon statut !**

 _Gin Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 5 autres personnes._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oh, c'était le soir du nouvel an !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, et tu as bien faillit nous faire un coma hydraulique !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : On dit coma « éthylique ! »**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, je savais bien que ça finissait par « lique »**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Drago Malefoy : ASPIC blanc terminé, par Merlin, il était temps !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je trouve qu'on devrait en faire deux dans l'année, histoire de bien se tester avant les examens finaux.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 13 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin F.F et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Non mais ça ne va pas mieux toi ! Ne vas pas leur donner de mauvaises idées !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 _Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Maintenant que les examens blanc sont finit, je veux bien jouer aux citations avec vous, ça avait l'air marrant !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Vu que tu as essayé de casser l'ambiance à toutes les citations, on devrait refuser, mais, je t'aime trop comme tu es, alors, c'est parti !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Page des « Répliques cultes de films moldus »**

 **Dean Thomas :** **« Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn. Repartez dans l'ombre ! Vous ne passerez pas ! »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Le seigneur des anneaux : La communauté de l'anneau.**

 _Dean Thomas aime ça._

 **Dean Thomas : C'est ça !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bon, il va falloir être rapide, Parkinson est un vrai cinéma ambulant !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** **« Reste cool, sac à merde. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Terminator 2**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Correct !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'une fille qui ne connaissait rien au monde moldu en sache autant en quelques mois !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Hé, hé !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger :** **« Je suis sans pitié, sans scrupule, sans compassion, sans indulgence, pas sans intelligence. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Kill Bill !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aiment pas ça._

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est ça !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Arrête de rager Drago, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis trop forte !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** **« Nulle cause n'est perdue... s'il y a encore un pauvre fou prêt à se battre pour elle. »**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermine J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pirates des caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde !**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est exact !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy :** **« Non! N'essaie pas ! Fais-le! Ou ne le fais pas! Mais il n'y a pas d'essai. »**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Star Wars : L'empire contre attaque !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est ça ! Yoda )**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Enchanté d'avoir gagné je suis !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Facile la citation était !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Vrai est ce que tu dis.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Désespérant vous êtes )**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry – Blaise**

 **Harry Potter : Dis Zabini, je me demandais si ça te disait qu'on partage une coloc en attendant que Luna et Ginny finissent leurs études ?**

 **Blaise Zabini : Juste toi et moi ?**

 **Harry Potter : Oui, mais j'ai une grande maison et pour être franc, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Elle ressemble à quoi cette maison ?**

 **Harry Potter : Il faut faire pas mal de travaux mais on s'y mettra à plusieurs, sinon elle est assez grande et en plein cœur de Londres.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Pourquoi pas.**

 **Harry Potter : Cool, et si tu veux, Luna pourra venir pendant les vacances, ce sera le cas de Ginny.**

 **Blaise Zabini : Ok, c'est sympa. On en parle demain en direct.**

 **Harry Potter : Ok, à demain.**


	37. Chapitre 32

**Réponse à LM : Contente de te faire rire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – La mise à jour**

 **Forum de regroupement des sorciers en colère contre Facebook qui ne fonctionne pas !**

38 membres se sont enregistrés.

* * *

 **Topic Facebook ne marche pas !**

Harry Potter : Facebook ne fonctionne plus ! La fin du monde, c'est maintenant !

Hermione Granger : C'est toi qui as créé ce forum ?

Harry Potter : Oui, au moins on peu quand même discuté )

Hermione Granger : Mais on est dans la même école, dans la même salle commune, on n'est pas obligé de passer par la technologie pour se parler !

Harry Potter : Oui, mais en vrai, je ne peux pas faire ça O_O ou ça ou ça ) ou ça MDR ou ça LOL ou ça, XD.

Hermione J Granger : O_O

Harry Potter : Tu vois, même toi tu ne t'en passes plus !

Drago Malefoy : Pendant combien de temps ça ne va plus fonctionner ?

Harry Potter : J'sais pas, j'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trois plombes, mes vies pour KVS doivent être rechargées et j'ai envie de jouer !

Drago Malefoy : C'est quoi KVS ?

Harry Potter : Kill Voldemort Saga, le but du jeu c'est de faire un maximum de combinaison de sort pour qu'il explose, j'ai réussit à le tuer 103 fois, je bloque au niveau 104 !

Drago Malefoy : Heureusement, il était plus facile à tuer en vrai !

Harry Potter : Tu l'as dis Bouffie !

Drago Malefoy : Bouffie ?

Harry Potter : C'est une expression !

Pansy Parkinson : Apparemment, Facebook est HS pour la journée, jusqu'à demain matin 6 heures, c'est une maintenance.

Harry Potter : Toute la journée ?

Pansy Parkinson : Oui.

Harry Potter : Donnez-moi une corde !

Pansy Parkinson : Il y a des moyens plus efficaces que de te pendre !

Drago Malefoy : Oui, je pourrais venir t'aider !

Harry Potter : Merci Malefoy, on peut toujours compter sur toi !

Drago Malefoy : Dans ces ca là, toujours !

Hermione Granger : En parlant de ce pendre, j'ai une idée pour passer le temps !

Drago Malefoy : Quoi donc ?

Hermione Granger : Tu vas voir !

* * *

 **Topic du pendu**

Hermione Granger : _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. Voilà, maintenant trouvait ce mot, une lettre par post, vous avez 10 chances.

Drago Malefoy : C ?

Hermione Granger : Pas de c, plus que 9 chances.

Harry Potter : E ?

Hermione Granger : Pas de E, plus que 8 chances.

Ginny Weasley : P ?

Hermione Granger : _ _ P P _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

Drago Malefoy : Il est pourri ton jeu Princesse, le mot c'est Hippogriffe !

Hermione J Granger : Pff…

* * *

 **Topic Facebook ne marche pas !**

Ron Weasley : Il est que 13 heures et on est samedi, pour une fois, j'aimerais avoir cours pour que le temps passe plus vite !

Daphné Greengrass : Mais vous êtes sérieux, ça vous mine tant que ça qu'il n'y ait pas de Facebook ?

Harry Potter : Il pleut dehors, il fait froid, il n'y a cours, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Daphné Greengrass : Que faisiez-vous pendant cette période avant Facebook ?

Ron Weasley : C'est vrai ça ? On faisait quoi ?

Harry Potter : On assommait des trolls, on suivait des araignées, on fuyait les détraqueurs, on cherchait des réponses à des énigmes, on combattait des mangemorts, on cherchait des horcruxes, enfin c'était le bon vieux temps quoi !

Hermione Granger : Le « bon » vieux temps ! Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi !

Harry Potter : Au moins on ne s'ennuyait pas !

Hermione Granger : O_O

* * *

 **Topic du pendu**

Luna Lovegood : _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

Blaise Zabini : Joncheruines.

Luna Lovegood : Si tu n'avais pas envie de jouer, fallait le dire !

Blaise Zabini : Attends, quelque chose m'échappe peut-être… La règle, c'est bien de deviner le mot ?

Luna Lovegood : Oui, c'est bien ça la règle !

Blaise Zabini : Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ronchonnes ? J'ai gagné !

Luna Lovegood : Oui, mais tu dois d'abord donner des lettres !

Blaise Zabini : Ah quoi bon donner des lettres si je connais déjà le mot ?

Luna Lovegood : …

Blaise Zabini : Je te connais trop, tu devrais être contente !

Luna Lovegood : Oui, vu comme ça !

* * *

 **Topic Facebook ne marche pas !**

Ron Weasley : Ca ne marche toujours pas ?

Pansy Parkinson : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Jusqu'à demain matin 6 heures » ?

Ron Weasley : Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne veux pas comprendre !

Pansy Parkinson : Franchement, tu es désespérant !

Ron Weasley : Je n'ai pas liké mon cota journalier de statut, je veux liker, en plus, on n'a pas eu le droit à ta blague… Non, ça ne va pas du tout !

Pansy Parkinson : Je peux t'aider pour la blague au moins, laisses-moi réfléchir deux minutes.

Ron Weasley : Aime ça.

* * *

 **Topic de la blague de Pansy !**

Pansy Parkinson : « Il vaut mieux être bourré que con, ça dure moins longtemps. »

Ron Weasley : Aime ça.

Drago Malefoy : La deuxième justification d'une future alcoolique !

Ron Weasley : C'est bon, mon stress est redescendu de 20 %.

* * *

 **Topic Facebook ne marche pas !**

Harry Potter : 21 heures, bientôt l'heure de se coucher !

Hermione Granger : Franchement, vous avez vraiment un problème avec Facebook, ce n'est pas la mort !

Harry Potter : Imagines-toi une journée sans aucun livre, et bien c'est l'effet qu'une journée sans Facebook me fait !

Hermione Granger : Oh ! C'est horrible ! Je vais à la bibliothèque, il faut que je vérifie qu'ils soient toujours là !

Drago Malefoy : Merci Potter, elle était presque normale pour une fois !

Harry Potter : Désolé vieux !

Daphné Greengrass : Vous êtes graves les mecs et Mione aussi d'ailleurs !

Hermione Granger : Les livres sont toujours là, je suis soulagé !

Drago Malefoy : Tu voulais qu'ils aillent où ? Quoiqu'ils pourraient rencontrer une des monstrueux livres des monstres !

Hermione Granger : Non, ce serait trop horribles !

Harry Potter : Arrêtes Malefoy, tu vas nous l'énerver !


	38. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33 - Résultat**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Si les cons étaient fluorescent, ce serait la terre qui éclairerait le soleil ! »**

 _Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Trop drôle chérie ! Facebook est revenu !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Les blagues sur les cons ont l'air d'être tes préférés !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Oui, elles parlent à beaucoup de monde !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Harry Potter à partagé un statut.**

 _ **Bravo Harry Potter, vous avez réussi à vaincre Voldemort au niveau 104 grâce à un fabuleux sortilège de morve au nez, n'ayant pas le même nez que la norme des gens, la morve lui est monté au cerveau… Une victoire audacieuse !**_

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Il fallait y penser !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Oui, mais tuer vous savez-qui grâce à un sortilège de morve au nez, c'est un peu** **poussé quand même !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : J'ai bien réussis grâce à un sort de désarmement !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Oui, mais ce n'est pas simplement le sort, c'est plus compliqué que ça !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Certes, mais ça reste un jeu.**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Avec des jeux si débiles, inutile de se demander pourquoi la stupidité est devenue** **monnaie courante chez la plupart des élèves !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : Acceptable en potion, Piètre en métamorphose… Comment dire… En fait, je ne** **préfère rien dire ! Saleté d'ASPIC blanc !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ce n'est que les blancs, il s'agissait d'un entraînement**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu t'en ais très bien sortis dans les autres matières, il faut juste que tu bosses** **ces deux matières plus que les autres, c'est tout. Je t'aiderais si tu veux.**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Merci Hermignonne )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Moi j'ai des efforts exceptionnel partout sauf un optimal en Défense contre les forces** **du mal !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bravo Harry !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Bravo mon chéri !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu l'as payé combien le professeur Rogue pour qu'il te mette cette note ?**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Optimal partout sauf effort exceptionnel en métamorphose et en botanique !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Nev Londubat et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bien joué mon cœur !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci chérie !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : Effort exceptionnel partout !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Je sors avec un génie !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est super Pansy, tu vois, tu n'as pas tout raté finalement !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass : Effort exceptionnel partout et acceptable en potion.**

 _Nev Londubat, Hermione J Granger, Astoria Greengrass et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Astoria Greengrass : Bravo sœurette !**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Bien joué ma belle !**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

* * *

 **Nev Londubat : Optimal en botanique !**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Hermione J Granger, Augusta Londubat et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : On n'en doutait pas !**

 _Nev Londubat aime ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Merci vieux !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini : Effort exceptionnel partout sauf Optimal en potion et acceptable en métamorphose.**

 _Luna Lovegood, Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : C'est super !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Optimal partout sauf un effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du** **mal**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Laisse-moi deviner, tu es déçu ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je suis sûr que j'aurais dû plus réviser pour les DCFM !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as sans doute eu les meilleurs résultats de la promo, alors te plains pas !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger a ouvert une discussion de groupe.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Nev' Londubat et Blaise Zabini ont accepté l'invitation._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je suis en train d'élaborer un planning de révision en tenant compte des lacunes de chacun.**

 **\- Lundi : Potion ce sera Drago et moi qui nous occuperons de la séance.**

 **\- Mardi : DFCM, ce sera Harry qui mènera la séance.**

 **\- Mercredi : Botanique, mené par Neville.**

 **\- Jeudi : Sortilèges, mené par Drago et moi.**

 **\- Vendredi : Métamorphose mené par moi.**

 **Je nous laisse les week-ends tranquille jusqu'en mai, après on verra, vous en dites quoi ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : Comme si on pouvait refuser !**

 **Blaise Zabini : O_O**

 **Harry Potter : Bon, pour une fois, je vais te suivre, parce que si tu n'avais pas insisté pour les révisions d'avant les ASPIC blancs, je n'aurais certainement pas eu ces résultats, alors merci et compte sur moi !**

 **Hermione J Granger : :)**


	39. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34 – Top 10**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Un mec demande a son pote:**

 **\- Tu préfères avoir la maladie d'alzheimer ou de parkinson?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tu préfères quoi toi ?**

 **\- Moi je préfère parkinson, parce que vaut mieux renverser une goutte de whisky que d'oublier de le boire... »**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Le retour de l'ivrogne !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Arrêtes de dire ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Si ça continue, c'est toi qui vas être blessé !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Ron Weasley : Se prendre un poisson en pleine face par cet abruti de Peeves et l'entendre caqueter « C'était un poisson d'Avril ! »…**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tu n'es pas le seul, à mon avis il a dû vider le lac de tous ses poissons pour faire sa blague !**

 _Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Argus Rusard : Voilà des décennies que je me bats pour que cet esprit frappeur soit chassé !**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Albus Dumbledore n'aime pas ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Le jour où vous trouverez la solution pour chasser un esprit frappeur, vous me ferez signe ! Certes, il cause quelques désagrément aux élèves en faisant des blagues ridicules mais il pourrait vraiment se montrer mauvais si nous tentions de le chasser, je prendrais le risque si j'étais persuadé de pouvoir le faire partir mais je n'ai aucune garantie et les représailles pourraient être bien pire que ce qu'il fait en ce moment !**

 _Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **La page des tops 10**

 **Hermione J Granger a créé le top 10 de ses musiques préférés.**

 **10 – Do I wanna know d'Artic Monkey.**

 **9 – Starlight de Muse.**

 **8 – A sky full of stars de Coldplay.**

 **7 – Counting stars de One Republic.**

 **6 – Megalomania de Muse.**

 **5 – Fire meet gasoline de Sia.**

 **4 – Madness de Muse.**

 **3 – Sing for absolution de Muse.**

 **2 – Adventure of a lifetime de Coldplay.**

 **1 – Dead Inside de Muse.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je trouve que tu as plutôt bon goût mon cœur !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci mais je trouve qu'un top 10 c'est assez restrictifs, il y a plein d'autres musiques que j'adore ! J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de faire le top 10 de mes livres préférés mais là, j'ai échoué, je n'arrive pas à en trouver 10, j'en mets 4 ou 5 dans la même catégorie, du coup, ça marche pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas mis plus de musique de Muse !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : J'ai essayé de varier ;)**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter a créé le top 10 de ses films préférés.**

 **10 – Matrix : Revolutions.**

 **9 – Resident Evil.**

 **8 – Sinister.**

 **7 – REC.**

 **6 – Star Wars : La revanche des sith.**

 **5 – Le seigneur des anneaux les deux tours.**

 **4 – Le seigneur des anneaux : Le retour du roi.**

 **3 – Le seigneur des anneaux : La communauté de l'anneau.**

 **2 – Matrix.**

 **1 – Star Wars : Le retour du jedi.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu me surprends Potter, tu as bon goût !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci !**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley a créé le top 10 de ses plats préférés.**

 **10 – Tartiflette (découvert en France !).**

 **9 – Frites.**

 **8 – Tarte à la citrouille.**

 **7 – Hamburger.**

 **6 – Lasagnes.**

 **5 – Soupe à l'oignon.**

 **4 – Pâtes bolognaises**

 **3 – Purée.**

 **2 – Cuisse de poulet.**

 **1 – Tarte à la mélasse.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Sérieux, tu es allé faire un top 10 sur ça ! LOL**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Je pourrais débattre des heures sur la nourriture ! Y a que ça de vrais !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson a créé le top 10 de ses films préférés.**

 **10 – Alice aux pays des merveilles (le film).**

 **9 – Twilight : Fascination.**

 **8 – Twilight : Révélation partie 1.**

 **7 – Twilight : Hésitation.**

 **6 – Trilogie Matrix.**

 **5 – Trilogie du seigneur des anneaux.**

 **4 – Twilight : Tentation.**

 **3 – Esther.**

 **2 – Sinister.**

 **1 – Twilight : Révélation partie 2.**

 _Lavande Brown, Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ouais, des goûts de filles quoi ! Enfin, pour la plupart des films !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Chacun ses goûts !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Alors je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser si ce chapitre ne réponds pas à vos attentes, j'ai vraiment eut du mal et je trouve qu'il manque d'humour comparé aux autres mais je me suis dis que fautes d'inspirations pour les blagues, je pouvais faire en sorte qu'on en sache plus sur les goûts de chacun, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;)_**


	40. Chapitre 35

**Réponse la review anonyme : Contente que tu aies aimé, vraiment, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir, et si je te donne envie d'écrire ta propre fanfiction, c'est encore mieux ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – Débats puérils**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Si tes résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de tes espérances, dis-toi que le grand chêne aussi, un jour a été un gland ! »**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Pas mal, je m'en souviendrais quand j'aurais échoué à tous mes ASPIC !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Ne pars pas défaitistes ! On s'entraide tous pour réussir, avec le planning de** **révision surchargé que nous a fait Hermione, on ne peut que s'améliorer !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, puis tu n'es pas obligé de tout réussir en Optimal !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de débat sur les séries et les films.**

 _ **Page créée par Lavande Brown.**_

 _26 personnes ont rejoints cette page._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown : Votre couple préféré dans les frères Scott ? Pour ma part, c'est Brooke et Lucas ou Nathan et Haley !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Nathan et Haley, je suis d'accord… Mais Brooke et Lucas, non, enfin si, au début mais dès l'arrivé de Julian, j'ai été obligé de changer d'avis !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Lavande Brown n'aime pas ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Non, Brooke et Lucas c'était le meilleur couple de la série !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je n'ai pas du voir la même série que toi alors ! XO**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Lavande Brown n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vous êtes vraiment en train de vous énerver pour une série aussi nulle ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lavande Brown : O_O**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tkt Lavande, Drago est un bourrin qui ne comprend rien !**

 _Lavande Brown aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Au moins, vous êtes d'accord maintenant !**

 _Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown : Team Jacob ou Team Edward ? Team Edward pour ma part !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Passes à autre chose, cette question n'est même pas sujette à débat ! Team Edward bien sûr !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire sur cette page ? Quoi que, moi je peux dire que je ne suis ni Team Jacob, ni Team Edward ! Moi je suis Team pour le méchant blond du 1 !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Pour James ? Mais il n'est pas amoureux de Bella !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, c'est bien de James dont je parle. Et je ne suis pas Team James pour qu'il soit** **avec l'autre gourdasse mais parce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il la zigouille à la fin du 1, ça m'aurait** **évité de devoir regarder les quatre suivant parce que ma meilleure amie m'a forcé !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil n'aiment pas ça._

Pansy Parkinson aime ça.

 **Lavande Brown : O_O**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown : Plutôt Damon ou Stefan (Vampire Diaries) ? Pour ma part, c'est Damon !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Team Stefan ! Je dirais même Team Stelena (Stefan et Elena) !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Lavande Brown n'aime pas ça._

 **Lavande Brown : mais non, le personnage de Stefan est tellement ennuyeux comparé à Damon !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Parce que Damon est toujours entre deux ! Stefan est 1000 fois meilleur que son frère dans le rôle du gentil et il est 1000 fois pire que lui dans le rôle du méchant, il n'y a pas photo !**

 _Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 _Lavande Brown n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Moi je suis Team Kathena !**

 _Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et 1 autre personne n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Ca n'existe pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si, c'est Katherine et Elena, parce que l'actrice qui joue les deux est sacrément bien foutue !**

 _Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et 1 autre personne n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lavande Brown : O_O**

 **Hermione J Granger : Moi je suis Team Stefan, parce qu'il est à tomber, je quitterais Drago sans hésiter !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé en parlant d'Elena !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oh, mais certes, l'actrice est plutôt jolie à voir mais pas autant que toi mon cœur !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Mouais…**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown : Votre sœur préférée dans Charmed ? Moi c'est Phoebe !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Moi c'est Piper, mais j'aime beaucoup Phoebe aussi !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Bon, vu qu'il n'y a que toi pour débattre, on va changer de question. Prue ou Paige ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je dirais bien aucune… mais si je suis obligée de choisir, je dirais Paige !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Pareil, je les aime pas mais je choisirais Paige aussi, elle est quand même un peu moins agaçante que l'autre !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown : Dans Buffy, plus Angel, Riley ou Spike ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Angel !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Angel ! ;)**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard **

**Drago Malefoy : Veuillez patienter, je réajuste mon âge mental après avoir suivit les débats puérils des fangirls !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et 1 autre personne n'aiment pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Personne ne t'a forcé à nous lire, on était sur une page spéciale !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je me suis quand même bien amusé à troller vos délires !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et 1 autre personne n'aiment pas ça._


	41. Chapitre arrière n1

**Est-ce que vous vous souvenez… Il y a une quarantaine de chapitre, Hermione et Drago se détestaient cordialement, puis 6 heures de colles ont tout changé et je me suis dis « Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de chapitre spécial pour ça ?" En fait, c'est parce qu'à cette époque, je n'avais jamais songé à sortir de Facebook pour faire un chapitre, alors voilà un chapitre arrière.**

 **Je ne veux pas noter chapitre spécial, parce que les chapitres spéciaux se passent en parallèle aux chapitres classiques et que ce ne sera pas le cas de ce chapitre ! J'attends vos avis sur cette idée et si elle vous plait et que vous avez une envie pour un autre chapitre arrière, faites le moi savoir, si c'est faisable, je le ferais :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Arrière n°1 – Quand ils se souviennent (Heures de colles)**

Harry et Ron faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier, Hermione, quand à elle les regardait d'un air absent, elle voyait les secondes défiler et devenir des minutes qui devenaient des heures, la rapprochant inexorablement de l'heure fatidique.

6 heures ! Elle allait passer 6 heures seule avec cette sale fouine blonde platine ! Elle aurait encore préférée se rouler dans des veracrasses ! Franchement, elle avait aidé Harry à sauver le monde, elle avait toujours été une élève exemplaire, assidue et respectueuse et c'est comme ça que sa prof préférée la remerciait ? En lui confiant une tâche dont elle ne voulait pas ? Parce que McGonagall pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione savait bien que c'était une manière de se délester !

Harry la regarda et eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Tu verras, ça va vite passer, dit le survivant.

\- Tu parles, il va probablement me faire une vie d'enfer !

\- Propose-lui une trêve !

\- Une trêve ? Mais Harry, on parle de Malefoy là !

\- Je sais, mais là, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir et en gros, tu vas lui laisser le choix entre une trêve où vous serez tous les deux plus sympathique l'un envers l'autre ou 6 heures de colles où tu pourras lui faire faire ce qui te chante ! Malefoy sera capable de voir où est son intérêt, plaida Harry.

Hermione se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait pas tort, Drago Malefoy était peut-être un petit con trop arrogant, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent, même si ça donnait la migraine à Hermione de l'avouer ne serais-ce que dans sa tête, il saurait reconnaître l'opportunité.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je vais essayer, accepta-t-elle.

\- Si j'avais la possibilité de faire vivre un enfer à la fouine pendant 6 heures, je n'essaierais pas de conclure une trêve, j'en profiterais ! Intervint Ron.

\- Ca fait plus de 7 ans qu'on se fait la guerre et après Voldemort, j'aspire à un peu de tranquillité, tout comme Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, Blondinet y était déjà, tranquillement assis en face de la prof, toujours son air profondément arrogant sur le visage. En le voyant, Hermione fut tentée quelques secondes de suivre ce que Ron avait dit.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, vous êtes là ! Bien, je vous laisse Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez les pleins pouvoirs pour décider de sa retenue, j'attends juste un commentaire de votre part à la fin des 6 heures, pour savoir s'il s'est bien conduit ou non. Bon courage.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire forcé puis sortit du bureau, suivit de Malefoy, une fois éloignée du bureau elle se retourna et le regarda. Comment une personne pouvait l'irriter autant ?

Du côté de Drago, même s'il tâchait de se montrer aussi détestable et imperturbable qu'à l'époque, il sentait qu'elle allait se faire une joie de se venger pour toutes les années passées et le pire, c'est qu'il l'aurait mérité, alors il ferait semblant de râler, de la maudire, mais il ne pourrait même pas réellement lui en vouloir.

\- Voilà comment les choses pourraient se passer, je pourrais me venger, je pourrais en profiter et j'avoue, que j'en tirerais un certain plaisir mais je ne suis pas comme ça et je n'ai pas envie de le devenir, alors que dirais-tu d'une trêve ? Proposa-t-elle ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches, lui donnant un faux air strict.

Drago était complètement abasourdis, ce qu'il venait d'entendre était complètement inattendu, elle lui proposait une trêve, elle renonçait à sa vengeance pour simplement que les six heures se passent bien. D'un côté, ça accentuait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la bataille mais d'un autre, ça lui plaisait mais il n'allait certainement pas le montrer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trêve ?

\- Je ne te fais rien faire de dégradant ou de méchant et toi, tu restes courtois avec moi.

\- Je ne suis courtois avec personne, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Mais je vais faire un effort, accepta-t-il finalement.

\- Bien !

\- Bon, il va quand même falloir que tu m'occupes pendant ces 6 heures !

\- Fais tes devoirs, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dis « rien de méchant » ?

\- Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est nécessaire, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai arithmancie et que j'étais là lorsque la prof t'a incendié parce que tu ne faisais rien !

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien à sa matière cette année !

\- Bon, allons à la bibliothèque, je vais t'aider, finit-elle par dire.

Il la suivit et s'installa en face d'elle, sortant ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment pendant qu'elle relisait ses derniers devoirs.

Elle mit un moment à trouver les mots puis elle releva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris du blond. Elle fut surprise, c'est comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, sans son masque d'arrogance, comme si, aujourd'hui, il laissait son visage exprimer autre chose que ses émotions habituelles et détestables. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas envie de le gifler, pour la première fois, elle le trouvait beau, ce simple constat lui fit perdre la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait si bien préparé.

\- Parce que… Je fais ça parce que… Pour…

\- Eh bien Granger, je t'ai connu plus douée pour parler !

Il avait un sourire en coin, il la taquinait mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne ressentit aucune animosité venant du blond, presque comme s'il taquinait une amie.

\- Je fais ça parce que franchement, tes notes font vraiment pitié ! Finit-elle par dire avec le même sourire en coin.

Elle passa trois longues heures à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et au bout d'un moment, il referma son livre.

\- Accorde-moi une pause, là j'en peux plus !

\- Ok, faisons une pause, accepta-t-elle.

Elle sortit un ordinateur portable, et se mit sur internet avec ses écouteurs, chose possibles depuis que les ondes magiques avaient été revu pour ne plus détraquer tous les appareils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je regarde une série moldu.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Oui, on a un internet spécial mais on peut accéder à celui des moldus, eux par contre, ne peuvent pas accéder au notre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi comme genre de série ?

\- Une série d'espionnage, « Alias ».

Elle tendit un écouteur à Drago.

\- Tu veux venir voir ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il se plaça à ses côtés puis porta son attention sur l'écran, Hermione mit le premier épisode de la première saison pour qu'il comprenne mieux la série, au bout du premier épisode, il lui rendit l'écouteur.

\- Pas mal, je regarderais la suite ce soir, dit-il.

\- Alors retour à l'arithmancie !

Ils s'y collèrent encore deux heures avant que Drago ne réussisse à y arriver sans aide.

\- Bravo, c'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ouah, un parfait de la part de Miss-je-sais-tout, ça c'est un vrai compliment ! Railla-t-il.

\- N'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Les 6 heures sont largement passés, tu es libre, dit-elle.

\- On pourrait regarder la suite ensemble ce soir, si tu es partante.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Serais-tu en train de me proposer de prolonger la trêve ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu es de bonne compagnie.

\- D'accord, mais on ira dans une salle de classe, Madame Pince n'aime pas trop qu'on se serve d'Internet dans sa bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

\- A ce soir Granger.

\- A ce soir Malefoy.


	42. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36 – Top 10, le retour des fangirls.**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : «** **Qu'est ce qui est bleu mais pas foncé ?**

 **Le bleu clair bien sûr ! » C'était ma journée blague à deux noises ! Applaudissez-moi puis si vous n'êtes pas content, applaudissez-moi quand même !**

 _Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Moi je l'ai trouvé très drôle, genre on pourrait chercher pendant une heure alors que la réponse est toute simple !**

 _Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci ma Luna 3**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Nan, c'est MA Luna !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Toi on ne t'a pas sonné !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de débat sur les séries et les films.**

 **Harry Potter : Le meilleur tueur de films d'horreur ? Jason Voorhees de Vendredi 13 pour ma part !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Freddy Kruger !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Nev Londubat et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pff, Jason tue Freddy dans Freddy contre Jason !**

 _Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Chucky, cette poupée me fait flipper !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca c'est bien un truc de fille de flipper à cause de poupée !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu sais que je commence à penser que tu es misogyne ?**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Souvent, tu dis « ça c'est bien un truc de fille » ou ce genre de phrase à deux** **noises.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : En même temps, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'hommes avoir peur de Chucky…**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci Potter ! Non, je ne suis pas misogyne, je blague, c'est tout !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Autant pour moi alors.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mouais, j'aime mieux ça ! Un misogyne ne pourrait jamais sortir avec toi, tu es bien trop brillante !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : J'aime quand tu me flattes !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **La page des tops 10**

 **Drago Malefoy a créé le top 10 de ses films préférés.**

 **10 – The expendables.**

 **9 – Trilogie le seigneur des anneaux.**

 **8 – Trilogie du Hobbit.**

 **7 – Resident Evil.**

 **6 – Trilogie Star Wars.**

 **5 – Rocky.**

 **4 – Terminator.**

 **3 – Trilogie Matrix.**

 **2 – Kill Bill 1 et 2.**

 **1 – Sinister.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pas mal, je suis fière de savoir que tu as connus tout ces films grâce à moi !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est vrai, même si au début je faisais semblant d'être intéressé rien que pour rester** **avec toi !**

 _Hermine J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est vrai ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Franchement, Alias n'est pas mal, mais tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de** **passer toutes mes soirées pendant 15 jours rien qu'à regarder cette série sans toi ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Des fois, tu peux être vraiment surprenant mon ange !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Rien qu'avec toi trésor ! Tu fais ressortir le peu de romantique qu'il y a en moi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Lavande Brown a créée le top 10 de ses acteurs préféré.**

 **10 – Shemar Moore.**

 **9 – Taylor Lautner.**

 **8 – Robert Pattinson.**

 **7 – Ian Somerhalder.**

 **6 – Chris Hemsworth.**

 **5 – Liam Hemsworth.**

 **4 – Jesse Williams.**

 **3 – Orlando Bloom.**

 **2 – Jamie Dornan.**

 **1 – Johnny Depp.**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : J'approuve ce top ! Il ne manque que Paul Weasley.**

 _Lavande Brown aime ça._

 **Lavande Brown : Rien que d'écrire leurs noms j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Le retour des fangirls !**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown n'aiment pas ça._

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : C'est assez vexant de voir sa petite amie baver devant d'autres mecs !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui, c'est pour ça que je mange devant mon ordi, pour ne pas déprimer !**

 _Seamus Finnigan aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu manges même quand tu n'es pas déprimé !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui, mais là au moins, j'ai une raison !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Harry Potter : Marathon de Vendredi 13, ce vendredi 13, ah, ah, on va s'éclater !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 142 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Parmi tous les bons films d'horreur qu'il y a, tu te sentais obligé de prendre les Vendredi 13 ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est les films parfait pour la date de vendredi )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._


	43. Chapitre arrière numéro 2

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes hier, après le chapitre 36, j'ai atteins les 200 review et c'est grâce à vous, je vous adore ! Du coup, pour marquer le coup, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre qui m'avait été demandé par plusieurs d'entre vous ! Chapitre arrière numéro 2 dont je vous laisse découvrir le contenu ;)**

 **Encore Merci, je 'espère que ça vous plaira, bizzzz...**

* * *

 **Chapitre Arrière n°2 – Quand ils se souviennent (Rapprochement)**

Drago venait de réussir à semer Pansy et Astoria, grâce à Daphné qui avait semblé deviner qu'il ne voulait pas de ses fangirls habituelles, du coup, elle les avait retenu et il avait pu se faire discrètement la belle !

Après avoir passé 6 heures auprès de Granger, il en redemandait pour la soirée ! Ca avait quelque chose d'assez étrange, comme si 6 petites heures pouvaient changer une opinion vieille de 7 ans, bon certes, son opinion s'était légèrement adoucit depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres mais là, il prenait du plaisir à sa compagnie.

Pendant ces 6 heures, il avait découvert une Granger sympathique, amusante, belle… Oui, il fallait qu'il l'avoue, il l'avait trouvé très jolie !

Il la rejoignit dans une salle de classe du troisième étage et s'installa à ses côtés, sans parler, ils commencèrent à suivre quelques épisodes d'Alias, Drago appréciait bien la série mais pas autant que les regards qu'il se permettait de lancer à Hermione de temps en temps, parfois, il la surprenait à faire pareil et rougir de s'être fait surprendre.

Sa présence avait quelque chose de magique, près d'elle, il oubliait ce qui le hantait depuis la fin de la guerre, le poids de ses erreurs, de ses mauvais choix, tout ça disparaissait pour laisser place au calme, à la sérénité. Il vivait, il ne faisait pas semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il ne tentait pas de sauver les apparences et peut-être le voyait-elle. Peut-être qu'elle voyait pour la première fois cette fragilité qu'il avait si bien su cacher pendant tout ces années et peut-être que c'était ce qui lui permettait, à elle aussi, d'apprécier la compagnie du Serpentard, malgré le passé.

\- Alors, tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-elle après trois épisodes.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt sympa, même si je trouve qu'ils en font trop avec l'héroïne.

\- C'est fait exprès, pour que la série ait du succès, il faut que les spectateurs puissent s'attacher à l'héroïne.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est pas mal pour un truc moldu, dit-il.

\- Il va falloir que je te fasse découvrir certaines choses moldus, tu serais étonné ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Serais-ce une façon de me dire que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Demanda-t-il plein d'ironie.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je trouve juste ta compagnie moins désagréable qu'avant, je veux savoir combien de temps tu mettras à m'énerver comme avant, dit-elle en souriant.

C'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à se voir régulièrement, puis quand ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre, ils passaient leurs soirées ensembles sur Facebook à écouter les musiques que l'un proposait à l'autre, échangeant sur ce qu'Hermione préférait et sur ce que Drago découvrait. Il aimait tellement discuter avec elle, qu'il passait son temps à regarder des films, écoutait des musiques, juste pour avoir plus de choses sur lesquels discuter.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Zabini envoya la fausse déclaration d'amour du compte de Drago pour Hermione après l'échange sur Facebook, ils se rejoignirent le soir pour regarder des Disney mais après, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

\- Comment tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La « déclaration » que Zabini t'a faite en mon nom, précisa-t-il.

\- « Je suis fou de toi Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Comme si tu étais capable de me dire une chose pareille ! Comme si tu pouvais ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour moi ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexer, ok, elle n'avait pas tort pour le « épouse-moi », mais pour le reste… Oui, elle avait tort, bien sûr « fou d'elle » c'était un peu fort mais oui, il la voulait. Seulement, comment tenter quoi que ce soit tant l'idée qu'il puisse en avoir envie semblait absurde à Granger !

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête ! Non… Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi ! Bon, envoie un autre film avant que je ne m'endorme, dit-il un peu bougon.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions, de peur de le faire fuir, mais elle l'avait vexé, elle en était sûr pourtant, la force avec laquelle elle avait ridiculisé le fait que Drago puisse être attiré par elle tenait juste au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit que l'idée lui plairait, un peu trop.

Le premier bal de Poudlard fut annoncé dès le lendemain et Hermione comme Drago croisaient les doigts pour que Dumbledore les mettent de paires, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avoua. Aussi, Hermione eut vraiment du mal à ne laisser paraître sa joie en lisant que son souhait été exaucé et elle fut très reconnaissante envers Dumbledore de venir l'appuyer sur Facebook après que Ronald lui ait proposé d'échanger les paires. Elle mit une robe rouge, un peu de provocation inter maison ne faisait pas de mal pensa-t-elle en souriant devant son miroir le soir du bal.

Lui-même portait une chemise verte émeraude en dessous de sa veste de smoking mais elle ne s'en formalisé pas tant elle était captivé par son regard gris, si froid mais pourtant si chaud à la fois, comme lui seul savait souffler le froid et le chaud en même temps, l'énerver et l'attendrir en quelques mots.

\- Tu n'es pas mal pour une…

\- Sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, voilà qu'elle allait encore plomber l'ambiance en ressassant le passé, chose qu'elle faisait de temps en temps. Malefoy fit une petite grimace mais se reprit en mettant son masque d'indifférence qu'il portait toujours dans ce genre de situation.

\- Non, j'allais dire pour une Gryffondor.

Elle prit sa main et la serra.

\- Je suis désolé Drago, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, je m'en veux à moi, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi je ne t'en veux pas… Enfin, je ne t'en veux plus, alors n'en parlons plus et passons une bonne soirée.

\- A vos ordres Miss Granger, dit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent la soirée à danser, rigolant de temps en temps, Drago partagea même sa table avec Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Ron sans rechigner, Hermione en fit de même pour Pansy, Daphné et Zabini et ils passèrent plutôt une bonne soirée, même si les discussion étaient quelques peu gêné par moment. Plus tard, alors qu'ils dansaient sur « Photograph », d'Ed Sheeran, le début de soirée maladroit d'Hermione semblait bien loin. Ils étaient plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre et se rapprochait un peu plus, de plus en plus en près, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago sur son visage et elle était complètement paralysée parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait se passer mais Astoria Greengrass passa près d'eux et bouscula Drago dans sa hâte de quitter la grande salle.

Le moment fut brisé et ils se reprirent, Drago maudit Astoria mais maintenant, il était trop tard, Hermione le regardait en souriant.

\- Je pense que je vais monter me couchait, la journée a été longue.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Drago.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de partir.

Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue puis il partit dans son dortoir, complètement démoralisé car il savait que sans cette cruche d'Astoria, la soirée se serait terminé beaucoup mieux que ça !

Le lendemain, après midi, ils se rejoignirent à la bibliothèque, Hermione l'avait charriée sur Facebook en lui reprochant d'avoir 10 minutes de retard, du coup, pour la faire rire, il avait fait apparaître une rose rouge.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, dit-il en s'inclinant et en lui donnant la fleur, elle pouffa de rire et il s'installa à ses côtés.

Ils regardèrent quelques épisodes d'Alias puis commencèrent à discuter comme d'habitude, ensuite Hermione se mit à réviser, il en fit autant et après, elle se leva pour aller ranger les livres dont ils avaient eu besoin. Une chose se produisit, une chose tellement cliché dans les films romantiques moldus qu'Hermione en aurait rit si elle en avait été capable.

Ils s'emparèrent du même livre en même temps, du coup, leurs doigts se touchèrent et Drago, au lieu de retirer sa main s'empara de celle de la sorcière et l'attira à lui, la regardant, la détaillant, il ne ferait pas le second pas, ce serait à elle de le faire, il lui laissait ce choix.

Elle le regarda un moment comme hypnotisé, son cerveau était aux abonnés absent alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait avoir envie de faire, elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, pleine d'hésitations mais il prit doucement les commandes, il mit sa main dans le dos la sorcière et la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'autre main dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent s'apprécièrent. Le moment était parfait, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince arrive.

\- Sortez d'ici, on est dans une bibliothèque pas dans un lieu de débauche ! Allez, sortez espèce d'obsédés !

Hermione devint rouge et se précipita dehors, très vite suivit de Drago qui la retint par le bras.

\- C'était un accident, dit-elle.

\- Un accident ! Non chaton, tomber dans les escaliers, se désartibuler, faire tomber sa tasse, ça, ce sont des accidents, embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas un accident, au pire, ça peut-être dû à de l'impulsivité mais quand ça dure plus de deux minutes et que tu ouvres la bouche pour qu'il y mette sa langue, ce n'est plus de l'impulsivité, c'est une envie ! Dit Drago avec calme et décontraction.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma en voyant que rien ne venait, elle resta un moment à le regarder, dans l'espoir qu'une de ses fameuses répliques cinglante arrive mais non, rien ne vint, ce qui augmenta le sourire de Drago. Les paroles de la musique « Toxic » de Britney Spears lui vinrent en tête, pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses goûts habituels. Oui c'est ça, il était un poison, un délicieux poison qui la rendait accroc car à peine leurs lèvres s'était séparées qu'elle avait ressentit le manque.

Au bout d'un moment, elle partit, il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Elle commença à réfléchir, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était plutôt sympathique depuis quelques temps, Harry l'accepterait, Ron était avec Pansy, il ne pourrait décemment pas s'y opposer et elle, elle en avait envie. Bon, Drago Malefoy avait la réputation de jeter les filles après avoir couché avec… Mais avec un sourire, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait que le faire galérer un moment avant d'aller plus loin, pourquoi pas ? Puis même si ça ne durait pas, elle était jeune.

Après avoir bien réfléchit et avoué toute la vérité à Harry sur Facebook, Malefoy vint la retrouver, une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, qu'ils trouvèrent plus judicieux de quitter vu les regards courroucés que lançait Madame Pince.

S'ensuivit un nombre incalculable de baiser au fil des jours, qui devinrent des semaines puis des mois, vacances en commun, projet d'emménagement, l'histoire sans avenir que s'était imaginé Hermione se transforma doucement en relation sérieuse, bien que surprenante par moment.


	44. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37 – Le malade imaginaire**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : Qu'est-ce qu'une tomate avec une cape noire ? Super-tomate bien sûr ! Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'un concombre avec une cape noire ? Là vous devez trouver la réponse )**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Super-concombre ? Elle est un peu nulle ta blague aujourd'hui !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Nan, ce n'est pas super-concombre, c'est juste un concombre voulant imiter super-tomate ! T'es nul Malefoy !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O, Le pire, c'est que j'ai rigolé, arrête de traîner avec Weasley, tes blagues deviennent aussi bonne que les siennes !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 _Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Un bal de fin d'année sera organisé après la dernière épreuve des ASPIC, pour une fois je préviens avec un mois d'avance ! Il ne sera ouvert qu'aux septièmes années sauf si cela veulent inviter comme cavalier / cavalière des élèves d'années inférieures.**

 _Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 87 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Encore un bal ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce sera le quatrième de l'année, c'est de la folie !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Et oui, encore un bal très cher ! Ah, qu'il est bon d'être le directeur !**

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Eh bien moi, je vais commencer une grève !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Sybille est plus qu'enchanté à la perspective de ce bal !**

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) : Oui Severus, j'ai déjà trouvé ton costume, j'en ai plus que marre de te voir toujours en noir !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Grrr….**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard réservé aux professeurs**

 **Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) : La je suis face à un dilemme, j'étais en train d'interroger un de mes élèves, très peu doué pour la divination. Comme prévu, c'était un carnage… Puis là, il me dit « Je sais que je vais avoir une très mauvaise note ». Pour le coup, il a raison est-ce que je dois relever sa note pour avoir deviné qu'il avait été mauvais ?**

 _Severus Rogue, F. Flitwick, Remus Lupin et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **F. Flitwick : Si vous relevez sa note, du coup, sa prédiction ne sera pas juste…**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Mets-lui un piètre s'il l'a mérité, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

 **Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) : Parce que moi, je n'aime pas passer mon temps à martyriser mes élèves !**

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Je ne martyrise personne !**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

 **Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) : Tu parles, la plupart, tu as filé plus d'heures de colle à toi tout seul qu'à tous les autres enseignants réunis !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Parce que pour moi, la stupidité n'est pas une fatalité, j'essaie de l'éradiquer !**

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil) aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Drago Malefoy : Je crois que je vais mourir !**

 _Harry Potter, Pom'Pom Pomfresh, Ron Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez juste une petite grippe, avec ce que je vous ai** **administré, vous devriez déjà être en pleine forme !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne me sens pas bien !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne cherches même pas à esquiver la session de révision pour l'arithmancie, il** **faudrait que tu es une étiquette autour du gros orteil pour y échapper !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Une étiquette autour du gros orteil, c'est pour dire qu'il faudrait que je sois mort** **pour y échapper, c'est ça ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, contente que tu aies compris !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pff, on ne peut même pas compter sur la malade pour échapper au pire !**

 _Pom'Pom Pomfresh aime ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : Le voilà qui se lève parfaitement guérit !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Le pire, je pense que ce serait que tu aies un piètre en Arithmancie ! Alors tu as intérêt à te ramener et VITE !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Arrêtes de me crier dessus en MAJUSCULE !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : JE T'AIME.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ok, moi aussi, mais t'es pas obligé de crier !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Hey, vu qu'on ne révise pas aujourd'hui, on pourrait tous aller voler dans le parc ?**

 _Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Moi aussi j'ai envie de voler !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Au plus vite on s'y met, au plus vite tu pourras les rejoindre !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Au lieu d'aller flâner dans le parc, vous feriez mieux de réviser vos potions Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez doué !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : Mon cerveau doit décompresser !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pour pouvoir le faire décompresser, il faudrait déjà que vous le trouviez !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : O_O.**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._


	45. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38 – ASPIC**

 **Page de la citation/blague/proverbe du jour par Pansy Parkinson**

 **Pansy Parkinson : « Si Voldemort en voulait tellement à Harry, c'est parce que lors de leur première rencontre, le bébé farceur Harry Potter lui avait fait la blague de je t'ai volé ton nez, sauf qu'il ne lui a jamais rendu ! »**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tout devient plus logique !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non, c'est une blague ! Elle m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir où je l'ai caché !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : )**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Hermione J Granger : Epreuve de DCFM passée, maintenant il va falloir que j'attende plus d'un mois pour savoir dans quels proportion je me suis raté !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 10 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Au pire des cas, tu auras un Effort Exceptionnel, alors arrête !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Espérons que tu aies raison !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Allons profiter du soleil en attendant l'épreuve de sortilège de cette après midi.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok pour aller dehors mais on s'entraîne pour l'épreuve !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je pense que s'entraîner les uns sur les autres n'est pas une très bonne idée à deux** **heures de l'exam ! Je ne veux pas y aller la tête dans du coton !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Oui, tu n'as pas tort !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Donc tous dehors !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Epreuve de sortilège terminé, j'ai un bon feeling !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui moi aussi !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Pareil !**

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Moi je ne sais pas trop mais ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la botanique alors ce n'est** **pas très grave !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Pareil pour moi, je compte travailler dans la mode alors du coup, les ASPIC, c'est** **juste pour le défi !**

 _Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et toi mon cœur, tu en penses quoi ?**

 **Daphné Greengrass : Désolé, j'ai pas pu prévenir avant ! L'examen d'Hermione c'est bien passé, j'étais juste après elle donc j'ai put tout voir mais à la sortie, elle a fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse, du coup, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 8 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Comment va-t-elle ? J'arrive !**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Pas la peine de venir, Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'on entre, elle m'a mise dehors mais apparemment, elle va bien, juste trop de stress depuis un moment ! Ca ne m'étonne pas vu tous les repas qu'elle a sautés pour préparer nos sessions de révisions !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est vrai qu'elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on réussisse tous et nous, on a donné le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire, venir aux sessions pour ne pas qu'elle nous enquiquine mais on n'a pas pensé à tout le travail qu'elle fournissait pour ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : Rassurez-vous, elle a repris connaissance et là, elle dort grâce à une potion de sommeil. Cependant, avant d'accepter de boire la potion, elle m'a fait promettre de vous faire passer un message : « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bloqué à l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'épreuve de potion de demain que vous devez annuler la séance de révision ! Vous avez intérêt de réviser comme il faut ! Le programme est dans ma table de nuit, Ginny peut le récupérer et Drago, tu es plus que capable de gérer la séance sans moi. Je vous embrasse tous, à demain et bonne révisions ! » Voilà, j'espère que vous allez l'écouter, c'est une bonne amie que vous avez là !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Rendez-vous dans les cachots d'ici 30 minutes, le professeur Rogue nous prête sa salle.**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est… Gentil… De sa part, c'est un peu bizarre aussi !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Ah, ce doit être mon bon jour ! Mais si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit dans ma salle, vous serez collé jusqu'aux ASPIC de vos enfants Potter !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Pourquoi ne nommer que moi ?**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Question d'habitude, donc je reformule, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma salle, vous serez TOUS collé jusqu'aux ASPIC de vos enfants !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez fait les révisions puis je sens que tout c'est bien passé, même pour moi !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ouais, enfin c'est dommage qu'il ait fallu que tu atterrisses à l'infirmerie pour qu'on prenne ça au sérieux !**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas être prise au sérieux, question révision, tu oublies que j'ai passés toute ma scolarité à harceler Harry et Ron !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ouais, beh la prochaine fois, ménage-toi un peu !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore : Félicitations à tous les septièmes années, qu'importent les résultats, vous êtes tous arrivés au bout ! Le bal aura lieu demain soir, pour que vous puissiez vous reposer tranquillement ce soir et vous remettre de cette semaine qui vous a forcé à aller jusqu'au bout de vous-même et pour certains, plus loin encore.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et 97 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci Professeur, quand je pense que dans 2 jours, je serais dans le Poudlard express pour la dernière fois !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Une page se tourne, une autre va bientôt s'ouvrir, Poudlard vous accueillera toujours à bras ouvert !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter et 67 autres personnes aiment ça._


	46. Chapitre spécial n6

**Chapitre Spécial n°6 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Bal de fin d'année)**

Une fois de plus, les filles s'activaient pour se coiffer, se maquiller s'habiller, mais cette fois, elles étaient toutes ensembles dans la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi vous appréciez autant d'être préfet ! S'exclama Daphné en regardant la baignoire qui était assez grande et profonde pour être qualifié de piscine.

Elles portaient toutes des robes longues, celle de Ginny était blanche et lui donnait des airs de déesse grecque puis le blanc mettait en valeur ses cheveux de feu, celle de Daphné était bleu et lui donnait des airs de princesse, celle de Luna était Lavande et elle était ouverte dans le dos, celle de Pansy était rouge, honneur à la maison de son petit ami, de même qu'Hermione, qui elle portait une robe verte émeraude pour la première fois depuis sa rentré à Poudlard, elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard et toutes ses amies lui dirent que ça lui allait très bien.

Elles descendirent toutes ensembles et trouvèrent les garçons qui discutaient quidditch, le match de final avait eu lieu la semaine d'avant mais avec les ASPIC, ils n'avaient pas assez débattu à leurs goût. Une fois de plus, Gryffondor avait gagnait la coupe de Quidditch mais aussi celle des 4 maisons, mais pour la première année, la maison verte et argent s'était joint aux autres pour les applaudir, avec un sourire forcé, certes, mais il y avait une très nette amélioration, au même titre que les relations qui s'étaient développés au cours de l'année.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui ressemblait à ce que l'on voyait dans les vieux films américains pour les bals de promo, c'était kitch, clichés mais en même temps, très beau ! Les élèves virent le directeur monter sur la scène et s'emparer du micro.

\- Nous voilà au bal de fin d'année pour les dernières années. Ce soir, ce sera notre dernière soirée tous ensemble alors, profitons-en, souhaitons une bonne chance à ceux que nous ne reverrons peut-être pas de sitôt, profitez de cette dernière soirée. Une dernière chose, nous allons élire le roi et la reine de cette promotion, donc je demanderais à chacun de vous d'écrire le nom de celui et de celle que vous voulez voir gagner, les résultats seront annoncés dans une heure. Petite précision, les noms donné ne sont pas forcé d'être un couple réel, je sais aussi qu'il y a des personnes ici présentes qui ne sont pas en septièmes années, ces personnes ne peuvent pas être élues, il faut forcément que le roi et la reine soit en septième année. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les étudiants et tous allèrent vers les deux urnes qui se trouvaient à côté de l'estrade puis après, ils se mirent à danser. Hermione était perdue dans les yeux d'acier de Malefoy lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, elle se retourna pour découvrir Astoria.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton méfiant.

\- En fait… Je voulais m'excuser… Pour toute cette année… Je n'aurais jamais dû… Je crois qu'en fait j'ai déraillé et tu en as fais les frais, pardon, dit-elle en tendant sa main à Hermione.

Daphné qui avait guetté la scène de loin regarda sa sœur en souriant, heureuse de la voir redevenir elle-même.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Hermione en serrant la main d'Astoria.

Elles se sourirent puis Astoria se retourna vers Malefoy.

\- Je m'excuse aussi envers toi.

\- Merci, dit simplement Malefoy.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-elle.

\- Tu es venue avec qui ? Demanda Hermione sachant très bien qu'en tant que 5ème année, elle était forcément la cavalière d'un 7ème.

\- Théo, répondit-elle.

Le dit Théo adressa un vague salut à Malefoy et Hermione pendant qu'Astoria le rejoignait.

\- Cette année aura été l'une des plus étrange de toutes, ce qui est assez fort étant donné ce qu'il c'est passé les années d'avant ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant.

\- Moi je ne dirais pas étrange, je dirais juste exceptionnelle !

\- Aussi, concéda Hermione en embrassant Malefoy.

Une heure plus tard, le directeur remonta sur la scène pour annoncer les élus.

\- Le roi et la reine de cette année ont été élus avec plus de la majorité des voix, pour eux seuls. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter !

Hermione devint rouge et si Harry aurait pu discrètement s'enfuir, il l'aurait fait mais au lieu de ça, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la scène sous les applaudissements et reçurent chacun une couronne et une écharpe où l'on pouvait lire « Reine de la promo » pour Hermione et « Roi de la promo » pour Harry. Ils durent ensuite partager une danse.

\- Franchement, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû regarder autant de film moldus, ça nous aurait évité ça ! Dit Hermione pendant qu'elle dansait avec Harry.

\- Tu parles de la danse ou de l'élection ?

\- Danser avec toi ne me gêne absolument pas, au contraire, non je parle de cette élection !

\- Malheureusement, dès qu'il l'a annoncé je savais que ça allait être nous deux, c'était prévisible, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, pour toi mais pour moi !

\- Tu es tout autant connus que moi à présent, enfin, de toute façon, c'est le dernier jour !

\- Parce que tu crois que ce sera différent à l'université ? Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Laisse-moi rêver ! Rigola Harry.

En dansant, Harry vit le professeur Rogue, portant un smoking blanc, il eut un petit rictus et leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là. Harry fit vite de détourner le sien pour ne pas s'attirer la fureur du professeur de potion qui avait l'air déjà bien remonté. Après la danse, ils rejoignirent la table que la bande avait prise et encaissèrent les moqueries de leurs amis et les félicitations de leurs compagnons respectifs.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé votre appartement ? Demanda Ginny à Drago et Hermione.

\- Nous en avons un en vue, nous le visiterons dès que nous serons partis de Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

\- Vous allez vivre où en attendant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Dans un hôtel, répondit Hermione.

\- C'est idiot, venez Square Grimmaurd, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ! S'exclama Harry.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard surpris puis le blond se tourna vers Harry.

\- Il y a quelques mois, je me souviens très bien avoir lu un truc où tu disais que malgré toute l'amitié que tu avais envers Granger, jamais tu ne pourrais cohabiter avec moi ! Se moqua Drago.

\- Oui et il y a de ça un an, j'avais envie de te faire la peau, les choses changent, répondit Harry en rigolant.

\- Du coup tu es sérieux, tu serais prêt à nous accueillir en attendant ? Demanda Hermione pour être sur.

\- Oui, puis même si vous voulez rester avant de chercher un appartement, il n'y a pas de problèmes, l'année qui vient sera parfaite pour faire de la coloc, alors autant en profiter, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Si Granger est d'accord, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, ajouta Hermione.

Harry eut un grand sourire puis regarda Pansy, Daphné, Ron et Neville.

\- Puisqu'on y est, venez aussi, vous allez voir, le Square est immense, enfin, toi Ron, tu connais déjà !

\- En fait, la grande nouvelle c'est que mes parents m'ont acheté un appartement dans Londres et que Daphné et Nev vont venir vivre avec Ron et moi, désolé Potter !

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça veut dire que les soirées seront partagés entre chez toi et chez moi, ça me diminue de moitié le potentiel que le Square explose ! Rigola Harry.

\- Bon, si vous pouviez éviter de parler des soirées que vous ferez pendant que Luna et moi nous serons en train de bosser nos ASPIC, ce serait sympa ! Ronchonna Ginny.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, toi non plus Luna, je vous ai préparé un programme de révision en bêton ! Avec ça, aucune chance d'échouer, intervint Hermione.

Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, Luna fit un sourire radieux, Daphné, Neville et Pansy tentaient de cacher leur fou rire et Ginny fit de grands yeux.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on verra la lumière du jour avec ton programme de révision ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Oui, de 17 heure 30 à 17 heure 35, répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde.

Là, tous se mirent à rire, sauf Ginny et Luna, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs perdu son sourire radieux.

\- Je rigole les filles, votre programme est plus léger que celui que j'ai imposé aux autres, enfin, si vous le suivez, parce que là, ça vous prévoit un peu de révision tous les jours, si vous ne le suivez pas, je vais devoir en faire un d'urgence et là, il sera aussi corsé !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le suivre, acquiesça Luna.

\- Oui ! Ajouta Ginny.

\- Bien !

Drago s'empressa de se lever pour faire danser Hermione, avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de parler des résultats d'ASPIC qu'ils attendaient tous, il ne souhaitait pas trop la voir repartir dans son grand délire qui était de clamer qu'elle avait probablement tout raté.


	47. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39 – Le départ**

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Je souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour nos septièmes années, que vous ne connaissiez que l'amour, le succès et la réussite, que tous vos vœux se réalisent ! Les autres, bonnes vacances !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin Weasley Harry Potter et 126 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Il paraît que dès demain nous n'aurons plus accès aux différentes pages de Poudlard ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 36 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'est vrai, mais vous aurez accès à la page des anciens élèves !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est dommage, on s'est bien amusé sur cette page toute l'année !**

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez en profiter jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour faire vos adieux à cette page et donner votre impression sur l'année écoulée !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bonne idée professeur.**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Poudlard m'a offert des amis, une famille (** _ **Gin Weasley**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hermione J Granger**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ron Weasley**_ **) et une maison, aujourd'hui, je quitte ma maison mais j'emmène avec moi mes amis et ma famille et avec eux, ma maison sera partout où ils seront ! Merci Poudlard, merci Professeur Dumbledore, merci la vie !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Gin Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Un message vraiment émouvant et sachez que Poudlard vous regretteras mais je sais que vos chemins se croiseront encore, de même que le nôtre !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je t'aime Harry !**

 _Harry Potter et Gin Weasley aime ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je suis jaloux !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ne sois pas idiot, je l'aime mais pas de la même manière que je t'aime toi !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Lequel tu aimes le plus ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca dépend des jours )**

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Faire mes adieux à Poudlard a été difficile mais je n'ai même pas réussit à faire mes adieux à la bibliothèque, vraiment trop douloureux !**

 _Madame Pince, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Madame Pince : Nous avons eu quelques frictions, mais vous êtes de loin l'élève la plus respectueuse** **envers les livres que j'ai connus. La bibliothèque et moi-même, nous vous regretterons.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci Madame Pince !**

 _Madame Pince aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu es vraiment triste ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup de livres mais même si je possédais tous les livres** **présents à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je serais quand même triste, c'est un lieu à part, inimitable !**

 _Madame Pince et Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu es une fanatique !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Madame Pince : Et vous un insensible Monsieur Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : Les festins vont me manquer !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Tu me désespères !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pansy, est-ce que tu as pensé que maintenant que vous allez vivre ensemble, ce** **sera à toi de cuisiner ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Non, j'ai un elfe !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : O_O**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ne fais pas ses yeux là Hermione, je te rappelle que nous avons Kreattur à la maison !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et quand nous aurons notre maison, nous aurons aussi un elfe… Si ce n'est** **plusieurs !**

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Certainement pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oh que si, mais on le paiera si tu veux.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : On verra !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire dans le sentimental, mais je vais faire une exception ! Cette année aura été de loin la meilleure que j'ai passé à Poudlard, une année qui m'a profondément changé et qui m'a apporté beaucoup. D'anciennes amitiés qui se sont solidifiés, de nouvelles amitiés (improbable) ont été tissés mais surtout, quelque chose que je ne cherchais pas mais qui m'est tombé dessus, l'amour. Granger, jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer autant et encore moins t'aimer toi… Mais pourtant, c'est le cas, je t'aime, toi et toutes tes névroses concernant les révisions, les livres et ton combat pour les elfes. Ce sont toutes ces choses uniques et agaçantes qui font de toi cette personne adorable, ne changes rien.**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Albus Dumbledore et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Eh bien Monsieur Malefoy, il est évident que vous avez changé !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je t'aime aussi ! Jamais tu ne m'avais dis ces choses là !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je l'ai dit, je ne fais pas trop dans le sentimental, mais il fallait que je te le dise au** **moins une fois…**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Merci.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : Cette année m'a permit de découvrir que j'aimais les rouquins gloutons !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : C'est bien ça !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Nev Londubat : Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je dis au revoir à Poudlard et je précise que cette année était la meilleure, probablement grâce aux bals du Professeur Dumbledore et à toi,** **Daphné.**

 _Daphné Greengrass, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione J Granger et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Ne parlez pas des bals, il va les instaurer chaque année après !**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'était déjà prévu Severus !**

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass : Cette année m'a apporté l'amour et j'espère que ça durera toujours. Je t'aime Neville !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Nev Londubat, Astoria Greengrass et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Moi aussi !**

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça._

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini : Je quitte Poudlard mais j'espère que le reste de ma vie sera pareil à cette année, étrange et fantastique, grâce à toi Luna.**

 _Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Gin Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : C'est trop gentil !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

* * *

 **Petit délire qui m'a traversé l'esprit et que je me sens obligé de partager avec vous ;)**

 **Ce n'est pas une fin réel, comme je l'ai dis, cette idée m'a effleurer et je l'ai trouvé assez drôle mais très cruelle pour vous, du coup, ce n'est vraiment qu'un délire, ne cherchait pas à le rattacher à la fanfiction !**

Hermione secoua la tête en se levant, quel rêve étrange elle venait de faire ! La veille au soir, avant d'aller se coucher, Harry, Ron et elle avaient discuté quand à la possibilité de se mettre sur Facebook et finalement, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à se mettre d'accord avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione descendit en trombe dans la salle commune et trouva Ron et Harry en train de jouer aux échecs.

\- Maintenant je sais, il ne faut pas qu'on s'inscrive sur Facebook ! S'écria Hermione.

Les deux autres sursautèrent, ils étaient à peine réveillés et elle commençait déjà à les agresser oralement !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron en laissant échapper un bâillement.

\- Parce que si on se met sur Facebook maintenant, je vais sortir avec Drago Malefoy et toi Ron, avec Pansy, en plus, on va se mettre à apprécier les Serpentard, d'ailleurs Harry, tu vas nous proposer à tous d'emménager au Square ! S'écria Hermione.

Harry et Ron partirent dans un fou rire, Harry se leva et posa sa bouche contre le front d'Hermione.

\- Pas de fièvres, dit-il tout haut.

\- Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Rogue sortait avec Trelawney...

\- Ah, parce que ce n'est pas fou ça peut-être ? Rigola Ron un peu plus fort.

\- Ecoutes, tu as juste rêvé, mais si ça peut te rassurer, on ne s'inscrira pas sur Facebook avant la fin de l'année, ça te va ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée.

 **Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une de mes idées bizarres qui était de terminer sur l'idée que tout n'était qu'un rêve d'Hermione mais comme je vous l'ait dit, je ne pourrais pas vous faire ça... Quoi qu'au moins, ça aurait eu le mérite d'être totalement surprenant je pense !**


	48. Chapitre spécial n7

**Juste un petit mot pour vous annoncer un petit OS que je viens de publier "On n'oublie jamais sa première fois", cette fois, c'est sur Harry et Hermione, en espèrant que vous le lirez et me donnerez vos avis, bizzz.**

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Salut, je suis contente que tu aies aimé toute la fanfiction et pour la fin, j'ai bien précisé que ce n'était pas une fin sérieuse, juste un petit délire en passant. Hermione n'a pas rêvée le contenu de toute la fanfiction, c'était juste pour rigoler ! En espérant que tu liras cette réponse et que tu ne seras plus déçu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°7 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Nouvelle vie)**

Voilà que le Square Grimmaurd grouillait à nouveau de vie. Lui qui avait été vide depuis un bon moment accueillait à présent 6 jeunes adultes, dont 4 qui resteraient ici un bon moment, il n'y avait que Luna et Ginny qui n'étaient là que pour les vacances. Le Square avait subit un vrai lifting, la maison était méconnaissable et c'était très bien comme ça !

Luna arriva dans la cuisine en chantonnant et se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière arrivée.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai rayon de soleil le matin ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, assez surpris que ce soit lui qui ait dit ça.

\- Merci ! Répondit Luna.

Mais les autres continuaient d'être surpris.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est un rayon de soleil, avec son pyjama jaune, sa façon de chantonner et sa joie de vivre, tout ça sans café ! Continua Drago.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça fait bizarre que ce soit toi qui le dise, avoua Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas acheté le monopole de la gentillesse Potter !

Ils rigolèrent et Luna s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

\- J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, dit la blonde à Hermione.

\- Ah, je faisais quoi ?

\- Tu avais rêvé que toute ton année scolaire n'était pas réel, tu croyais que tout était dû à Facebook et que si tu ne t'inscrivais pas, rien ne se passerait…

Luna se lança dans des explications détaillées et tous rigolèrent.

\- En gros tu as rêvé de moi et dans ton rêve je rêvais ! Résuma Hermione.

\- C'est ça !

\- Luna, je t'adore, tu sais ça ? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

Luna eut un sourire radieux et commença son petit déjeuner, lorsque 4 hiboux entrèrent dans la cuisine et déposèrent une lettre à Zabini, Harry, Hermione et Malefoy avant de repartir.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas les résultats, déjà ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Si, c'est assez logique, ils nous corrigent en priorité pour qu'on puisse revoir nos plans si les résultats ne sont pas ce qu'on attendait puis pour qu'on ait le temps de s'inscrire dans une école supérieur, expliqua Hermione.

\- Comme mes BUSE, effort exceptionnel partout, sauf un Optimal en DCFM !

Tout le monde félicita Harry, puis se fut au tour de Zabini.

\- Effort exceptionnel partout sauf un Optimal en potion !

Là encore, les félicitations ne se firent pas attendre, Pansy, Ron, Neville et Daphné arrivèrent à ce moment là, avec leurs enveloppes de résultats, ils avaient transplané pour les ouvrir tous ensemble.

\- Franchement, vous auriez pu nous attendre, ronchonna Pansy.

Harry et Blaise s'excusèrent et repartagèrent leur résultat pour les nouveaux venus.

\- Acceptable partout, sauf Optimal en botanique, et effort exceptionnel en DCFM et en sortilèges, je suis plutôt content, c'est surtout la botanique qui comptait, dit-il avec un sourire.

Daphné et Pansy comparèrent leurs résultats.

\- Hey Daphné, tu t'es bien débrouillé, tu as au minimum acceptable partout et je vois pas mal d'Effort exceptionnel, tu en as un en sortilège, un en DCFM, un en potion, c'est super ! S'extasia Pansy.

\- Merci, toi par contre…

\- Oui, un Désolant en potion, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire mieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand on ne sait pas différencier les différents ingrédients…

\- Je suis désolé que les sessions ne t'ait pas aidé, dit Hermione.

\- Tu rigoles, ça aurait pu être pire, puis pour te dire la vérité, mes ASPIC c'était surtout pour mes parents puis après, pour rester avec vous, je vais ouvrir ma ligne de vêtements pour sorcier et plus tard, ma boutique, je ne compte pas vraiment sur ça, ne t'inquiète, répondit Pansy en faisant une bise à Hermione.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit celle-ci.

Ron ouvrit les siens, il avait obtenu des Effort exceptionnel partout, sauf un acceptable en potion et en métamorphose mais il en était satisfait et il remercia Hermione pour sa persévérance.

\- Et toi mon ange ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

\- Optimal partout sauf en botanique où je m'en sors avec un Effort exceptionnel et pareil pour l'arithmancie, répondit-il.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione.

Tout le monde était très impressionné.

\- Et après, on dit que les blonds sont idiots ! S'exclama Harry en rigolant.

\- Allez, il ne manque que toi Granger, dit Malefoy.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de l'ouvrir, si je n'ai pas les bons résultats, je suis sûr qu'ils vont me refuser à l'université…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es Hermione Granger, la sauveuse du monde, ils t'accepteraient même avec des Troll partout ! Dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit son enveloppe et retira la feuille de résultat qu'elle finit par ouvrir après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Elle resta un moment à regarder sa feuille avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent de larmes, Drago eut peur à un moment qu'elle ait vraiment tout raté, puis il se souvint que pour elle, c'était impossible.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai eu Optimal partout ! Même en DCFM, il est même précisé que je viens de battre le record des meilleurs résultats en ASPIC depuis qu'ils existent… Je… Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Tout le monde la félicita et Drago se retint de lui dire « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit » ! Ils décidèrent de fêter la nouvelle tous ensemble en ouvrant une bouteille de whisky pur feu, quand bien même il n'était que 9 heures 30 du matin, aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial !

Dès le lendemain, chacun alla s'inscrire pour les études supérieures qu'ils avaient choisit. Hermione, ce fut pour le droit magique. Neville choisit des études d'aurors combiné à un enseignement approfondit sur les botaniques. Drago et Zabini s'inscrivirent ensemble à des études de potion. Ron et Harry s'inscrivirent pour des études d'aurors. Daphné s'inscrivit à un cursus de gestion et d'esthétique car elle souhaitait ouvrir un salon de beauté. Pansy fut la seule à entamer des études moldus dans la mode, car ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rendre populaire la mode moldu chez les sorciers.

Après toutes ces réjouissances, un sujet qu'il y avait longtemps que personne n'avait abordé refit surface, celui du mariage d'Harry et de Ginny. Un soir, lorsque toute la bande était réunit au Square, les fiancés décidèrent d'en reparler.

\- Nous nous marierons le 30 juillet prochain, annonça Harry.

\- C'est génial ! S'extasia Daphné.

\- Oui, j'imagine déjà la robe que je vais créer pour toi Gin ! Ajouta Pansy.

\- Ok pour que tu la crée, mais je vois la voir sur croquis avant, exigea la rouquine.

Pansy acquiesça.

\- Moi je m'occuperais de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage, dit Daphné en se tapant dans les mains.

\- D'accord, dit Ginny en souriant.

\- Nous voulions vous parler du choix des témoins, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu, ils savaient bien que d'un côté ou de l'autre, ils seraient choisit.

\- Avec Ginny, on a eut pas mal de problème, déjà en commençant par vous deux, dit Harry en désignant Ron et Hermione.

\- Oui, Harry vous voulez tous les deux et moi aussi, du coup, on a tranché. Hermione, tu seras la témoin d'Harry et Ron, tu seras le mien.

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent.

\- Ensuite, je choisis Luna, dit Ginny.

La blonde lui fit un sourire radieux.

\- Ne m'en voulait pas les filles mais je savais déjà que vous insisteriez pour vous occuper de ma coiffure et de ma robe, donc, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas vexée ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ma belle, répondit Pansy avec un clin d'œil pendant que Daphné confirmait d'un signe de tête qu'elle non plus ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Et moi, j'ai choisit Drago, dit Harry.

Cette fois, tout le monde fit de grands yeux, Drago y comprit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vraiment Potter, tu m'aimes à ce point ? Demanda le blond plein d'ironie.

\- Il faut croire !

\- J'accepte, répondit Drago toujours surpris.

Les vacances se passèrent dans une agitation certaines, car vu que Ginny serait à Poudlard tout au long de l'année, il fallait activer l'organisation du mariage quand elle serait en vacance.


	49. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40 – Trou noir**

 **Mur d'Hermione Granger**

 **Hermione J Granger : Il fait une chaleur !**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quand je t'ai proposé de nous offrir des vacances pour fêter tes résultats, tu aurais** **pu choisir l'Alaska mais non, Miss Granger voulait le sud de la France !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : N'empêche, tu es un lâcheur Malefoy, tu ne pouvais pas venir avec nous à Las Vegas ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non, pour le coup je préfère qu'il reste avec moi !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Bah, amusez-vous bien quand même !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci Potter, et vous, essayez de ne pas trop faire de bêtise et souvenez-vous, ce qui** **se passe à Las Vegas, reste à Las Vegas !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson n'aiment pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Vous êtes partis où les filles finalement ?**

 _Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : A Malibu !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Non Drago, ne fait pas la blague que je sais déjà que tu as envie de faire !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Eh les filles, faites un petit selfie en mode « Alerte à Malibu » !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Luna Lovegood, Gin' Weasley et 2 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Et il l'a faite !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu savais qu'en me disant de ne pas le faire, tu m'encouragerais, justement ! Quand même mon chat, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Bon, on vous laisse, direction la plage, je vais bientôt mourir de chaleur !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Harry Potter**

 **Harry Potter : J'ai mal aux cheveux…**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Soirée arrosée à ce que je vois ! XD**

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : Me souviens de rien !**

 _Gin Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Nev Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Ouch !**

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Luna Lovegood et Gin' Weasley n'aiment pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : Qui m'a écrit sur le front « Je suis un survivant de la mort qui tue » ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Nev Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Je me souviens à peine de comment je m'appelle, comment voudrais-tu que je me souvienne de ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Nev Londubat, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ca ne part pas !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : XD !**

 _Nev Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Georges Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est un vrai tatouage ! Ca ne part pas ! Je me retrouve avec un vrai tatouage ! Je vais** **me promener avec « Je suis un survivant de la mort qui tue » gravé sur le front ! OMG, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Nev Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu es un sorcier Harry, fais le disparaître !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : La, je n'arriverais même pas à métamorphoser une théière !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : O_O**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Mur de Ron Weasley**

 **Blaise Zabini : T'es où vieux ? On ne te trouve pas dans la chambre d'hôtel ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Nev Londubat et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ah, c'est moi qui ai son téléphone !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Nev Londubat et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Et moi j'ai sa baguette !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Vous avez perdu Ron ?!**

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Blaise Zabini et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non, on va le retrouver, tkt !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Je l'ai retrouvé !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Il était où ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Ligoté et bâillonné dans la penderie…**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aiment pas ça._

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : O_O**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson : Bon, vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?**

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Jusqu'à un certain point, oui, hier j'étais un peu barbouillé, du coup, je n'ai pas bu** **mais eux ! Par Merlin, je n'avais jamais vu ça !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Nev Londubat n'aiment pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Alors ?**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Ils se sont juste amusé gentiment, jusqu'au moment où Harry a demandé à Zabini de le tatouer sur le front pour que ça cache sa cicatrice. J'ai essayé de les calmer, du coup, je me suis retrouvé bâillonné et attaché dans la penderie !**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Harry Potter **

**Harry Potter : Les filles, ça vous dérange si on vous rejoint à Malibu, je pense que Las Vegas est une assez mauvaise idée finalement !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : MDR…**

 _Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Oui, je pense que c'est plus sage, en effet !**

 _Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._


	50. Chapitre 41

**Réponse à Cyclone14 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! En espérant que tu verras ma réponse ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 - OMM**

 **Mur de Ginny Weasley**

 **Gin' Weasley : Oh My Merlin !**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te manque déjà ?**

 _Gin' Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Evidemment mais tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre ?**

 _Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Quoi ?**

 _Gin' Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Nev Londubat et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Rogue et Trelawney se sont mariés pendant l'été !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Hermione J Granger et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Non !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Si je te promets ! Luna est en cours de divination et le professeur Trelawney s'appelle** **désormais Professeur Rogue, Pas vrai Luna ? Puis allez voir son Facebook, elle a fait le changement !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Je confirme !**

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Oh My Merlin !**

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Exactement ce que je disais !**

 _Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de « Tout ce qu'on aurait aimé faire mais qu'on a jamais osé à Poudlard ! »**

 **Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes ont rejoint la page de : « Tout ce qu'on aurait aimé faire mais qu'on a jamais osé à Poudlard ! »**

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Attendre qu'Hermione J Granger se lève un samedi ou un dimanche et lui faire croire qu'elle est en retard à un contrôle !**

 _Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : N'importe quoi !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Quoi, ça aurait été drôle !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : En revanche, ma réaction une fois que je me serais rendu compte que vous me** **faisiez marcher aurait été moins drôle !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley : Offrir une bouteille de shampoing à Rogue !**

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : OMM, celle-là, tout le monde en a rêvé un jour !**

 _Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Justin F.F et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown : L'oréal, parce que je ne vaux rien !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : OMM, là tu m'as pliée Lavande !**

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Eh, on n'attaque pas McGo que je sache, alors calmez-vous un peu avec Severus !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : C'est de l'humour !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Lavande Brown et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : Stupéfixer Flitwick, lui mettre un bonnet rouge sur la tête et lui coller une petite pelle dans les mains, puis l'exposer sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Justin F.F et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Hermione J Granger n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : C'est méchant de se moquer de Flitwick juste parce qu'il est petit !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ca s'appelle de l'humour chaton !**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page des anciens de Poudlard**

 **Harry Potter : Voilà, nous sommes le 2 septembre, la première journée de cours commence et nous, on y est pas !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca fait bizarre !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : En plus, Gin me manque !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Moi aussi !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Toi aussi Gin te manque ? XD**

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J Granger, Daphné Greengrass et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Mais non ! Luna ! Gros débile !**

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Harry Potter **

**Drago Malefoy : Hey, en tant que témoin masculin à ton mariage, c'est à moi d'organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon, non ?**

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Oui, mais tu as le temps !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : La soirée du siècle ne se prépare pas à la dernière minute !**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Hermione J Granger et Gin' Weasley n'aiment pas ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Tu prévois quoi ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Faut qu'on se voit Weasmoche, on va préparer ça tous les deux ) Apparemment, Hermione s'occupe de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny avec Luna, du coup, toi tu vas** **m'aider !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Ta demande aurait presque pu être polie si tu avais oublié le « Weasmoche » !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oh, ne fais pas ta tête de roux, je te charrie !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Gin Weasley : « En retard pour le cours de DCFM ! »**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall : Miss Weasley, comment ce fait-il que vous ayez le temps de poster un statut si vous êtes en retard ?**

 _Astoria Greengrass aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : J'écrivais en courant.**

 _Luna Lovegood et Astoria Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : Miss Weasley, si vous continuez d'écrire en courant, je ne m'étonnerais pas de vous voir bientôt à l'infirmerie !**

 _Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Ne vous inquiétez pas** **Pom'Pom Pomfresh** **, J'ai un radar intégré.**

 _Astoria Greengrass, Pom'Pom Pomfresh, Rose Zeller et une autre personne aiment ça._

 **Pom'Pom Pomfresh : La bêtise augmente d'année en année et on a toujours pas inventé de potion contre ce mal ! J'ai comme une impression de déjà lu et de déjà écrit !**

 _Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, F. Flitwick et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : C'est le cas Pom'Pom, Miss Weasley vient de nous faire ça à la Harry Potter !**

 _Pom'Pom Pomfresh et Gin' Weasley aiment ça._


	51. Chapitre 42

**Réponse à Enora Swen : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies ris ;)**

 **Désolé à tous pour le temps d'attente mais je n'avais pas trop le choix ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 - Rentrée**

 **Mur d'Harry Potter**

 **Drago Malefoy : Ne prévois rien du 28 au 29 juillet.**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Vraiment Malefoy ! Tu prévois son enterrement de vie de garçon la dernière soirée** **avant le mariage !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pour enterrer sa vie de garçon, il faut bien que ce soit sa dernière soirée, non ?**

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin' Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : S'il est complètement défait pour notre mariage, je te tue Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : O_O**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Avec toute mon affection bien sûr !**

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy : J'aimerais aussi que tu m'écrives toutes les personnes que tu veux lors de ta soirée.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : En dehors de toi, Ron, Blaise et Neville, je voudrais juste Dean et Seamus.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : On sera donc 7 !**

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Nev Londubat et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Je peux savoir ce qu'on va faire ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : On va à Las Vegas !**

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Nev Londubat et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Gin Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger et 4 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Dois-je te rappeler comment ça c'est fini la dernière fois qu'ils étaient là-bas ?**

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione J Granger, Drago Malefoy et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je serais là cette fois !**

 _Gin' Weasley et Hermione J Granger n'aiment pas ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Parce que je suis censé être rassuré par ta présence ?**

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermine J Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui !**

 _Gin Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : C'est loin d'être le cas !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Mur de Ginny**

 **Luna Lovegood : Du coup, on fera ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille le même soir que celui d'Harry, tu veux qui ?**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Seulement nous, c'est-à-dire, toi, Mione, Pansy et Daphné.**

 _Luna Lovegood, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Ok !**

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Vous avez prévu quoi ?**

 _Luna Lovegood et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Pour le moment, on ne sait pas trop, on attend les prochaines vacances pour pouvoir en parler avec Hermione.**

 _Gin' Weasley aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley : Ok ;)**

 _Luna Lovegood et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

* * *

 **Mur de Pansy Parkinson **

**Pansy Parkinson : Première journée dans ma nouvelle école de mode ! Premier problème, comment font-ils pour coudre sans magie ? Il faut que j'apprenne rapidement, sinon je vais passer pour une idiote !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude !**

 _Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : TG Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je viens de demander à ma mère, je t'y emmène ce week-end et elle t'apprendra.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Merci Mione, puis remercie ta mère aussi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : De rien !**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Harry Potter **

**Harry Potter : Premier jour de formation d'Auror terminé ! Plus que 1094 !**

 _Ron Weasley, Hermione J Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Comment ça c'est passé ?**

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Très bien mais évidemment, tout le monde m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je pense qu'ils t'ont surtout regardé comme si tu étais celui qui avait sauvé le monde !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Oui, ce qui revient au même !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Inutile d'espérer l'anonymat, ou que tu ailles, tu auras le même problème !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : Malheureusement, je sais que tu as raison.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ils te regardaient peut-être parce que tu as une sale tête !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je me promène toujours avec ta photo pour montrer qu'il y a pire que moi !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ok, tu gagnes j'applaudis !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Hermione Granger **

**Hermione J Granger : Pour moi aussi c'était ma première journée de droit magique. C'était passionnant ! Pleins de notions à apprendre !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vu ta lecture, ça n'a pas l'air passionnant !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ca c'est parce qu'il faut être passionné !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Comment l'être devant autant de bla-bla assommants ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Question de goûts !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._


	52. Chapitre 43

**Chapitre 43 – Nouveaux amis**

 **Mur d'Hermione J Granger**

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger est devenue amie avec Sarah Lance et Pierce Swan.**

* * *

 **Sarah Lance : Une joie d'être avec toi en cours, au moins, je n'ai pas de problèmes de concentration,** **tu es la meilleure voisine de table )**

 _Hermione J Granger et Pierce Swan aiment ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Non, toutes les deux, vous êtes trop sérieuse !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Sarah Lance aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Et toi, pas assez !**

 _Sarah Lance et Pierce Swan aiment ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Comment rester concentré en cours quand on est à côté de deux filles canons ?**

 _Hermione J Granger et Sarah Lance aiment ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est qui les deux filles canons ?**

 _Pierce Swan, Hermione J Granger et Sarah Lance aime ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Hermione et Sarah ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, être honnête ne veut pas dire que je veux te** **piquer ta copine !**

 _Hermione J Granger et Sarah Lance aiment ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Tu es jaloux ?**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : N'importe quoi !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Si, tu es JALOUX !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Non, je ne suis pas JALOUX et arrêtes d me crier dessus en MAJUSCULE !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je t'aime quand tu es JALOUX !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je t'aime aussi )**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Pierce Swan : En plus, si je devais choisir, ce serait plus toi qu'Hermione mon genre !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu es gay ?**

 _Pierce Swan aime ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Oui.**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mais c'est super !**

 _Pierce Swan, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Intéressé Malefoy ?**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pierce Swan, Gin' Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pff… Même pas je réponds Potter !**

 _Pierce Swan, Harry Potter, Hermione J Granger et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Tu fais quoi là ? Idiot !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je disais juste que c'était super, parce qu'au moins, il n'essaiera pas de brancher MA** **Granger !**

 _Pierce Swan, Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Et après, il ose affirmer qu'il n'est pas jaloux !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bon ok, je suis jaloux, t'es contente ? Mais en même temps, je t'aime, donc c'est un** **peu logique, non ?**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Ca me plait )**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Sarah Lance : Vous êtes trop mignon !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Pierce Swan et Hermione J Granger aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J Granger : Sarah, Pierce, ça vous dit de venir diner à la maison vendredi ? Au moins, je vous présenterais mes amis ?**

 _Sarah Lance, Pierce Swan, Harry Potter et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Sarah Lance : Opé !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Pierce Swan, Harry Potter et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Opé ? Ca veut dire quoi ? C'est bon pour moi Hermione, merci pour l'invit !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Sarah lance, Harry Potter et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger : Opé veut dire « Opérationnelle » Pierce ). Contente que vous soyez partant !** **Harry, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné, Neville, Ron, invitez vos amis de cours aussi, non ?**

 _Pierce Swan, Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Il y aura une fille de la classe et deux collègues.**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quelle fille ?**

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J Granger, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Mélodie.**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Franchement, tu veux qu'Hermione se mette en mode Lionne ?**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est juste qu'elle était à côté quand j'ai proposé à John et Kol et** **du coup, elle c'est un peu tapé l'incruste.**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Je crois qu'elle essai de me draguer…**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle vienne dans ce cas !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : 5 gallions que Mélo ne repartira pas vivante de la soirée !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson : Je n'emmènerais personne, je vous rappelle que je suis dans une école moldu…**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass : Moi elles sont toutes débiles !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Moi ils sont tous fan ! Du coup, je subis assez la journée pour en plus les voir le soir !**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Neville Londubat : Moi je n'ai personne à inviter, je me suis fait des connaissances mais sans plus.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Moi c'est la même classe qu'Harry du coup…**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, donc nous seront 13 !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini : Non, ajoute Théo, il sera là.**

 _Hermione J Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J Granger : Ok, 14 alors !**

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._


	53. Chapitre spécial n8

**Comme vous le voyez, j'ai fait une grosse ellipse temporelle en un seul chapitre, preuve que j'ai vraiment du mal à continuer. Donc je préfère vous avertir que la fin ne saurait tarder et que ce sera des chapitres spéciaux car j'ai encore plus de mal sur les chapitres Facebook, voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous les chapitres à venir (j'estime qu'il y en aura 3 voir peut-être 4 après celui-ci)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°8 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook (Soirée entre amis + déménagement)**

Hermione attendait maintenant les invités, Sarah arriva en même temps que Pierce, elle les accueillit et fit les présentations. Si elle aimait bien Sarah, c'était parce qu'en fait, elles se ressemblaient sur pas mal de points, elles n'aimaient pas se faire remarquer et elles étaient assez sérieuse, trop jugeaient certains mais personne n'avait réussi à changer Hermione, elle se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour Sarah.

Pierce par contre était plus exubérant, mais tout aussi attachant, il lui rappelait un peu Ron par moment.

Par contre lorsque Mélodie franchit la porte, elle sut d'emblée qu'elle ne l'aimerait, bon, il faut dire que c'était mal barré à la base puisque Hermione avait apprit que la blonde platine avait des vues sur son petit ami. Mais la jupe trop courte qu'elle portait, les talons trop hauts, le maquillage trop voyant… Tout ça eut vite fait de terminer la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait d'elle. Sans parler du moment où elle s'accrocha littéralement à un Drago gêné afin de lui faire une simple bise.

Finalement, les deux autres amis de Blaise et Drago avait un empêchement, ce qui fait que lorsque Théo arriva, après Pansy, Ron Daphné et Neville, ils étaient au complet. Kreattur apparut pour servir les apéritifs, il avait insisté auprès d'Hermione afin de pouvoir faire son travail et Hermione avait cédé devant sa détermination, puis surtout, elle ne voulait le vexer, lui qui l'avait détesté et qui revenait doucement sur ses aprioris.

\- Alors, vous vivez tous ensemble ici ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Non, juste Harry qui nous héberge, Blaise, Drago et moi, répondit Hermione.

\- D'accord, vous devez être sacrément proche ! Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais oui, répondit Hermione en souriant à Drago et aux autres Serpentard.

Mélodie les regarda d'une drôle de manière mais s'abstint de tous commentaires.

\- Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais fixé une date pour ton mariage ? Demanda Théo.

\- Oui, fin juillet.

\- Toi, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps, s'amusa Théo.

\- Pas quand je suis sûre d'une chose, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je t'avertis, je m'incruste à ton enterrement de vie de garçon, ce n'est pas discutable, dit l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, s'amusa le survivant.

\- Et on va rire, ça c'est clair ! Approuva Théo.

\- Oui, mais on fera quand même attention, je vous rappelle que la future mariée a promit de me tuer s'il arrivait quelque chose !

\- Granger, tu déteins trop sur Malefoy, il devient rabat-joie, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Non, il devient responsable, je vous signale que vous avez choisit la veille du mariage, il ne faudrait pas qu'Harry soit dans un mauvais état pour le jour J, répondit Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, je veillerais à ce que tout se passe bien.

\- Chaton c'est… Trop mignon, dit Mélodie avec un air supérieur beaucoup trop évident.

\- C'est un délire entre nous, personne ne peut comprendre, dit Drago.

\- Si moi, c'est en rapport au test, je m'en souviens encore, vous ne sortiez même pas encore ensemble que déjà vous vous appeliez par les animaux qui vous représentez, dit Pansy.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard en souriant. Après le repas, Harry mit de la musique, certains dansaient en rigolant puis le survivant arriva près de sa meilleure amie.

\- Viens danser avec moi, il faut que je m'améliore d'ici juillet et c'est ton rôle en tant que témoin de m'y aider, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione se leva, embrassa Drago puis partit danser avec Harry, Mélodie choisit cette opportunité pour s'asseoir près du blond.

\- Franchement, vu comme tu me parlais d'elle, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça !

Drago lança un regard mauvais à Mélodie, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à fixer celle qu'elle voyait comme sa rivale.

\- Tu la voyais comment ? Demanda-t-il en enfouissant son ressentiment.

\- Plus belle, répondit-elle.

\- Tu penses que tes jupes trop courte et ton maquillage à la limite de l'outrancier te rendent belle ? Demanda Drago avec ironie.

\- Je suis belle, c'est un fait.

\- Non, tu es bonne, tu es le genre de femme que les hommes prennent pour une nuit avant de se tourner vers des filles comme Granger lorsqu'ils seront à la recherche de stabilité. Hermione est magnifique, désarmante par sa beauté naturelle, par son intelligence. Tu peux continuer à m'aguicher tant que tu voudras, me tourner autour, te croire plus belle qu'elle, ça ne m'atteins pas, ça ne l'atteindra pas non plus, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait très bien qu'il n'y aura plus personne en dehors d'elle. Cette femme que tu vois en train de danser et de rire avec son meilleur ami, un jour, elle sera ma femme. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée d'à quel point mon cœur bondit à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses rires. Enfin, je m'égare, tout ça pour dire que si tu as du temps à perdre, tu peux continuer à me courir après mais tu n'arriveras jamais à me rattraper, parce que je suis trop occupé à courir après elle.

Il vit avec satisfaction le visage décomposée de Mélodie, comme quoi, tout ne se réglait pas avec des insultes, Hermione lui avait apprit la retenue et il découvrait qu'il pouvait tout autant de mal en restant parfaitement calme. Peu après, Mélodie prétexta devoir rentrer chez elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Demanda Hermione en se rasseyant.

\- Rien d'autre que la vérité, répondit Drago en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Fin Juin**

Drago et Hermione avaient trouvé un appartement et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de leur emménagement. Ginny et Harry se marierait dans un mois et le temps de la coloc était terminé, maintenant, une vrai vie d'adulte allait commencer.

Une fois bien installée, c'est une Hermione complètement épuisée qui se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle se blottit contre Drago puis le regarda.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum, une ou deux fois, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Moi aussi Granger.

\- Jamais tu n'arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, même lorsque tu porteras mon nom, je continuerais à t'appeler Granger.

\- Encore faudrait-il que j'accepte un jour de t'épouser ! Railla-t-elle.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je te surprendrais tellement que tu ne pourras pas refuser !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi !

\- Je le suis.

Elle pouffa de rire.

* * *

3 Jours après le retour de Luna ce fut à Blaise et elle d'emménager dans un petit appartement du centre de Londres.

\- Les murs jaunes, c'était vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je trouvais l'appartement trop sombre, au moins, ça apporte de la lumière, dit-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui, pas vraiment convaincu puis Luna entra dans la pièce et là, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, elle était dans son élément, puis peu importe la couleur des murs, si elle s'y sentait bien alors forcément, il s'y sentirait bien aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda la blonde en souriant.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en venant vers lui.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry et Ginny étaient seuls chez eux, les autres n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour déménager, ils étaient contents de se retrouver à deux, même si par moment, ils savaient qu'ils regretteraient la présence de leurs amis.

\- Dans un mois on se marie, dit Ginny.

\- Oui, dans un mois tu seras Madame Potter.

\- Ginny Potter, ça me va bien, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Si, Ginevra Potter !

\- Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je demande le divorce prématurément, évite mon prénom complet, conseilla-t-elle en rigolant.

\- A vos ordres, Madame, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.


	54. Chapitre spécial n9

**Chapitre Spécial n°9 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook ! (Enterrement de vie de célibataire)**

La fine équipe masculine arriva dans leur hôtel à Las Vegas et ils furent conduit dans une suite par le garçon d'étage, la suite était immense et contenait 6 chambres mais il s'en foutait, ils n'avaient pas tellement l'intention d'en profiter en dehors du peu d'heures qu'ils avaient prévu pour dormir avant de repartir demain après-midi. Il y avait Harry, Drago, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Dean et Théo

Le garçon d'étage partit après qu'Harry ait fait comprendre à Drago qu'il attendait simplement un pourboire.

\- Je pensais que les pourboires étaient laissés au bon vouloir, fit remarquer le blond.

\- Oui, mais parfois, le bon vouloir est un peu forcé, s'amusa Harry.

\- Bon, préparez-vous, on va commencer la soirée ! Annonça Drago.

Une fois prêt, ils se rendirent dans une partie du désert où ils firent apparaitre un feu. Théo sortit un pack de bière et en tendit une à chacun avec un sourire que tout le monde prit comme un sourire ravi mais c'était plutôt un sourire malicieux. Les autres étaient décidés à ne pas laisser la soirée dérapée, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de Théo et la potion qu'il avait mit dans les bières allait assurer que la soirée resterait mémorable.

\- A Potter ! Dit Théo en trinquant.

\- A Potter ! Dirent les autres.

\- A ma future femme, dit Harry.

* * *

Les filles étaient aussi à Las Vegas, prête à intervenir si comme la dernière fois, ils se levaient en ne se souvent de rien mais pour l'heure, elles étaient dans un autre hôtel et elles avaient prévu une super soirée fille, équivalent adulte d'une soirée pyjama, rien qu'entre elles. Il y avait Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Daphné, Pansy et Astoria.

Les filles sortirent les bouteilles de Vodka et tous les autres alcools qu'elles avaient prévus puis commencèrent à servir les verres. La soirée commença doucement, mais les rires augmentèrent à mesure que les verres descendaient.

\- Bon on fait un petit jeu ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui, dirent les autres en sautillant comme des gamines.

\- « Je n'ai jamais », proposa Pansy.

Les autres rigolèrent et Daphné commença à resservir tous les verres.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Simulé au lit, dit Pansy.

Toutes les filles se mirent à boire sauf Hermione, du coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai connu que Drago et ça réputation était déjà belle avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble, du coup, je pense que vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je dis que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de simuler !

Les autres filles gloussèrent comme des collégiennes mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Détesté l'un de mes beaux-parents, proposa Hermione vu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'avait pas bu au tour d'avant.

Là, elle but une bonne gorgée, elle fut d'ailleurs la seule à le faire, avec Astoria et Luna.

\- La mère de Blaise est vraiment spécial, dit la blonde.

\- Les parents de Théo sont trop coincé, expliqua Astoria.

\- Lucius Malefoy, ce simple nom sert à expliquer tout l'étendu du problème, dit Hermione.

Ginny et Daphné ne dirent rien, elles n'étaient pas embêtées par leurs beaux-parents mais pour le coup, elles auraient bien aimées l'être.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Embrassé une fille, dit Ginny.

Elle but son verre, Luna aussi et elles se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Quoi ! Vous deux ? S'écria Pansy.

\- Oui, après le bal d'halloween de cette année, c'était pour être sur que nous étions bien hétéro, répondit Ginny.

\- Et ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Je suis bien hétéro, répondit Ginny.

\- Moi je pourrais me contenter des deux, mais je suis avec Blaise alors pour le moment, je suis hétéro, répondit Luna.

Les filles secouèrent la tête en riant.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Fait bouffer un steak à un enfant en prétendant ensuite que c'était la mère de Bambi, dit Pansy en buvant son verre.

Elle fut la seule.

\- Tu es horrible ! S'écria Hermione.

\- Quoi, c'était il y une semaine, ma petite cousine n'arrêtait pas de faire des caprices, alors, je l'ai calmé, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire sadique.

Elles rigolèrent.

\- Je n'ai jamais… fait tourner d'enfant sur un tourniquet mais l'idée de les arrêter avec une pelle m'anime au quotidien, dit Pansy.

Là encore, elle fut la seule à boire.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais te confier mes gosses quand j'en aurais, dit Ginny.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je hais les gosses, aucune chance pour que j'accepte de garder ceux de quiconque ! J'aurais les miens, ce sera déjà bien !

\- Je n'ai jamais… Détesté une personne ici présente, dit Luna.

Elle fut la seule à boire, les autres se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Je me doutais que j'étais la seule ! Fit Luna.

\- On change de jeu ? Demanda Ginny.

\- C'est toi la princesse du soir, répondit Pansy.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment là, vu qu'Hermione était la moins entamée de toutes, elle se dévoua pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva face à un Drago quelque peu éméché qui se jeta sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut ma belle, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte.

\- Salut, je te signale que tu as passé une heure à me faire promettre que je n'irais pas t'embêter pendant votre soirée entre mec, donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je ne devrais pas être là, mais je devais te poser une question, dit-il en tanguant un peu.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mione ! C'est qui ? Tu te bouges ? Cria Pansy.

\- Oui, deux minutes, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Drago.

\- Donc, je t'écoute, dit-elle à nouveau.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu veux m'épouser ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, parce que tu es bourré et de deux, ce doit être pour un défi débile, non ?

\- Non, c'est que j'ai entendu Potter dire à quel point il était heureux de se marier et tout et je me suis dis que nous aussi on pourrait se marier !

\- Eh bien non, le jour où tu voudras me demander en mariage, je veux que tu sois un peu plus sobre et un peu plus romantique.

\- Mais sinon, tu aurais dit oui ?

\- Probablement, répondit Hermione en souriant.

\- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Mais là, ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Alors donne-moi ta culotte, je la regarderais en pensant à toi.

\- Tu es complètement barré, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une petite idée, confia-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Bon, repars avec tes ivrognes d'amis et laisse-moi tranquille avec mes ivrognes d'amies, dit Hermione.

Il commença à repartir, prise d'une impulsion, Hermione referma la porte, ôta rapidement son dessous et rouvrit la porte.

\- Eh Malefoy, interpella-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attrapes, dit-elle en envoyant son dessous.

Il rattrapa l'objet et le regarda en souriant, il revint l'embrasser à nouveau puis partit comme il était venu, Hermione le regarda avec tendresse puis referma la porte en secouant la tête. Il rirait bien le lendemain quand elle lui raconterait ça !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette gueule de bois, il regarda autour de lui et vit le chaos général, ils avaient dû finir la soirée dans la chambre mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté, trouvant Blaise et Ron en train de ronfler copieusement. Théo était seul dans une chambre et dans une autre, il y avait Seamus et Dean, il trouva Neville dormant à même le sol dans le salon. Seulement, dans tout l'appartement, il ne trouva pas Harry.

\- Où est Harry ! Cria-t-il.

Neville gémit et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Pas si fort, se plaignit-t-il en gardant ses yeux fermés.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir un jet d'eau glacé avec lequel il aspergea Neville qui se redressa instantanément.

\- Non mais t'es maboul Malefoy ! Faut que tu te fasses enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste ! S'écria-t-il en se levant, complètement dégoulinant.

\- Lèves-toi, je vais réveiller les autres, il faut qu'on retrouve Harry !

\- Pourquoi, il est où ? Demanda bêtement Neville qui n'était pas encore bien réveillé.

\- Justement, je ne m'affolerais pas si j'en avais la moindre idée !

Il réveilla les autres avec autant de douceur qu'il l'avait fait pour Neville et ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon, pendant ce temps, Neville avait fait le tour de chaque recoin de la suite et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'était pas là.

Les garçons tournaient et viraient en espérant qu'un souvenir leur reviendrait lorsqu'on tapa à la porte. Drago alla ouvrir et se retrouva plaqué au mur de l'entré.

\- Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, demanda l'un des hommes à la porte.

\- C'est nous, dit Seamus en s'approchant avec Dean.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

\- Pour troubles à l'ordre public et usage de la magie devant des moldus, annonça l'un des hommes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier soir, Monsieur Finnigan, vous vous êtes amusés à faire léviter votre ami et vous Monsieur Thomas, vous en avez autant, nous avons beaucoup de travail à effacer ça de la mémoire des témoins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?

\- Nous allons vous interroger, voir vos antécédents et nous verrons ensuite.

Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient suivre les membres du ministère de Las Vegas, les autres ne pouvaient rien pour eux, d'ailleurs, il était encore plus urgent de retrouver Harry avant que l'une des filles ne sachent qu'il l'avait perdu à un jour du mariage, Drago aimait particulièrement que sa tête soit bien rattaché au reste de son corps et elle ne le resterait pas longtemps si Ginny venait à l'apprendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu oublier toute une soirée, je ne me souviens de rien après les deux premières bières, pourtant, j'ai déjà bu plus de deux bières avant de tout oublier, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Bon, je préfère me dénoncer, j'ai mis de l'élixir d'euphorie dans le pack que j'avais ramené, avoua Théo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu l'as bien dosé ? Parce que ça n'explique toujours pas le trou de mémoire collectif, dit Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi je suis calé en potion, bien sûr que je l'ai bien dosé !

Zabini leva sa main et se leva.

\- Moi j'ai mit un philtre d'embrouille dans le second pack, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors là, c'est vraiment super ! S'exclama Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Neville en voyant les 3 experts en potion avec un air désespéré.

\- Ce qu'on fait ses deux idiots n'est pas grave en soi, ce qui l'est plus en revanche, c'est qu'on ait ingurgité les deux potions, le trou de mémoire vient de là. La seule solution serait de prendre une potion de mémoire, mais il y a un mois de préparation, non, il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour retrouver Harry ! Expliqua Drago.

\- Il faut qu'on fouille nos poches et tout l'appartement, on trouvera peut-être un indice, proposa Blaise.

Drago partit dans la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et commença par ses poches, il en sortit un dessous féminin. Si jamais à cause du mélange de potion il découvrait qu'il avait couché avec une autre fille que Granger, il tuerait Blaise et Théo. Il eut alors l'idée de sortir son téléphone et de regarder les photos prises.

Il trouva une vidéo de Seamus et Dean se faisant léviter devant plein de moldus qui assistaient à la scène complètement stupéfait et eux, qui se marraient, à aucun moment de la vidéo il ne vit Harry.

Il passa à une autre vidéo où ils étaient dans le désert, donc vers le début de la soirée. Là il voyait les autres attachés Harry à un arbre puis après tourner autour en rigolant pendant que lui-même filmait.

\- Allez les mecs, détachez-moi, ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit le survivant.

\- T'as pas voulu boire la deuxième bière ! Répondit Blaise.

\- Bizarrement, je ne regrette pas, vous avez mis quoi dedans ? Demanda le survivant.

Mais la vidéo s'arrêta là. Drago sortit en trombe de la chambre.

\- Théo et Blaise, vous restez là pour tout nettoyer, Ron et Neville, venez avec moi, je pense savoir où est Harry, dit Drago.

Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, le soleil était levé depuis un bon bout de temps, et si Harry était toujours attaché à l'arbre, il ne devait pas être loin du desséchement !

Ils le trouvèrent rapidement, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas caché. Le survivant était rouge comme une tomate mais toujours conscient.

\- Je vais vous tuer, dit-il faiblement.

\- Désolé Potter, pour notre défense, on a seulement subit ! Dit Drago en le détachant pendant que Ron faisait apparaître de l'eau qu'il donna à Harry.

\- Je vais vous tuer, répéta-t-il.

Une fois qu'il eut bien bu, Drago transplana avec lui jusqu'à la suite de l'hôtel que Théo et Zabini avaient remis en ordre. Drago fit prendre une potion revigorante à Harry et s'occupa d'effacer les rougeurs dues au soleil à l'aide d'un sort, il fallait qu'il soit dans son état normal avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous les filles pour reprendre le portoloin qui les ramènerait à Londres et il fallait aussi qu'ils parviennent à faire libérer Dean et Seamus.

\- Désolé Harry, dit Théo.

\- Ouais, désolé vieux.

Théo raconta alors toute l'histoire au survivant qui à la grande surprise de tous finit par rire.

\- Bon c'est bon, je vais bien, Malefoy a parfaitement bien réussis à me retaper, du coup, si nous arrivons à faire sortir Dean et Seamus rien de grave ne sera arrivé.

Drago ferma les yeux en se souvenant du dessous féminin qu'il y avait dans sa poche, si rien de grave n'était arrivé à Harry, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, il tenterait d'expliquer tout ça à Granger mais elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas.

Ils apprirent que Dean et Seamus allaient devoir passer la nuit au ministère de Las Vegas et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient repartir sans eux, ils les rejoindraient pour le jour J.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Drago décida de tout avouer à Hermione qui a sa grande surprise éclata de rire en sortant le dessous de la poche du blond.

\- C'est à moi, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- A toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais comment je me suis retrouvé avec ta culotte dans ma poche ?

\- Tu es venu me voir hier et après que j'ai refusé de t'épouser, tu m'as demandé ma culotte, je te l'ai donné !

\- Ah Granger, si tu savais comme je suis soulagé !

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies tout oublié !

\- Non mon cœur, ce qui se passe à Las Vegas, reste à Las Vegas.

\- En tout cas promet moi que si un jour on se marie, tu n'iras pas là-bas.

\- C'est promis, je crois que cette ville n'est pas faite pour nous, rigola Drago en l'enlaçant.


	55. Chapitre spécial n10

**Que dire, à part que je suis une nouvelle fois très heureuse et surprise, vous êtes les meilleures ! Hier soir, Bref a atteint les 300 review et vraiment, ça me fait plaisir. Merci, merci, merci à toutes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial n°10 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook ! (Mariage de Ginny et Harry)**

La cérémonie n'avait pas duré longtemps en soit, les mariés étaient surtout pressés de faire la fête, comme tout jeune qui entraient tout juste dans la vingtaine. La robe blanche de Ginny tranchait avec les reflets de feu qu'avaient ses cheveux et l'air émerveillé qu'avait eut Harry en la voyant arriver n'avait pas été feint, les larmes de Molly non plus, elle n'en revenait pas de l'ironie de la situation, elle avait marié son aîné il y a trois ans, à deux jours près et aujourd'hui, elle mariait sa cadette, l'ordre n'avait aucune importance, elle trouvait juste ça amusant.

Ginny et Harry ouvrirent le bal sous les regards émus des invités, qui était nombreux, puisque le mariage du survivant avait attiré quasiment toute la communauté magique.

\- Alors Madame Potter, la soirée te plait ? Demanda Harry pendant qu'ils dansaient.

\- Oui et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Parce que je suis ta femme, tout simplement, répondit-elle en l'embrassant, déclenchant quelques gloussements dans l'assistance.

Après la première danse, d'autres couples vinrent rejoindre les mariés, Dennis Crivey, qui était venus seul s'approcha de celle qu'il reconnut comme étant Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, qu'il avait déjà remarquée lors de sa venue à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour, tu voudrais danser ? Demanda-t-il.

Gabrielle fut un peu surprise, sa mère lui avait interdit d'utiliser ses charmes de vélanes pour ne pas semer la zizanie dans les couples, du coup, elle avait pensé qu'elle passerait toute sa soirée seule et même si ce jeune homme n'était pas aussi beau, ni aussi grand que ses goûts habituels, elle accepta, parce que pour le première fois, elle avait l'impression d'intéresser réellement quelqu'un et non grâce à ses pouvoirs de vélanes.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Dennis fut un peu surpris qu'elle accepte, mais ne le montra pas.

Fleur regarda sa sœur partir danser avec un sourire, il était temps que Gabrielle apprenne à se fier aux gens par leur personnalité et non par leur physique !

Hermione dansait avec Drago, seulement, elle trouvait étrangement tendu, sans pouvoir deviner ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'air tendu, tu es sur que ça va ?

A ce moment là, la mariée fit appeler toutes les filles célibataires pour procéder au lancer du bouquet.

\- Allé Granger, vas-y, dit Malefoy.

\- Tu rigoles, je ne vais pas marcher dans cette tradition ridicule, se moqua-t-elle.

Mais un regard sévère de sa meilleure amie la rappela à l'ordre et elle s'y rendit bon gré mal gré. Les filles s'agglutinaient, se poussaient légèrement, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel excédait par ce comportement qu'elle jugeait vraiment pathétique. Ginny se tourna, leva son bouquet mais au dernier moment, elle arrêta son geste, se retourna vers l'assemblée de filles et se dirigea vers elles. Elle s'arrêta devant Hermione et lui tendit le bouquet avec un sourire immense.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Hermione.

Ginny lui mit le bouquet dans les bras puis se recula tandis que « Thinking out loud » d'Ed Sheeran se faisait à présent entendre.

Drago s'approcha alors et mit un genou à terre devant elle.

\- Hier, je t'ai proposé de m'épouser alors que j'étais bourré, je te remercie d'avoir refusé, car cette demande, aujourd'hui, était prévue depuis déjà quelque mois. Tu m'as toujours fait comprendre que tu voulais que l'homme qui te demanderait en mariage fasse preuve d'innovation, qu'il te surprenne, j'espère avoir réussit à relever le défi.

Hermione dont les yeux brillait hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

\- Granger, tu as été beaucoup de choses pour moi depuis que l'on se connait. Tu as été ma meilleure ennemie et tu es devenue peu à peu la meilleure part de moi. Alors épouse-moi et ce sera pour toujours, dit Drago.

\- Oui, dit-elle.

Il lui passa la bague de fiançailles à la main gauche puis se releva, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'assistance éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas toi qui ferais une demande pareil ! S'exclama Pansy en regardant Ron tout en applaudissant.

La fête reprit après ce petit interlude et Drago recommença à danser avec sa fiancée.

\- C'était pour ça que tu étais tendu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je n'arrêtais pas de t'imaginer en train de me dire non, avoua-t-il.

\- Comme si je pouvais résister à une demande pareille !

\- Alors c'était juste la demande, pas forcément moi ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu es bête ! Rigola-t-elle.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est un tout, c'est toi et cette demande… Au fait, tu te rends compte qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire ce soir, ta réputation d'enquiquineur est foutue ? Maintenant, tu vas avoir la réputation d'être romantique, railla-t-elle.

\- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça, je reste un connard avec la plupart des gens, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ca me va, dit Hermione.

\- Tant mieux.

Ginny s'approcha avec son mari du couple qui venait tout juste de se fiancer.

\- Félicitation, dit la mariée à la fiancée.

\- Merci tu es magnifique Gin, félicitation à tous les deux, dit Hermione en enlaçant la rouquine puis son meilleur ami.

\- Tu le seras tout autant le jour de ton mariage, répondit la rouquine.

\- Tu le seras aussi en tant que témoin, dit Hermione.

Les filles s'enlacèrent une fois de plus puis les mariés allèrent saluer d'autres invités. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Dean et Seamus, toute la bande se tourna vers eux en souriant, si les invités ignoraient ce qui les avaient retenus, la bande le savait, ils venaient tout juste de sortir du ministère de Las Vegas.

La bande se regroupa pour saluer les retardataires et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait que Parvati qui les accompagnaient alors que Seamus sortait avec Lavande mais que, bizarrement, elle n'était pas là.

\- Alors, ils vous ont laissé sortir ? S'amusa Théo.

\- Franchement, maintenant que je sais que c'est à cause de Blaise et toi qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, je trouve un peu fort que tu en rigoles ! S'exclama Dean.

\- Ah, désolé vieux, je voulais juste rigoler, dit Théo en levant les mains alors qu'Astoria lui assenait une tape derrière la tape.

\- Oui moi aussi, l'ennui, c'est qu'on ait eu cette envie le même soir, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Ils rigolèrent, même Dean et Seamus.

\- Bon, de toute façon, ils voulaient simplement nous faire peur, aucune charge ne sera retenue et ça n'apparaitra même pas dans nos dossiers, dit Seamus en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, mais vous avez manqué le mariage, c'est dommage, dit Ginny.

\- J'espère qu'il y a une vidéo, dit Seamus.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry.

\- Vous avez aussi manqué la demande en mariage que Drago a fait à Hermione, ajouta Ginny.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Dean.

\- Oui, c'était trop romantique ! S'extasia Astoria.

\- Ah, ça c'est sur que ce ne sera pas toi qui fera une demande pareil, dit Daphné en regardant un Neville gêné.

\- Franchement Malefoy, tu nous as mis dans une bouse de dragon avec ta demande ! Se plaignit Ron en se souvenant que Pansy lui avait fait la même réflexion.

\- Oui, maintenant il va falloir qu'on fasse mieux ! Se plaignit Théo.

\- Aucune chance, personne ne peut m'égaler, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione rigola, les autres aussi, puis ils retournèrent se mêler aux autres invités. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Seamus assis seul puis il fut rejoint par Pierce, ce qui la rassura, elle avait la drôle d'impression que Seamus s'était séparé de Lavande et elle ne savait pas si c'était récent ou non mais la présence de Pierce près de lui la soulageait, il était doué pour rendre le sourire aux gens.

Les mariés dansaient ensemble en cet instant, complètement ignorant du monde qui les entourait, ils étaient ensemble et parfaitement heureux en imaginant l'avenir radieux qui les attendait.


	56. Chapitre spécial n11

**Chapitre Spécial n°11 – Quand ils ne sont pas sur Facebook ! (Mariage de Drago et Hermione)**

Hermione était dans la salle de bain du grand manoir qu'ils avaient réservé pour le mariage, Hermione trouvait ça ridicule que Drago ait insisté pour louer un manoir hors de prix pour l'occasion alors que toutes la cérémonie et la fête se passerait en extérieur mais bon, elle avait d'autres choses en tête que les extravagances de son futur mari ! Oh non, rien que le fait de penser à ça lui donna des bouffées de chaleur.

\- Ca ne va pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter qu'autant de monde vienne à mon mariage ! En plus, ces talons sont beaucoup trop haut, je vais tomber et tout le monde rira, sauf Drago parce qu'il aura honte et il ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ! Se lamenta-t-elle, parlant plus toute seule qu'à ses amies présentes.

Ginny, Pansy, Daphné et Luna échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Demanda Luna.

\- En même temps, jouer à « tu bois ou tu réponds » avec Hermione, c'était la cuite assurée, prude comme elle est, c'était l'idée du siècle ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'était ton idée ! S'exclama Daphné.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je vous entends et au lieu de vous congratuler pour avoir réussit à me faire finir la soirée la tête dans les toilettes, vous feriez mieux de me calmer avant que je n'assomme l'une de vous avec mon bouquet !

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être tranquillisé ! Tu vas épouser l'homme que tu aimes, là tu stresses un peu mais ça va vite te passer lorsque tu le verras en train de t'attendre, dit Pansy.

Ginny secoua la tête, elle savait dans quel état se trouvait Hermione, puisqu'elle-même avait été comme ça juste avant le sien, il y a un an et un mois.

\- Hermione, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Le pire est d'y aller, une fois la main de Drago dans la tienne, tu oublieras toutes tes peurs et tu profiteras de ta journée. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Oui mais, ses parents me détestent, ils ne sont même pas venu et peut-être qu'un jour Drago m'en voudra pour ça. Ses parents lui manqueront un jour ou l'autre !

\- Narcissa ne te déteste pas, elle n'a pas eu le courage de tenir tête à Lucius et entre nous, tu crois vraiment qu'un jour Drago regrettera l'absence de son père ?

Hermione regarda Daphné et acquiesça.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est ridicule, dit-elle en se levant.

* * *

Drago était dans une autre salle de bain du manoir et contrairement à Hermione, il n'était pas du tout stressé. Blaise, Théo, Ron, Harry et Neville lui tenait compagnie. Harry sortit des verres et y versa du Whisky pur feu à l'intérieur, il en donna un à chacun.

\- A ton mariage Malefoy.

Drago sortit sa baguette et fit quelques cercles au dessus du verre qu'il regarda un instant avant de trinquer avec les autres.

\- A mon mariage, dit-il en buvant son verre en même temps que tout le monde.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec ta baguette ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas de potions dedans, on est jamais trop prudent, répondit Malefoy.

\- Quand même, c'est moi qui ai ramené la bouteille, la confiance règne ! Se plaignit Harry.

\- Nott et Zabini sont bien capable d'entrer chez toi par effraction pour droguer la bouteille, ironisa Drago.

\- Bon, ça va, on ne l'a fait qu'une fois et ça nous a servit de leçon, plus jamais on ne fera quelque chose comme ça ! Dit Zabini en levant les mains.

Les garçons rigolèrent puis descendirent puis Malefoy vit sa mère arriver jusqu'à lui en souriant.

\- Maman !

\- Je n'allais pas rater ça ! Répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de papa ?

\- Je l'ai laissé seul, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il risque de finir s'il continu !

\- Il ne s'y fera vraiment jamais ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce se soit dans sa nature mais tant que toi tu es heureux, le reste n'a pas d'importance, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je le sais, merci d'être là, dit Drago en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à l'endroit du jardin où la cérémonie avait lieu, elle était dans un état proche de la crise d'angoisse, intérieurement, puisqu'elle arrivait à tout cacher mais ça menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, son angoisse se calma lorsque son père lui prit le bras et lui dit quelques paroles pour la calmer mais le miracle s'accomplit lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Drago.

A cet instant, tout le reste disparut, elle était sûre d'elle, plus aucun doute, plus aucune peur. Elle allait lier sa vie à la personne qu'elle aimait au-delà de tout, au-delà de la raison, au-delà des mots.

Kingsley et l'homme de cérémonie présidèrent le mariage ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Hermione Granger devienne Hermione Malefoy et que le marié soit enfin autorisé à embrasser son épouse, ce qu'il fit sans se le faire répéter.

La robe crème au bustier incrusté de perle plaisait beaucoup, la mariée était complimentée pour sa robe et elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait féliciter Pansy Parkinson, car la robe était d'elle. Enfin, après les félicitations, elle put enfin profiter de danser avec son mari.

\- Franchement, il y a quelques années de ça, tu aurais pu prédire qu'en cet instant tu serais marié à Hermione Granger ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Malefoy, rectifia-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire radieux qu'il partageait.

\- Non, je n'aurais certainement pas pu le prédire, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'aurais pas pu prédire que je serais heureux à ce point, je pensais que c'était impossible, tu m'as prouvé le contraire, répondit-il.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Hermione regarda un peu autour d'elle parfaitement heureuse dans les bras de son mari, elle aperçut Harry et Ginny qui dansaient, Daphné et Neville qui s'étaient fiancés la semaine dernière, celui-ci avait réussis à l'épater en faisant un feu d'artifice au bord de la mer où la dernière fusée avait laissé la demande flottait dans le ciel.

Il y avait Pansy et Ron, qui semblait se chamailler gentiment, comme toujours. Blaise et Luna qui dansaient en rigolant. Astoria et Théo, contre toute attente, Hermione s'entendait aussi bien avec elle, qu'avec Pansy ou Daphné.

Gabrielle était là, sauf que cette fois sa présence ne s'expliquait pas seulement par la présence de Fleur mais simplement parce qu'elle était la cavalière de Dennis, apparemment, ces deux-là étaient toujours en contact depuis le mariage d'Harry, ils sortaient ensemble et Gabrielle avait l'air complètement sous le charme.

Mais le plus étonnant pour Hermione, c'était de voir Seamus danser avec son collègue de cours. Pierce et Seamus s'étaient revus quelques fois après le mariage d'Harry et ils avaient avoués récemment qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Plus tard, Hermione rassembla toutes les filles célibataires pour lancer son bouquet qui arriva dans les bras de Daphné, sans surprise, ils avaient annoncés leur mariage pour le mois de mars.

* * *

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque tous les invités furent partis, Drago et Hermione s'approchèrent du manoir et juste avant de franchir la porte, Drago la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je fais franchir le seuil à mon épouse ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Chéri, cette tradition moldu s'applique à la demeure des futurs mariés, rigola-t-elle.

\- Justement, répondit-il en souriant puis en la déposant dans le hall.

\- Ce n'est pas notre maison…

\- Mais si !

Hermione regarda Drago avec de grands yeux.

\- Voilà ton cadeau de mariage, annonça-t-il.

\- Mon cadeau…

\- Oui, lorsqu'on la visité pour savoir si on ferait la réception ici, j'ai bien vu que tu étais tombé sous le charme… Alors, je l'ai acheté.

\- Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ?

\- Fou de toi Madame Malefoy.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Allons inaugurer notre chambre, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.


	57. Chapitre final en 2 parties - Partie 1

**\- Coucou à tous, vu que je réponds au review en MP, je met rarement un petit mot avant ou après les chapitres mais aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques choses à dire !**

 **\- Non ! T'es sérieuse ? Je pensais que tu leur faisais juste perdre du temps ? (ça c'est Tata, une des nombreuses personnalités qui m'habite mais celle-ci, c'est la pire !)**

 **\- Enfin bref ! Je suis là pour vous dire quelque chose qui me fait super plaisir ! J'aipasd'idée Pourmonpseudo (C'est son pseudo)m'a contacté avec une idée géniale, celle d'adapter Bref avec un vrai esthétisme Facebook et j'ai déjà vu le premier chapitre, perso, j'en rêvais, du coup, j'ai adoré alors, ceux que ça tente, aller faire un tour sur la page Facebook de Bref.**

 **Bref-les-réseaux-sociaux-ont-contaminés-Poudlard-1571297323199124/**

 **Voilà, une page que** **J'aipasd'idée Pourmonpseudo a créé et m'a mis en éditeur de la page (juste pour faire jolie, je ne sers à rien :) Je peux déjà vous annoncer que pour pallier au chapitre spéciaux et arrière, qui ne pourront pas être publié sur la page, j'écrirais des inédits pour les remplacer, voilà, voilà, en espérant vous voir sur notre page ;)**

 **Bizzzzzzzzz!**

* * *

 **Le Chapitre final en deux parties (parce que c'est la mode !) – Partie 1**

 **Harry Potter : Lily Luna Potter est née aujourd'hui, elle est magnifique !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Weasley et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Félicitation ! Elle ressemble à Gin alors ?**

 _Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Astoria Nott et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Merci ! Oui, elle ressemble à sa mère, mais comment tu le sais puisque tu n'es pas encore** **venu ?**

 _Drago Malefoy et Ginny Potter aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as dis qu'elle était magnifique, donc forcément, ça exclu qu'elle te ressemble !**

 _Ginny Potter, Hermione Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 **Harry Potter : Grrr !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quoi, je n'ai pas critiqué la petite, juste toi !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Et toi, tes enfants sont tous beau parce qu'ils ressemblent à Hermione !**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Mes enfants étaient obligés d'être beau, entre Hermione et moi, c'était clair ) Mais tu es de mauvaise foi, 2 de nos 3 enfants sont blonds aux yeux gris. Il n'y a que Léo qui n'a pas hérité de mes yeux gris et de mes cheveux, donc, je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que Mery et Scorpius me ressemblent !**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Au moins un qui ressemble à un Granger !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Va faire la lessive Madame Malefoy !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu es crédible ? Qu'un seul de nos amis va croire que j'obéis ou que tu as l'habitude de me parler comme ça ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Non, mais laisse moi rêver )**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Blaise Lovegood : Ou quand ton fils attend d'être dans tes bras pour vomir alors que sa mère le tenait depuis plus d'une heure sans que rien ne se passe !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'aime pas ton eau de toilette !**

 _Blaise Lovegood aime ça._

 **Blaise Lovegood : C'est toi qui me l'as offerte !**

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que Lysander l'aime aussi !**

 _Blaise Lovegood aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi tu portes le nom de ta femme ?**

 _Luna Lovegood et Blaise Lovegood aiment ça._

 **Blaise Lovegood : 6 Mois qu'on est marié et Madame ne voulait toujours pas changer son nom de** **famille, du coup, ce matin, on est arrivé à un compromis, elle prend mon nom dans la vraie vie et** **moi, je prends le sien sur Facebook.**

 _Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vous êtes trop bizarre tous les deux !**

 _Blaise Lovegood et Luna Lovegood aiment ça._

 **Blaise Lovegood : Non, ma femme est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime !**

 _Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

* * *

 **Daphné Londubat : Pour rappel, le repas de la semaine se passe chez moi, demain à 20 heures !** **Drago Malefoy** **,** **Hermione Malefoy** **,** **Harry Potter** **,** **Ginny Potter** **,** **Pansy Weasley** **,** **Ron Weasley** **,** **Astoria Nott** **,** **Théo Nott** **,** **Luna Lovegood** **et** **Blaise Lovegood** **.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Lovegood, Théo Nott et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Comptes sur nous !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Daphné Londubat, Nev Londubat et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter : Gin et moi nous venons mais on risque de partir assez tôt avec Lily.**

 _Daphné Londubat, Astoria Nott, Hermione Malefoy et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Londubat : Tout le monde comprend, on est tous passé par là )**

 _Astoria Nott, Hermione Malefoy, Luna Lovegood et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Non pas toutes ! Et certaines n'en ont pas envie (MOI !). On sera là aussi )**

 _Astoria Nott, Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui, mais moi, j'en ai envie !**

 _Pansy Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Calmito Palmito ! Déjà, tu as réussis à me convaincre de t'épouser, pour le moment,** **c'est pas mal !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Ron 1 – 0 Pansy !**

 _Pansy Weasley aime ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Même si tu m'as un peu forcé la main, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, je t'aime !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Moi c'était le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie !**

 _Pansy Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : C'est quoi le premier ?**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Il n'est pas encore arrivé, ce sera le jour où je verrais notre enfant dans tes bras !**

 _Pansy Weasley aime ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Plus tard, mais en tout cas, tu sais m'émouvoir !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Astoria Nott : On sera là. Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !**

 _Daphné Londubat, Ron Weasley, Pansy Weasley aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood : On sera là également !**

 _Daphné Londubat aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione Malefoy : Drago, je vais tuer ton père !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 _Lucius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu as fais quoi encore papa ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Trois fois rien…**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 _Hermione Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Il a fait un concours entre nos trois enfants pour savoir lequel était le plus intelligent et il leur a dit que le gagnant serait l'héritier Malefoy et que les deux autres seraient adoptés !**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Non !**

 _Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : C'était pour rire…**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy n'aiment pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Oui, par contre, vous avez peut-être oublié de le dire à Scorpius ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Parce que c'est Mery qui a gagné ces petits jeu, du coup, Scorpius était sûr que nous allions le faire adopter, il m'a supplié de le garder !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et Léo ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Lui, il n'a pas bien compris, encore heureux qu'il n'ait que deux ans !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Je rigolais, vraiment, c'était pour les occuper, c'est tout !**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Un cache-cache, ce n'était pas une bonne occupation ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Non, la dernière fois, vous m'avez fait un scandale à cause de ce jeu !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Normal, vous aviez laissé Mery caché pendant plus d'une heure !**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Ah, qu'est-ce que j'avais rigolé ce jour-là !**

 **Hermione Malefoy : O_O**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._


	58. Chapitre final en deux parties -partie 2

**Le Chapitre final en deux parties (parce que c'est la mode !) – Partie 2**

 **Pansy Weasley : Saleté de nausée ! Je déteste déjà ce gosse !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Ginny Potter, Drago Malefoy et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Personne ne te croit ma belle, on se souvient tous que tu as sauté de joie en** **l'apprenant !**

 _Pansy Weasley aime ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Bon, c'est vrai, mais quand même, c'est chiant la grossesse !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer )**

 _Pansy Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Vu ton sale caractère, je plains plutôt le futur père !**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 _Pansy Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : TG Malefoy !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Pierce Swan est passé de « Fiancé» à « Marié » avec Seamus Finnigan.**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Très belle cérémonie les garçons ! Pleins de bonheur à tous les deux !**

 _Pierce Swan et Seamus Finnigan aiment ça._

 **Pierce Swan : Merci !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : Merci Mione !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Gabrielle Delacour est passée de « en couple » à « Fiancé » avec Dennis Crivey.**

 _Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Harry Potter et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Fleur Delacour : Enfin ! Je me demandais si un jour vous franchiriez le cap !**

 _Gabrielle Delacour et Dennis Crivey aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Félicitations vous deux !**

 _Gabrielle Delacour et Dennis Crivey aiment ça._

 **Dennis Crivey : Merci Harry. Hey Fleur, je voulais vivre avec Gaby avant de la demander en mariage,** **pour être sûr !**

 _Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle Delacour aiment ça._

 **Gabrielle Delacour : C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à quitter papa et maman )**

 _Dennis Crivey et Fleur Delacour aiment ça._

 **Fleur Delacour : Finalement, tu aurais dû le faire avant, maintenant, ils sont en Angleterre, je suis** **trop contente !**

 _Gabrielle Delacour et Dennis Crivey aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione Malefoy : Drago, je vais tuer ton père !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Encore trois fois rien, ma belle fille… adorée dramatise, comme toujours !**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy n'aiment pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Mery a dit qu'elle aimerait bien avoir une petite sœur et mon cher beau père…** **Adoré, a dit que nous ressemblions assez aux Weasley comme ça, sans en rajouter d'avantage !** **Depuis quand est-ce une insulte et en plus, depuis quand avoir plusieurs enfants est un crime ? Enfin,** **bref, heureusement, les enfants n'ont pas comprit ce que sous-entendais ton père !**

 _Drago Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Ah, ce n'est que ça ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Ca ne te choque pas toi ?**

 _Drago et Lucius Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Si, mais venant de mon père, je m'attendais à pire !**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Quand je te dis que ton épouse dramatise !**

* * *

 **Lucius Malefoy : En parlant de dramatiser, au diner de la dernière fois, elle** **s'est mise en furie, on ne sait même pas pourquoi !**

 _Hermione Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Ah, je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire alors ! Lorsque vous avez appris que Léo** **avait peur du noir, alors qu'il n'a que deux ans, vous avez sous-entendus que c'était les gênes Granger qui ressortaient parce que, je cite « les Malefoy n'ont peur de rien » !**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Quand comprendras-tu que mon père cherche juste à te provoquer ? Il se souvient très bien que j'ai eu peur du noir jusqu'à mes 6 ans !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 _Lucius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Et que faisait ton père la nuit ?**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Je l'enfermais dans la cave, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je ferais pour Léo la prochaine nuit qu'il viendra passer au manoir, c'est toujours bon pour samedi soir ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : N'importe quoi, il faisait apparaître de petites lumières en forme de dragon qui volaient autour de mon lit.**

 _Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Tu avais besoin de lui dire ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Elle ne t'aurait pas laissé les enfants sinon !**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Hermione Granger aime « Etre une bonne mère et être carriériste ne sont pas deux choses incompatibles »**

* * *

 **Harry Potter aime « Avant j'avais une vie, puis j'ai connu Facebook Sorcier »**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley aime « Aussi remplit que soit ton existence, il y aura toujours de la place pour une petite bièraubeurre »**

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Toujours ok pour le match de Quidditch France – Angleterre de samedi ?**

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Bien sûr ! Je ne raterais pas ça !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Oui !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Nev Londubat : Toujours ok.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Blaise Lovegood : Oui.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Théo Nott : Oui.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Dean Thomas : Présent.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan : Présent aussi de même pour Pierce.**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et après, direction le pub pour fêter la victoire !**

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Mais on n'est pas sûr que l'Angleterre gagne, la France a une très bonne équipe !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Peu importe, on fêtera la victoire des français dans ce cas là !**

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : En gros, tous les prétextes sont bon pour se mettre minable !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu as battu tous les records aux ASPIC, tu es trop intelligente !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Tu es formidable, ça va faire 10 ans qu'on est marié et tu es tellement resté le même que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier !**

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit jusque là, vous avez été géniaux et j'ai adoré partager ces délires avec vous._**

 ** _Sur la page Facebook de Bref, ce qui le veulent retrouverons ces délires format Facebook (le vrai ;)) Avec, plus tard, quelques inédits qui remplaceront les chapitres spéciaux._**

 ** _Même si je vais passer ma fiction en mode "complète", ça ne veut pas dire que je ne mettrais plus de chapitres en ligne, je pense, qu'un jour j'y reviendrais et cette fois, nous suivrons prioritairement tous les enfants de nos héros qui seront à l'école mais je ne ferais jamais autant de chapitre que ce que j'ai fait là. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas vraiment la fin, juste la fin de cette première partie, une fin temporaire en gros (toutefois, je mettrais du temps à y revenir, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de passer à autre choses, j'espère que vous comprenez ;))_**

 ** _Encore 1000 fois merci, en postant le premier chapitre, je ne m'étais pas attendu à être autant suivit et encouragé et c'était vraiment un plaisir et une grande joie. Merci, merci, merci !_**


	59. Chapitre bonus 1

**Un petit chapitre bonus, je suis choqué de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant ;)**

* * *

 **Le Chapitre bonus car l'auteur a eu une idée en dormant ! (Et si Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient connus Facebook)**

 **Lord Voldemort : Quelle est cette nouvelle invention ?**

 _Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Un réseau social ça permet de rester en contact et d'échanger même quand on n'est** **pas ensemble.**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Quelle invention amusante, je pourrais vous appeler par là, certains se plaignent de** **la douleur lié à la marque des ténèbres !**

 _Severus Rogue et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort a aimé la vidéo « 10 étapes pour vous aider dans vos projet de domination du monde »**

* * *

 **Bella Lestrange a aimé la vidéo « Comment séduire son boss en 10 leçons »**

* * *

 **Bella Lestrange est en train d'écouter Célestina Moldubec – Un chaudron plein de passion.**

 _Lord Voldemort n'aime pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Je ne peux peut-être plus sentir la merde mais je suis encore capable de l'entendre, arrêtes cette musique !**

 _Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Bella Lestrange : Tout de suite maître !**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

* * *

 **Yaxley : Le maître est vraiment le meilleur, un grand sorcier, le plus puissant au monde !**

 _Lord Voldemort et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Merci, mais je t'attends quand même pour te punir de l'échec de ta mission !**

 _Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Yaxley : Oui maître…**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort : Bon, c'est décidé, demain nous prenons l'école d'assaut, avec l'effet de surprise, je n'aurais aucun mal à tuer Harry Potter !**

 _Bella Lestrange, Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Pour l'effet de surprise, c'est un peu raté, tout le monde a pu voir votre statut.**

 _Lord Voldemort n'aime pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Damned !**

 _Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vraiment lui le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Parce que là, franchement, il fait un peu baltringue !**

 _Lord Voldemort et Bella Lestrange n'aiment pas ça._

 _Hermione J Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Ah j'avoue, le boulet !**

 _Hermione J Granger, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Lord Voldemort et Bella Lestrange n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Vous allez sentir la peur vous envahir face à moi !**

 _Harry Potter et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Au moins, on peut sentir quelque chose nous !**

 _Lord Voldemort et Bella Lestrange n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Je vais te tuer Harry Potter !**

 _Harry Potter et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Mais oui, mais oui…**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

* * *

 **Lucius Malefoy : Maître, vous pourriez forcer Ollivander à me créer une baguette ?**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Pourquoi faire ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Eh bien, vous avez détruit la mienne en essayant d'avoir Potter, du coup, je n'en ai** **plus…**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour m'amener du thé ?**

 _Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Je vais demander à un de mes elfes de vous apporter votre thé…**

 _Lord Voldemort n'aime pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Non, ce sera toi qui me l'apporteras !**

 _Lucius Malefoy et Bella Lestrange aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Bien maître, et du coup, pour ma baguette ?**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Demande la poliment à Ollivander et pries Merlin pour qu'il veuille bien te la faire !**

 _Lucius Malefoy et Bella Lestrange aiment ça._

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort a ajouté « torturer des moldus » dans la liste de ses passe-temps favoris.**

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort a ajouté « préparer des plans pour tuer Harry Potter » à la liste de ses passe-temps favoris.**

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort a indiqué qu'il se trouvait près de Poudlard.**

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort : Que la bataille commence !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 _Le groupe des Mangemorts aime ça._

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort : J'ai tué Harry Potter ! Ah, ah, ah !**

 _Le groupe des Mangemorts aiment ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance n'aiment pas ça._

 **Bella Lestrange : Bravo Maître, je ne doutais pas de votre victoire !**

 _Le groupe des Mangemorts aiment ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance n'aiment pas ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Maintenant, ils vont tous se soumettre !**

 _Le groupe des Mangemorts aiment ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance n'aiment pas ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Le croyez-vous réellement ?**

 _Lord Voldemort aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : On va bien voir !**

 _Le groupe des Mangemorts aiment ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance n'aiment pas ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Je suis vivant !**

 _Lord Voldemort et le groupe des Mangemorts n'aiment pas ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance aime ça._

 **Lord Voldemort : Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te tue ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Ah, ah, try again Tommy !**

 _Lord Voldemort et le groupe des Mangemorts n'aiment pas ça._

 _Le groupe de la résistance aime ça._

* * *

 **Harry Potter : Victoire !**

 _Le groupe de la résistance aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore : Une belle conclusion !**

 _Le groupe de la résistance aime ça._


	60. Chapitre bonus 2

**Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre bonus, là, nous faisons un gros saut dans le temps, j'espère que cela vous plaira et à la prochaine (je ne sais pas quand ;) )**

* * *

 **Chapitre bonus 2**

* * *

 **James S. Potter vient de rejoindre Facebook Sorcier**

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy vient de rejoindre Facebook Sorcier**

* * *

 **Mery Malefoy vient de rejoindre Facebook Sorcier**

* * *

 **James S. Potter est récemment devenu ami avec 120 personnes.**

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy est récemment devenu ami avec 113 personnes.**

* * *

 **James S. Potter est récemment devenu amie avec 117 personnes.**

* * *

 **Mery Malefoy vient de rejoindre le groupe privé des Serdaigles**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Je suis fière de toi ma fille !**

 _Mery Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy et 96 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Mery Malefoy : Merci Maman, Scorpius ne va pas tarder à passer…**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Weasley et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Espérons que lui, ira à Serpentard, histoire que je ne vous déshérite pas tous les deux !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy n'aiment pas ça._

 **Mery Malefoy : Je sais que tu m'adores peu importe la maison dont je dépends. Je t'aime papy Lulu.**

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione Malefoy, Harry Potter et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Lucius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Par Merlin, l'appeler comme ça sur Facebook… Il va vraiment te déshériter Mery !**

 _Mery Malefoy, Hermione Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Meredith…**

 _Mery Malefoy aime ça._

 **Mery Malefoy : Grand-père…**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy vient de rejoindre le groupe privé des Serpentards**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Mery Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy et 95 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Bravo, je suis fier de toi !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy et 68 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Mery Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Je suis aussi fière de toi que de ta sœur.**

 _Scorpius Malefoy, Mery Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Mery Malefoy : Bien joué mon frère, je sais que c'était la maison que tu voulais, comme papa.**

 _Scorpius Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Scorpius Malefoy : Merci à tous ! Oui, je suis soulagé ! Maman, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Pas du tout, tu feras honneur à ta maison mon trésor !**

 _Scorpius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Enfin, il te reste une chance que Léo soit à Gryffondor chérie !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Je tiens à préciser, car j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas aimé le commentaire où je félicite Scorpius. Malgré tout ce que je dis, je suis extrêmement fier de vous deux… Je ne suis simplement pas du genre à le montrer comme tout le monde… Là, je fais une exception.**

 _Mery Malefoy aime ça._

 **Mery Malefoy : Je t'aime grand-père !**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **James S. Potter vient de rejoindre le groupe privé des Gryffondors**

 _Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Molly Arthur Weasley et 113 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter : Ça, c'est mon fils !**

 _Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Malefoy et 102 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Un nouveau Potter dans cet école et dire que je pensais que mon calvaire c'était terminé à la fin de votre septième année !**

 _Harry Potter n'aime pas ça._

 _Drago Malefoy, Pansy Weasley, Sybille Rogue et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : J'espère que vous vous acharnerez moins sur lui que sur moi !**

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir à la question…**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Eileen Rogue : Papa, moi je le trouve gentil James !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 _Severus Rogue n'aime pas ça._

 **Severus Rogue : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ! Voir ma fille unique partir chez les Gryffondors, c'est déjà assez pour la soirée !**

 _Harry Potter, Eileen Rogue, Sybille Rogue et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **James Potter : Merci papa ! Et merci Eileen !**

 _Eileen Rogue et Harry Potter aiment ça._

* * *

 **Mur d'Hermione Malefoy**

 **Hermione Malefoy : Voilà, mes deux aînés sont répartis ! Mes petits bébés deviennent grands !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Allé Hermignonne, ils n'ont qu'onze ans, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se marier demain !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy, Harry Potter et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Tu verras, quand Rose rentrera pour sa première année, ça te fera tout drôle !**

 _Pansy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Zabini et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley : Non, je garderais Rosie à la maison jusqu'à… toujours en fait.**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Pansy Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 **Pansy Weasley : Notre fille va aller à Poudlard comme tout le monde !**

 _Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça._

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Nev' Londubat et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Laisse-le rêver :)**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione Malefoy : Je suis enceinte ! Par Merlin !**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Luna Zabini et 193 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : J'espère qu'il est de moi et non de Merlin !**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter : Félicitations Hermione !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Et moi ?**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter : Félicitations la fouine !**

 _Drago Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

 **Drago Malefoy : Merci le balafré !**

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Vous comptez vous arrêter à combien ?**

 _Hermione Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : A 8 ou 9, on hésite encore, vous en dites quoi beau-papa ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Très drôle Miss Granger !**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : Voilà 14 ans que je ne m'appelle plus Miss Granger et que je suis devenu** **Madame Malefoy…**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Voilà 14 ans que je me dis que je vais finir par m'y faire…**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

 **Hermione Malefoy : C'est étrange, i ans, lorsque nous étions sur le point de nous séparer, n'est-ce pas vous qui êtes parvenus à nous faire dépasser tous nos problèmes ?**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy : Je devais être malade…**

 _Hermione Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Discussion privé Hermione, Drago, Théo et Astoria**

 **Théo Nott : Que me vaut cette invitation en discussion privée ?**

 **Drago Malefoy : C'est au sujet de la grossesse d'Hermione…**

 **Théo Nott : Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien XD**

 **Astoria Nott : Très drôle !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Oui, vraiment hilarant !**

 **Théo Nott : Si on ne peut même plus rigoler !**

 **Hermione Malefoy : En fait, on voulait vous demander si vous accepteriez tous les deux d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre quatrième enfant ?**

 **Théo Nott : Après Potter, Blaise et Londubat, vous n'aviez plus d'idées ?**

 **Astoria Nott : Théo, ça ne se dit pas !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Non, on a pensé à Astoria, puis vu qu'on n'avait pas d'idées pour le parrain, on s'est dit que tu ferais l'affaire…**

 **Théo Nott : Bouche trou quoi !**

 **Drago Malefoy : Tout à fait !**

 **Théo Nott : J'accepte !**

 **Astoria Nott : Je ne vous comprendrais jamais tous les deux ! Et oui, je serais très honoré de devenir la marraine de votre quatrième enfant.**

 **Hermione Malefoy : Tu essaies encore ?**

 **Astoria Nott : XD, oui, je dois avoir un problème.**

 **Hermione Malefoy : Je suis heureuse que vous acceptiez.**


End file.
